


Re: Old Friend Love

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mild Smut, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: You are suddenly friends with someone named Bobby after an interesting friendship deal. How would this go?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sweet ride…” You look around to see if there’s any camera at the parking lot. You then proceed trying to unlock the car.

“Where do you think you are going?”

You gasp loudly when a voice greets you while you were too focused to start the engine. “I…uh…home…?” You gulp.

“Get out.”

“Hey! Easy!” You yank your arm away from his strong grip. “Sorry. I…your car is an easy target.”

“Ouch. When you said that…Anyway-”

“You are not going to report to the police right?” You interrupt him. “At least…I haven’t actually drove your car away.”

The man looks at you from top to bottom before his lips form a smile.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to report unless…I catch you again.”

“Deal. Fair enough. No one has caught me before so I guess…deal.” You smile at him. “Well bye.”

“Do you need a ride?”

You raise your eyebrow. “You are actually offering me…a ride? Dude, I just tried to steal your car.”

“That’s my point exactly. You obviously need to go somewhere…quick I guess.” He gets into the driver’s seat. “Are you coming or not?”

Without saying a word, you quickly jump into the passenger’s seat before this man changes his mind. You feel like ice melted on hot surface the moment you placed yourself on the seat.

“I was right. Sweet ride. Oh God…this seat is comfortable.” You rub the material of the car seat.

“Don’t spill anything.”

You roll your eyes. “It’s leather and I’m not even drinking anything.” You clear your throat. “Thanks. I’m Sarah.”

“Bobby.” He smiles at you.

“Okay Bobby. Again, thank you for not putting me in jail tonight.”

Bobby just chuckles lightly. “Do you always do this? You know…stealing? Oh wait of course. You did say no one has caught you.”

“Not my proudest achievement…” You grin awkwardly. “But yes. At first because for revenge and then…I enjoy it. Trying different cars and never get caught.”

“Revenge huh? Let me guess. Man problem?” He glances at you.

“Bingo. Man problem.” You fold your arms. “He cheated on me with my cousin whom I hate the most only to cheat on my cousin so he could get access to the test paper. He really wanted the scholarship.” You grunt. “Anyway, yes at first revenge and now hobby.”

Bobby holds his laugh. Teenagers huh? “I see. So where would you leave those cars?”

“Somewhere open and public. Easy for police to track the car but not the driver.” You point to yourself.

Bobby smiles as he listens to your story. The two of you talk some more until Bobby realizes you are not responding. He sees you falling asleep with the seat inclined, acting comfortable in his car.

“This girl. How could she fall asleep like that?”

He continues driving until he reaches your place.

“Huh? What? I don’t want broccoli.” You wipe your lips after you realize you drooled. How embarrassing. “Oh…” You look outside. “Sorry. I fell asleep.”

“Try not to do that again in a stranger’s car.” Bobby teases.

You pout but you laugh with him. He has a point though. You thank him again for driving you home. Totally save your bus fare and your butt is not in police station.

“Well…good night.”

“Good night.”

You skip merrily to the front door, humming to your favourite song whilst you unlock the door. You are surprised seeing Bobby is still outside and is watching you until you shut the door. Your heart tickles a bit. It has been a while since a man watches you enter the house before leaving which means, it has been a while since you dated.

“Did you get dick?”

You look at your friend who is also your housemate, Bella. “No. I wish. I got a car ride.”

“Ooo so that fancy car just now huh? Thought you gonna steal it.”

“I was but…he caught me.”

Bella looks at you in disbelief. “THE Sarah was caught? No way.” She giggles. “Wait. You said ‘he’. oh my gosh. Is he cute?”

You smile to yourself as you recall every details. Bobby IS cute. “He is alright.”

“Uhh…huh…” Bella looks at you. “Well, just hope he only caught you trying to steal his car and not his heart.”

“Bella! Shut up!” You shake your head when your friend runs in a speed of light towards her room. “Steal his heart. Cheesy.”

Or is it cheesy?

 

“Hey Sarah.”

“Bobby?” You groan silently after pinching your arm. “This is real. What are you doing here?”

Bobby points to the menu board. “Hungry, just like you.”

“Right. Silly me.” You smile awkwardly.

“Hello welcome to Mexicana Chicken.”

“Oh my turn now.” Bobby excitedly hurried himself to the counter.

You find the most secluded table in the restaurant because you love staying there for the air conditioner, wifi and beer. Mostly beer. Oh how you love it. By sitting at the corner, no one could guilty trip you to leave the table once you have finished eating.

“May I join you?”

“Sure!” You answer almost immediately. “So…do you come here often?”

“Not really. I suddenly feel like eating fried chicken so ya.” Bobby then takes his first bite. “Ummm nice. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” You take the ‘toast’ with your drumstick together.

And then that sudden awkward silence, only glances and smiles to each other as the two of you eat. Both of you finally laugh, agreeing that it feels weird to not talk with each other even though it is common.

“So tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’m a final year student at Seoul University. History and arts major but I love basketball, archery, horses and I play musical instruments.”

Bobby mouths wow. He is impressed. “You love basketball? We should play together. I love basketball too.”

“Really? That’s awesome.” You smile at him. “Are you studying?”

Bobby shakes his head. “I decided to quit. I was not happy in university. So I quit. I own a sneaker line. I design those sneakers myself.” He smiles proudly.

“Design sneakers? Wow. Are you some big shot? That explains the car you are driving.” You tease. “I have to see your sneakers. Your design.”

Bobby leans closer. “You are wearing one.” He whispers.

“No way!” You cough hard because you almost choke when he said that. You quickly take a sip of your beer and calm yourself. “No way? Oh my God?” You look at your sneakers. “You are THE Bobby K?”

“The one and only.” Bobby chuckles, though he knows his face is recognizable and paparazzi could be sneaking to snap his photos right now. “The shoes you are wearing now is the limited edition.”

“It is! It is limited edition. I queued up for 3 days. Good thing I was on my break.” You recall those 3 days you spent queuing up in front of the store. Your friend Bella was indeed the best friend sent from heaven. She brought meals for you and clean clothes.

Bobby watches you talk about your obsession in collecting sneakers. How enthusiastic. He smiles as he listens to you listing all types of sneakers you own. It reminds him of himself actually. He is enthusiastic and passionate about this. It was difficult to convince his parents back then and he wanted to make them proud, prove to them that his dream was not a mistake.

You notice Bobby stays silent.

“Err…I should…stop talking already…” You munch your chicken wings. Embarrassed. 'Stop talking, Sarah!'.

“No. No. That’s okay. Sorry I just kept quiet. You are so cute.” He laughs. “The way you talk reminded me of the time I started doing this. So…excited!”

You could not hide your shy smile when you heard him saying you are cute. You hope you heard it right and not your ears messing with you. CUTE. You quickly bring your attention to him again.

“Well…to start something, you have to be excited right? With passion?” You give a warm smile. “Anyway…wow I’m really honored to actually eat with THE one and only Bobby K.”

“Don’t forget you were also trying to steal THE Bobby K’s vehicle.” He teases. He laughs when you show your annoyed face. “Hey don’t worry. Bobby K said he won’t report you.”

“Ya…I’m glad. Whewww. Otherwise my parents gonna kill me!” You imagine your parents’ faces if they ever find out about your illegal hobby. “They’d definitely make me return home.”

“So…I suggest you stop stealing cars.” Bobby looks at you, searching for your reply. “Hmmm? Just suggestion.”

“But…I just want to know how it feels like sitting and driving in cool expensive cars!” You sigh.

Bobby lets out a small laughter. “Is that why you leave the car in open spaces?”

You nod. “I’d erase any traces if the cars have such function. I’d make sure I leave nothing behind.” You keep quiet for a second. “But…hmmm…I guess I should consider your suggestion.” Bobby raises his eyebrow. “Because you caught me.”

“Oh. You are afraid now?”

You scoff, proceed with an awkward laugh. “Ya…It means I could get caught again but next time might be jail time.”

Bobby is entertained with how you talk right now. Enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky girl, cheerful and how teenagers would describe you is full of ‘swag’. Swag, he kinda hates that word actually. He would call you cool instead.

“Cool!”

“Me in jail is cool?”

“Wait. No. No. I meant to say you are so cool now.”

Bobby’s smile is definitely the cutest. You can’t help but wishing to drown in those creases when he smiles.

“Ahh…thank you.” You continue eating your fried chicken.

“So…let’s make a deal. If you manage to keep your hands off of those expensive cars, I’d give you my next new shoe. New design. Limited edition. There would only be 30 pairs in South East Asia. What do you say?”

Bobby panics a little when you choke on your beer. You struggle to even speak but you show ‘okay’ hand sign although you are coughing so hard, your face turns red. He quickly asks for plain water whilst rubbing your back gently.

“I’m…okay…whewww.” You drink the whole glass of water in one gulp.

“I’m terribly sorry. Jesus Christ, you scared me.” Bobby looks at you again. “Are you alright now?”

You nod repeatedly. “So…about the deal…are you serious?” You ask him after you have calmed down.

“Yes. I am serious. I mean it. Next new design will be released in 2 months time if everything is according to plan.” He smiles. “So what do you say huh?”

“Hold on.” You take your ipad out from your bag. “Let’s make it a written deal.”

Bobby chuckles but he happily takes your ipad to write the deal in words. He’s impressed too because you wanted this deal in writing. “There. Is there anything you’d like to add or amend?”

“Hmmm…” You glance at him as you read. “Nothing. It’s perfect. Okay sign here.” You then sign under your name. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Bobby reaches to shake your hand.

 

~~~

 

You sit in your room, admiring the shoes Bobby designed. How life works in wonders. Bobby’s shoes are one of your favourites. You examine the details in the design whilst smiling as you imagining him working on the design.

“He probably looks sexy when serious.”

“Who?” Bella walks into your room. “Don’t give me that look. Maybe lock the door next time.” She teases. She looks at your shoes which you arranged on the floor. “Gonna sell them?”

“What? No way! Are you kidding? These are mostly limited edition.” You take another pair. “This one was the most expensive.”

Bella just smiles looking at your antics. “So…what are you doing actually? Admiring your shoes?”

You nod. You turn to look at her. “You are not gonna believe this.”

“Ooo story time. Tell me.”

After much squealing and giggling, Bella finally calms herself down when you told her about Bobby and the shoes

“Okay! Wow. Oh my God. Hey…can I get one pair too?”

You laugh. “I’d ask him.”

“So my friend now is actually guaranteed to own the next limited edition sneakers. Lucky bitch!” She squeezes your cheeks hard till you elbow her away. “But hey…is he not worried being publicly seen with you? Some unknown girl.”

“Wait…now that you mention it…”

 

Bobby keeps the smile on his face when he sees the articles. He passes his phone back to his assistant, Jung.

“Cheap tabloid drama.”

“But sir, are you just going to keep quiet? What about her?”

Bobby looks at Jung. That man has a point. It is unfair for you. He knows he is being watched and followed so he should have protected you too. He takes a deep breath. “Tell them this.”

 

“I’m a what now?” You read the article again. “Old friend? Oh God.” You search about him on the web.

“Old friend.” Bella giggles. She watches you read about him on the net. “Good move. Gotta learn a thing or two about him.”

“Yes. If I’m his old friend, I must be convincing.” You glance at her. “Wait. I have his number! Dumbass me.”

“Oh ya…well you should meet him and actually interview each other so he could lie about knowing you since forever.”

“You are right! Ugh you really are the smartest.” You immediately send a text to Bobby. You look at your friend who is obviously eager to know when Bobby replies almost immediately. “He says to come to his office.”

“And...? What are you waiting for? Come.” Bella snatches your phone away. “And send!”

“You didn't text him anything weird right?” You read the message she sent. Thank goodness. Bella can be sneaky sometimes. "Oh he replies. He said to come in two days and he'd confirm with me again. Oh my God."

“Excellent! Say hello to Bobby's new old friend!”

 

“Yes, she is my old friend. We finally met after so long when I saw her buying my shoes. No further questions.” Bobby puts down his phone. He mumbles to himself but he thinks he gets this under control. He looks at the text messages again. “Well...see you this Thursday.”


	2. Chapter 2

You walk slowly into his office, following his assistant named Jung. It is a medium sized office located in Hongdae. You count all his shoes which are on display racks while remembering which of these shoes you own.

“Mr Kim is still outside but he will be here in about 10 minutes. Please wait here.”

“Thanks, Jung.”

“Hi.” Bobby approaches you. “I’m here already.” He passes the coffee trays to Jung.

“Thanks.” Jung happily takes the trays from his hands.

“Wow. I don’t have to wait.” You get up. You watch Jung distributes the coffee cups to the other staffs. “That is so thoughtful of you.”

Bobby leads the way to his room. “I know some of them always skip breakfast. Either wake up late or lazy.” He chuckles. “Everyone in my office must eat. Have you eaten?”

You nod. Your admiration towards him grows more. Indeed a good boss.

“Good. So right. About us.”

_‘About us.’_ You suddenly dream of dating him. Seriously, Sarah? Now is not the time! “Right. About us. So…what do you think?”

“I should be the one asking you that since I dragged you in the mess I created.” He takes a seat. “What do YOU think?”

“Oh. Right. I think…it is a great idea to cover up your mess.” You sit facing him but your eyes take a quick glance of his room. Nice, neat too.

“Ya… I’m sorry. So now, we have to make it convincing. We cannot contradict each other.” He keeps his attention on his laptop. Jung found some information about you and he has been reading since last night.

“Err…are you busy now because-”

“No. No. Sorry.” He pushes his laptop aside. “Okay. Tell me about yourself.”

~~~

You hear whispers. A man’s voice?! Your body jolts to run away as fast as you can but your head spins due to the sudden rush of blood. What were you thinking? Oh wait, you are clearly not thinking!

“Wo there. Hey, slow down. Where are you going?” Bobby holds your arm. “Relax. You fell asleep.”

“Ohh…” You massage your temple. “Right. We were talking. Right.” You flop on the couch again, falling asleep almost immediately.

Bobby decides to leave you alone in his room while he settles his work. What a long introduction session you and him had earlier. From full name, date of birth to a few embarrassing things you had done. He has learnt a lot about you.

You are finally awake. Again. You stare at the ceiling then read the notes on your ipad. Trying to convince everyone about your friendship with Bobby sure is a lot of work!

“Hates seafood. That sucks. No sushi then.” You read your notes again. “Almost burn the house.” You giggle.

“Good day, sleepyhead.” Bobby pushes the door open. “Had a good sleep?”

“Uh-huh. This couch is so comfortable.” You rub the material. Must be expensive, you think to yourself. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“That’s okay. There was so much input though. I even went out for a smoke.”

You watch him shove at least three mints into his mouth. You wonder how much he smoked for him to chew mint.

“Anyway, it is good to learn about you. Things I don’t find on the net and magazine interviews.” You sit comfortably again. “Have you told your brother and sister-in-law about your new-old friend?”

He chuckles as he nods. “Jiun hyung was surprised but he expected that I’d say things like that.”

“How about your parents?”

“Well…” Bobby recalls what his parents said. “It was a long lecture but they were glad I only said old friend and not girlfriend. It could complicate things.”

You whisper ‘girlfriend’. You agree. It could complicate things. Being an old friend is already a hard work, what more could possibly happen if Bobby said you were his girlfriend.

“Do you think we could convince people?”

He looks straight into your eyes, making your heart beats loud. “Yes, I think…no. I KNOW we could.”

“Perfect! Wanna stay for some…late lunch?”

“Sure!” You check the time. “Oh no. I have band practice in 30 minutes. Oh shoot.” You pack your things quickly. “See you!”

“See you.” He smiles at you. “Oh wait! You forgot your…hmmm…”

~~~

“No. No. No. Where is it? Ahhh…” You are already drenched in sweat and the practice has not even begun yet.

“Sarah. Now.”

“Okay. Give me…uh 2 minutes.” You glance at your friend.

“What’s wrong?” Minju approaches you. “Are you alright?”

“Ya. Ya. I’m alright.” You wipe your sweat. “I uhhh…I can’t practice yet. I need to go home take my drumsticks first. Ugh. I swear I brought them with me.”

“Well, okay. We’ll practice without the drum first.” Minju pats your shoulder. “Relax…or let me ask if others have extra.”

But none brings any extra drumsticks today so you stand next to Minju for a moment. You watch her gather the members in line. You then inform everyone about your drumsticks so you would be heading home for a second. Then suddenly, your bandmates whisper and squeal in excitement with their attention is diverted somewhere.

“Oh my God. That is Bobby K.”

“I know. Wait. Is he here to see Sarah?”

“Sarah.”

You try not to smile too widely. You are nervous again. What the hell is your ‘old friend’ doing here at your campus?

“Hey! What are you doing here?” You almost whisper.

“Hey, Sarah. Well…I’m here for this.” He shows you your drumsticks, laughing at your relieved face.

“I thought I lost them! I knew I brought my sticks together with me. Ah thank you.” You dramatically hug your drumsticks. “Well…uhh…see you?”

“May I stay to watch? If you don’t mind.”

“Of course, you may!” Jihyo, one of your bandmates shouts.

You look at your fellow bandmates, giving them that look but this is the first time they don’t flinch. Maybe because THE Bobby K is right here. These fools…

“Alright. Awesome.” Bobby hurriedly heads towards the bleachers, sitting next to your music instructor.

“Okay then.” You get into your position.

The rehearsal begins. Bobby keeps his attention to you most of the time then it is time for drum line performance. He cheers as he admires you leading the drum line with your attitude and excellent command. He could not help but to dance a little to the music your drum line is playing.

“That was awesome, Sarah! No wonder you did not let us near the studio.”

You smile at your bandmate, Juyeon. “Thanks. We worked hard to finalize the song, the tune, the melody. Crazy nights.”

“Thanks for believing in us to just join the rehearsal with our song.”

You look at Deokhwa thanking your conductor, Minju. It was great earlier. Minju asked no question but with a nod on your head, she trusted you and your drum line to perform in the middle of the band’s performance. It blend in well!

You are busy talking with your bandmates when you suddenly feel a soft tap on your shoulder. You could see your friends smiling with random awkward cough.

“Hi. You are still here.”

“Well, yes of course. I uhh…that was amazing! It was so cool? You looked so cool. Bet you look even cooler with the uniform on.”

You could see Bobby is sincere. He really looks amazed and maybe proud? You are not sure about that but one thing for sure, he really is blown away with your performance.

“Thank you. Appreciate it.” You smile at him.

“I’d leave you two love birds to chat. We gonna rehearse again in 10 minutes. Is that okay?” Minju teases. “Or you two wanna talk longer?”

“Minju!” You shake your head while you watch her running away from you. “Sorry about that. So…wanna stay longer?”

“I wish. I just realize I’m gonna be late for a meeting. I’m so sorry. I’ll call you.” Bobby almost bends down to kiss your cheek. “Oh wait. A bug.” He pretends to shoo the bug away from your hair.

“Oh…” You bite your lip. “Thanks. Okay see you.” You play with your hair a little. A bug. Sure. Nice save.

~~~

The more you spend time with Bobby, the more you wish you could move from being an ‘old friend’ to being his girlfriend. Wishful thinking. You know you are out of his league.

It has been 5 months since you became his ‘old friend’. So far, the two of you have really managed to convince everyone especially how Bobby is only one year older than you. So the whole ‘old friend’ sounds believable. Just gotta make sure your story is consistent with him then you two are good to go.

You are invited to perform at a charity event together with your orchestra band. You love spending your time playing musical instruments. If not basketball, then it’d be band practice or spending time with your orchestra band.

“Sarah! Hi!”

“Bobby…hi…” Your mood boosts after hearing how cheerful Bobby sounds.

Bobby notices you are holding your violin. “I assume you are performing later.”

You nod. “That’s why I’ve been busy.”

“I see. Well, good luck with your performance.” Bobby then sees the sneakers you are wearing. “Oh. Someone is already flexing her new sneakers.”

You giggle. “Of course. I don’t wait for long time. If I wanna wear then I’d wear.” You show off a bit. “But I gotta change my shoes for the stage. Later!” You leave for backstage.

“Stop smiling already.”

“Oh hey, Donghyuk.” Bobby glances at him. “What’s wrong with smiling?”

“Your smile….seems different. If you know what I mean.” He elbows Bobby. “The same smile you had when you were seeing you ex.”

Bobby just ignores him. He grabs a glass of champagne while walking through the crowd. The same smile? Is it obvious? He actually loves spending time with you and one thing no one knows, you have becoming his muse.

He is comfortable with you and he loves listening to your ideas, which is why you are his muse. He begins to take his time to choose his clothes before he goes to see you. Suddenly, his appearance matters. He wants to look in front of you, for you. Why?

“Please welcome Xin Orchestra Band from Seoul University to serenade our evening.”

The guests clap their hands when the curtains draw, revealing the orchestra band. Bobby notices you immediately. First chair, that’s really impressive. He secretly takes a few shots of you.

“Wow. Your girl.” Donghyuk whispers.

“Shut up.” Bobby quickly hides his phone.

“Eh no worries. I didn’t say you cannot take her photos.” Donghyuk leans against the chair. He sees Bobby holding his phone to snap some photos again. He is right about Bobby. Bobby really thinks he can fool him, friend of 10 years. He scoffs.

The performance ends. Everyone cheers for the orchestra band as the curtain falls. The charity event continues.

“Hey, Bob…by…” Donghyuk realizes Bobby has left the seat. He smiles. He knows where Bobby is going.

You keep your violin in its case. This is your first performance sitting as first chair. You were nervous but you managed to calm down when you spot a familiar face from the crowd.

“Sarah. Hi. Hi.” Bobby approaches you with two glasses of champagne.

“Thanks.” You take a sip. You use this chance to look at him closely. Black turtleneck with white coat and white slacks, his hair styled to reveal his forehead and you just happen to catch an eyebrow piercing. Hot, this man IS hot.

“Is there something my teeth?”

Shit! He caught you staring at him. You down the whole glass of champagne in one shot. “No. No. Just…nice piercing.”

Bobby touches his eyebrow. It still aches a little because he just got it done. “Thanks. So…”

“Sarah? Wait. Is that you? Sarah!”

You turn around to see who calls your name. “Junhoe? Oh my God. Junhoe!” You run into his arms. “Gosh. I’ve missed you. It’s been months!”

“I’ve missed you too.” Junhoe holds your waist. “10 months. You look incredible and wow, first chair? I’m so proud.” He leans to whisper in your ear.

You giggle in Junhoe’s arms then you hug him tightly again. Oh how you miss him so much but you have gotten busy, you almost forget about him. You do not want to tell him that.

“Wanna introduce you to my famous friend.” You grab his hand. “Eh? Where did he go?”

“Are you sure you have famous friend or even a friend?” Junhoe teases. “Ah your eye roll. So scary.” He hugs your shoulder. “Relax. Don’t you have another performance?”

“Oh! You are right. Thanks for reminding.” You give a peck on his cheek.

Bobby holds his cigarette. This is his third cigarette in 5 minutes. He could not get that image of you and this Junhoe person out of his mind. He remembers the exact detail of this person named Junhoe. Junhoe. Tall, handsome, blessed with beautiful eyes and smile. Junhoe looks comfortable, perhaps too comfortable around you.

“Aghhh damn it.” Bobby inhales as deeply as he could then exhales slowly. A thick smoke surrounds his thinking space. “Junhoe.”

He decides to call it a day and hopes to never meet Junhoe in public!

~~~

“Your boyfriend is so cute. Oh my God. How could he date someone like you?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

You spent the night at Junhoe’s new apartment. Plus, it is the weekend and your dorm is quite a distance from last night venue. So you crashed Junhoe’s apartment and further, he invited you anyway.

“You are annoying.”

“Yah.” Junhoe kicks a pillow to your face. “Okay I’m annoying but I’m dating someone and you?”

You give him that look but he doesn’t care. You quickly smile again as you look at Chanwoo’s photos, Junhoe’s boyfriend. “Ugh so tall and handsome. And handsome. Handsome. Bet he is rich.”

“He is rich but that is not the reason I love him.”

Junhoe appears from the bathroom with only towel around his waist. A common sight. You have been friends with Junhoe for so long, your actual old friend from the neighbourhood. He lived just next door and often hung out (or basically lived) at your house because his parents were always busy.

“Aww. Someone is being all cute, mushy about his boyfriend.” You look at their photos. Of course, for someone who is as attractive as Junhoe, there is no way he would be single.

“Anyway, enough about me.” Junhoe scoffs at your expression. “I know. I know. This is shocking for me too but…I wanna ask about Bobby K.”

“Oh…that was my famous friend. I wanted to introduce you to him last night but he was suddenly gone.” You pout. “What do you wanna ask?”

“How did this happen? Old friend?”

You hug the pillow tightly. “Hmmm…well…it starts like this.”

 

Lunch time.

 

“My treat.” Junhoe flips the menu.

“Thanks. Anyway, when can I meet Chanwoo?”

“When he returns from Singapore. Next week.” He glances at you. “I know you wanna embarrass me in front of him right?”

“Whaaaattt? Pfffttt…” You lean closer. “Of course. I can’t wait to embarrass you.” You laugh.

“Annoying.” He shakes his head. You really don't change much since childhood. “Alright. Are you done?”

“Wait. Ugh. You distracted me.” You flips the menu book until the last page but still couldn’t decide.

“With my good look?” It’s Junhoe turn to laugh now when you show your annoyed face at him.

“Alright. I’d meet Taesung later…ya…I…I’d call you back.” Bobby hides behind an imitation tree. He takes a peek at you and realizes you are dining with Junhoe.

“Mr Kim. Do you need a table?”

“Ah. I’m fine. Thanks.” He bows to the waiter. He peeks at you and Junhoe again, whining to himself seeing how comfortable you are with Junhoe. “Does she ever laugh like that when she is with me?”

He watches you again but only Junhoe is there. Wait. Where did you go?

“Bobby! Hey. You alone here?”

Bobby almost had cardiac arrest when you appear out of nowhere. He remains calm and compose as he turns to look at you. He pulls his jacket properly before he begins to speak.

“I was…with my friend. He went back already.” Bobby looks at you from top to bottom. You are wearing casual attire but the shirt could be a man’s shirt. Of course, to him shirts are sometimes unisex which makes me think you are wearing Junhoe’s shirt. A sense of jealousy hits him again.

“I see. So you are…what are you doing?” You look at him.

He feels like you are not suspecting him of anything. Part of him is relieved. “Oh right. The champagne here is good. I thought of drinking another glass before going home.”

You smile. “Okay then. Oh by the way…where did you go last night? I was looking for you but I couldn’t find you. You were suddenly missing and the venue…ughh. Packed with people. You didn’t even answer my call.” You hit his arm, rather playfully.

“Something came up.”

“Oh no. Is it serious? Are you okay?” You hold his shoulder. He just nods and gives a small smile, assuring you nothing much happened. “Good then.”

“Ya. Anyway, I’ll see you when I see you.” He waves his hand as he quickly makes his way to the door.

“Okay. See you…wait! Wait! Ahhh. Missed again.” You walk back to the table.

“Did the toilet suck your feet?”

You mouth ‘what the hell’. “No. What…is that even possible? Anyway…I bumped into Bobby just now.” You look at him. “Calm down. I missed my chance. He left already.”

“He left? Psshh.”

“Oww! Yah! Koo Junhoe.” You rub your forehead after receiving a sharp flick. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes.” He laughs. “I really want to see this Bobby person. The Bobby who made my Sarah become less…violent and made her stop stealing cars.”

Bobby watches you and Junhoe from far, hiding under his hoodie jacket he bought 10 minutes ago and a mask. He sees you laughing with Junhoe, teasing and being teased. Too friendly. Maybe you and Junhoe really are just friends? Maybe he is wasting his time here being jealous over nothing?


	3. Chapter 3

“Extra shot, please.”

The barista nods and proceeds to make his drinks. The usual hot latte macchiato. He waits for his number. It is morning and the cafe is full with people including Junhoe. Wait. Junhoe! He blinks a few times to see if he’s dreaming.

“Bobby K, right?” Junhoe approaches him.

_‘God…this man is so handsome.’_ Bobby gulps. “Yes. Right. Hi.”

“Are you free right now? Care to join me for breakfast?” Junhoe face palm himself. “Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Koo Junhoe. Shall we?”

Bobby agrees. He finds a table for the two of them. Junhoe has chicken teriyaki sandwich and hot frappe on his tray while he gets himself a sliced chicken ham croissant sandwich.

“This sandwich is good.” Junhoe takes another bite.

“Maybe I should try that next. It does look good.” Bobby looks at him. Even for him, he is pretty shaken with how handsome Junhoe is. “So…you work around here?”

Junhoe nods. “Banking, specifically loans. Car loans, home loans. Anything.” He smiles. “And you…the sneakers... I heard a lot about you. I think my friend wears a few of your shoes.”

Bobby knows which friend he meant. You. “What else you heard about me? Only good things right?” He laughs.

“Don’t worry. Only good things.”

Bobby knows it is stupid. He knows that he should not hate Junhoe for no reason and to hate him with you as the reason has got to be the most ridiculous one. He realizes he should not hate Junhoe.

But he is jealous. He can’t help it.

He suddenly feels small compared to Junhoe. Well, physically, yes he is smaller and slightly shorter. Putting that aside, Junhoe’s visual really wow him. He is captivated with that cave mouth and the eyes whenever Junhoe laughs too much.

_Step aside Sarah. Let me get Junhoe then!_

“Hey. Yeah having breakfast. Please, you were still sleeping like a baby. Okay, I’ll buy something. Wait. This is not weekend.”

Bobby watches Junhoe silently as the latter is on the phone. He smiles whenever Junhoe looks at him. Even that smile makes his heart beat loud. The power this man has. No wonder you are smitten.

“Alright. See you for dinner. Bye…bye Sarah.”

Sarah.

Bobby takes his last bite. So you are someone special in his life. Lucky. Junhoe is lucky. Junhoe is the luckiest while he is late, hesitant and ended up losing his moment to win your heart. He likes you but now, he is watching you in someone’s world.

“Sorry. Sarah sure likes to whine the moment she wakes up.”

“Oh…Sarah…”

“Ya. I think you know her. I heard about you mostly from her. Sarah Mae Jung-in?” Junhoe smiles at him. “I heard you made a deal with her. Nice one. She really had stopped stealing cars. Thanks to you.”

“No big deal. She seems like a nice girl with an odd hobby…hmmm…” Bobby laughs with him. “Also she likes my shoes so why not?”

Junhoe nods. “Why not…” He finishes his drink. “Oh I gotta now. Hey thanks for having breakfast with me. Maybe next time?”

“Sure. Next time. What the heck.” Bobby shakes his head as he bows a bit. “See you.”

Junhoe bows in acknowledgement, flashing his smile to Bobby as he marches to the door. Bobby sighs again. There is no way he can compete with someone like Junhoe. What the heck indeed.

~~~

“Are you avoiding me?”

Bobby pretends to look for a book at the bookstore. You follow him closely when you stumbled upon him at the entrance but his response towards you was rather flat and dry.

“I am not…I am looking for…something to buy.”

“Teen novel?” You fold your arms.

“For my…friend…friend’s daughter…”

“You are being weird.” You follow him again to the other book section. “Recipe books…you don’t even cook.”

“Yunhyeong hyung cooks.” Bobby glances at you. “I cook…not so well but I cook.”

“Sure.” You keep looking at him until he realizes and asks you. “Gonna say this again but whatever, you are being weird. Are you alright? Are you sick?” You touch his forehead.

“I’m okay.” He holds your wrist. He knows he is being immature right now. “Sorry…I’m…ya…actually not feeling well. My head hurts.”

“Then what are you doing outside? You should be home. Resting.”

You sound so worried that Bobby feels bad for lying to you. Sorry, Sarah. I can’t tell you the childish reason I’m acting like this. He sighs heavily, making you even more worried.

“Wait. Where are you taking me?”

“Home.” You hold his hand tightly. “You are going home, Mr Kim and I’m…driving.”

Bobby does not object. At least he could spend time with you, spending the lost time with you. He stays silent at the passenger seat as he allows you to adjust the seat and put on seat belt for you.

“Okay, Mr Kim. Your uber driver is taking you home.” You chuckle.

Bobby misses that. Hello, he is being dramatic now. As if he hasn’t seen you for months but it feels that way. He listens to your stories and how you complain about him avoiding him.

“Anyway…this Saturday, you have to make sure you are free and healthy.”

“And why is that? If I refuse?”

You whine. “Come on. Ugh. I hate you right now.”

“Right now?” He teases. He loves the face you make when you are annoyed with him and that pout, so cute. So cute. “Okay. Okay. Jesus. You are such a baby.”

Your heart skips a bit when he said 'you are such a baby'. “Good. I can’t wait for Saturday!” You smile happily. “I want you to properly meet Junhoe.”

His mood goes down the drain in split second. He clears his throat as he sits upright again. “Junhoe?”

You nod. “Junhoe.”

“As in Koo Junhoe?”

“Wait. You met him already? Ahh.” You stop the car at the red light. “So…what do you think of him? A bit narcissistic right? But handsome fellow. I’d be like that too.”

“I have to admit he is handsome. I was mesmerized. I thought there’s no way someone could look…that handsome but wow. He really is.” Bobby recalls the day he met Junhoe. Truly handsome.

You giggle. “Calm down. He is dating someone.”

“Ya. I know.” Bobby leans against the car seat again. “Lucky girl…”

Bobby whispers but you heard him. “Girl? Lucky girl?” You continue driving.

“Ya. Lucky…so lucky…Lucky right? I mean look at him. He should have become a model. He has that height and look.”

You keep smiling, trying not to laugh but you end up laughing. You glance at Bobby who is obviously curious.

“I’m serious!”

“I know. I told him that too but put that aside.” You keep laughing. “Oh no this is funny. So you know he is dating?”

“Ya…well…uhhh I assume, actually. I mean he’s handsome. Pretty sure he is seeing someone…so beautiful…” Bobby gazes upon you.

“You are right about the dating part but the girl…what girl?” You have to pull over because you are laughing too much, your stomach hurts. “What girl?”

“Uhhh…a girl…wait…he is not dating a girl?”

You shake your head in disagreement. “No silly! He is dating a man. Jung Chanwoo. Look it up on the net. He is filthy rich.”

“Jung Chanwoo? THE Jung Chanwoo from Jung Corporation, the rich heir? That Jung Chanwoo?” Bobby decides to check online. “Holy shit. That Jung Chanwoo huh? Wow. Ohh…”

“Yes, that Jung Chanwoo.” You lean closer to take a peek on his phone. “Why?”

“Nothing. They look so good together.” Bobby shows you their photos. He suddenly laughs a bit. How silly of him. He is never going to tell you that he suspected you are in relationship with Junhoe.

“Yea and this Saturday is actually dinner with them. First time meeting Chanwoo.” You clap your hands, excited for the dinner. “Also, I don’t want to be like a third wheel. My friends are busy or going back to their hometown so…”

“I see. I’m your last option?” He pretends to get hurt.

“Ya. Sorry. In my defense, I was worried that you might be busy. So if you are really busy, tell me. It’s okay.” You smile at him.

_‘Ouch…’_ But he smiles back. “I’ll update you.”

You park his car properly in the garage. He then invites you in for some drinks. This is the first time you ever stepped into his house. Usually, you only visit his workplace. His house is a mix of traditional and modern design. There is nothing much in his house. Only the basic necessities which make the house looks empty.

“A piano…”

“Yes. A piano.” Bobby looks at you. “Go ahead. Don’t be shy.” He leaves for the kitchen.

You starts with a simple tune before you get comfortable and begin to play much soulful tune. You are so engrossed that you don’t realize Bobby is walking half naked around the house.

“I gotta do laundry first but make yourself at home. Really.”

“Ok…ayyy…” You gulp. That is one nice, leaned body Bobby has and that tattoo on his back in circular shape. It looks like a button to another dimension if you touches that tattoo. “Okay…okay…” You glance at his naked body again.

“Kitchen’s that way. Bathroom…” Bobby points. He holds his towel tightly. “Eyes up here, girl.” He smirks.

“Stop it. You are distracting.” You turn around. “Gonna go get some fresh air.” You carry your feet towards the balcony with Bobby’s laughing at you at the back.

You admire the night view. Bobby sure knows how to choose the perfect house. It is located just at the outskirt of the city where it is far from the noise and the air here seems to be fresher. You could see the bright city lights from the balcony. Great view. 

“Come in. I’m decent.”

“Can I trust you?”

Bobby chuckles. “Up to you.”

You slowly turn around and see Bobby in sleeveless shirt and shorts. Still, you are distracted because you could see his muscular arms and body which he has been hiding under his over sized shirts. You suddenly have the urge to touch his arms. Would he find you weird? You always touch Junhoe’s arms but maybe because he’s Junhoe and you have known him since forever. This is Bobby here. A man. A sexy man.

_‘No, Sarah. Calm down.’_

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“That’s okay.” You smile at him. “Anyway, you look better now. So I should…get going.”

“No, stay here.” Bobby moves closer. “I uhh…this house is big. It feels empty. Just stay here. One night.”

You swear your heart is beating loud, you hope Bobby won’t hear it. But what the heck. Let him hear your heart beating loud, only for him. You slowly nod and you see Bobby’s expression brightens up. He wants you there! He wants you to stay.

“Well…if you insist.” You bite your lips.

“Cool. I’d order pizza.” He grabs his phone. “Hello…pizza…yes.”

You put your bag and your coat on the chair again as you settle yourself on the comfortable couch. You hear him running towards the living room then sits next to you. Somehow you feel nervous.

“TV?” He glances at you.

You nod. He keeps switching channels until he decides to watch a movie. Rush Hour 3. Sure, you don’t mind anyway. But you and him just let the television plays by itself as the two of you talk about many things. One of the things is about Junhoe.

Bobby really wants hide himself from the world and especially from you after you told him about Junhoe. Koo Junhoe, your actual old friend who is dating a rich heir named Jung Chanwoo. Him suspecting you and Junhoe as couple would be his secret forever.

“Ya…I mean…he is a Greek God. Truly handsome. I really have to admit that. I would date him too.” He laughs.

“You should see the look on everyone’s face when he said he is dating Chanwoo. The girls especially…ahh too bad.” You laugh with him.

“So…how about you? I mean have you…uhh…ever dated anyone?”

“Hmmm…ya…” You hug a pillow. “Only one guy…for about 4 years.” You sighs. “I loved him so much. It took me some time to forget about him.” You look at Bobby who seems apologetic for asking that question. You assure him that it is alright.

“Hey. It was in the past. Relationships have risks. Even for married couple.” He pats your head. “Here. Have another slice.”

You take two slices and stack them together. Bobby follows suit. He says it is the best way to eat pizza. “You are right! It is the best way.”

“Cheers!” He shoves the pizzas into his mouth.

“What about you?”

“Whamt aboouuut meee?”

“Gosh. Chew and swallow first!”

Bobby only laughs at your remark but he nods. You can’t help but to stare at him even though he is eating. The sinful sound he makes when he slurps the strings of mozzarella and the way he eats make you have some dirty thoughts in your mind right now.

_‘Seriously Sarah. Is it that time of the month again where you are horny as fuck?’_

“So…what about me about me what? What do you want to know?” Bobby looks at you. He notices your flushed face. “You okay?”

“Ya. Ya.” You grin awkwardly. “I mean…have you ever dated?”

“Yes. I thought I told you when we met to get to know each other better.” He smiles. “Yes I’ve dated but…I never know the meaning of love. My previous relationships were…I don’t know how to say this but uhhh... fake? I learn to love but the people love my money, my fame. It is hard but I still believe in love. I deserve to experience love, right?”

“Of course. Yes you deserve this.” You feel sorry for him. He just wants to feel genuine emotion but fails to achieve that. The price he has to pay for being known in public’s eyes is how people take advantage of him. All he wants is to love and to be loved.

“I still hope one day I could…feel real love…love me for who I am and accept my flaws too. Love me as a person, as Kim Jiwon first…not love me for my money and fame…” His voice breaks. He realizes he almost cries in front of you. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay…hey…it’s okay.” You hold his hands tightly. “It is the same Junhoe I guess. I mean…he told me how Chanwoo was tough. To break his walls, Junhoe worked hard. I guess Chanwoo too felt the same way.”

“Until Junhoe proved to him?” Bobby looks at you. “Good for Chanwoo. I wish…I could be like Chanwoo now. He has someone who loves him dearly…for who he is and not for money.”

“Who knows…one day. The person is already there for you…” You still hold his hands tightly. You take your chance to admire each fingers. They are beautiful.

“Can I hug you?”

You nod. He wastes no time as he drops his head on your shoulder, draping his arms around your waist tightly. You hug him, rubbing lazy circles on his back to comfort him. The two of you stay in that position for a while without saying a word.

You glance at him. You hear him holding back his tears so you tell him that it is okay if he wants to cry on your shoulder. He just laughs then shakes his head. He still has his arms around you, this time closer and tighter. He wants to feel safe in your arms. Somehow, he feels calmer now.

“Thanks…you sure give the best hug and trust me, I’ve hugged many people.” He chuckles.

“I get that a lot. I am a hugging machine. Hug whoever I think needs hug, like you.” You run your fingers through his soft hair, rubbing his scalp softly. “There. Handsome.”

Bobby is surprised but he says nothing. Even your fingers feel good on his scalp. “Thanks…you think I’m handsome?”

“Not think. Stating a fact.”

Then there is the silence. The two of you look into each other’s eyes as you and him draw closer and closer till your noses touch. You can feel his fingers touching your cheek gently. You gasp softly.

“Can I kiss you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes…kiss me…”

And from that, it leads you and him into a hot, wet kisses. A soft moan escapes your mouth when he kisses your lips.

You stop to catch your breath before you kiss him again. Bobby holds your jaw as he kisses your lips hard with you straddling on his lap, greedily tries to take his shirt off.

“Fine. We’ll take this off.”

You giggle when he finally understands what you wanted. You lick your lips while you touch his bare chest and toned abs. There are so many things you wanna do right now. Greedy indeed even for you.

“You like what you see?” He teases.

“Yes…YES…YES.” You kiss him again.

The kiss gets passionate, intense. You could feel the heat now that you are skin to skin with him as he already threw your shirt to the floor. Only moans could be heard in the living room.

He kisses down your neck then to your chest. Your mouth says stop but your body wants more. You moan his name when he cups your breasts before sucking your hard nipples and squeeze them. He swirls his tongue around your nipple while his hand pinches the other that you let out a loud moan.

“I wanna do you so badly.”

“Yes…please just do me…”

You kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist then he switches the position so he could top you. He teases, saying this couch is meant for sex considering its size.

“Bobby…you make me…” You blush, hiding your face under your palm.

“You are so cute, even at times like this…” He kisses your stomach.

It tickles you and at the same time, it excites you. You watch him gradually move closer to your pants. He looks up at you, kinda like he is asking permission so you nod.

“Who is the cute one now?”

“Just making sure if you really want this and you are ready…” He pulls your pants down to your ankle, revealing your wet panties. A smirk drawn on his face. “Someone is excited.” He kisses down your thighs softly.

You put your palm over your mouth as you try not to moan too loudly. You try. Bobby is good with his lips and tongue, you could not help it but to let out a lewd moan. He is good with his touches. The way he explores your body, he really takes the time as if he is appreciating your body.

You gasp as you feel his tongue all over your wet clit. He sucks your clit hard then slowly moves along your lips whilst pushing your legs apart. He licks you slow then starts to devour your wet pussy, shoving his tongue into your hole while he jerks his dick.

“Ahhh….Bob…by…” You could only moan his name. Your body is trembling, needy for more. You keep rubbing your clit while he does wonders down at your cunt. You love it. You push his head, pinning him as he sucks hungrily.

He rubs your stomach gently when you release yourself. He smiles, looking at your satisfied face when you came. He kicks his pants to the floor then he looks at you as he positions himself between your legs.

“Oh damn….look at my cock babe…” He rubs his dick against your peach.

You let out a loud, whining voice when you feel his hard dick rubbing against your pussy. You feel the rush and the heat all over your body. You pinch your nipple while your other free hand touch the slit of his dick.

“Stop…put it inside me already.” You blush. You really said it because yes, you want him inside you.

Bobby just chuckles. He leans for a kiss. “As you wish.”

“But this is…my first…please be gentle.” You put your arm over your eyes to avoid eye contact with him.

“You really are so cute! I swear…even times like this…” He pulls your arm away. “Hey look at me.” He touches your cheek. “I’ll be gentle.” He pushes his dick inside, slowly.

You bite your lip as every inch of his dick is slowly pushed inside your hole. You clench your muscle inside, making him moan loud but he says he loves it. He loves how tight you are when you clench your insides. You nod when he asks if you are alright.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“No…I’m okay…” You shut your eyes, feeling his whole dick now inside of you. You touch his chest when he towers you. “This…okay…uhhh…oh my god…” He pulls out then pushes himself back in.

If the furniture could talk, they would tell you and him to quiet down. Only loud moans, occasional scream and curses surrounds the living room now. You are on four now with him hitting you from the back.

“Fuck Bobby…fuck…”

He squeezes your breasts as he pounds you from behind. “Alright babe. As you wish…I’ll fuck.” He kisses your back.

He holds your waist, pulling you to sit on his lap while his dick is still buried deep inside you. He trails kisses from your neck to your shoulder then back to your neck and your ear, biting your lobe hard and making you shudder.

“Ride me.”

His hot breath brushing against your neck feels like an order. You don’t mind playing daddy and baby girl now. What you want now is him. You bounce off of his dick with his hands all over your breasts, squeezing and pulling your nipples hard.

You moan his name, begging for more while you ride his dick.

“Bobby…ahhh….I’m gonna…”

You come even before you manage to finish off your sentence. You lean against him and you hear him groans in your ear, telling you his balls are aching to release his seed.

“Are you…sure…?”

You nod. And almost immediately, you can feel the thick fluid and the warmth inside you. He throws his head back against the couch after he spills his seeds. The two of you stay in the position for about five minutes before you get off of him.

“That was…so that was sex.”

He laughs. “Yes. Sex. You make it sounds weird now.” He reaches for cigarette.

You hide behind piles of pillows which fell during sex. You could still feel the heat, the touch, the kisses, the sucking and nibbling your tits, the meat penetrating inside you. It feels fresh. You see now why your friend Bella had sex at least twice a week with her ex-boyfriend. Twice on the surface but only Bella knows how many times in that ‘twice a week’ she does it.

Also now you know why Bella has that dildo despite dating someone.

_“Well…when he is busy working, when we are far away from each other…I get horny, ma’am.” Bella playfully knocks your head. “At least this can accompany me.”_

_“This is…weird…” You touch it._

_“It is sort of the same. Sort of. Feel the vein.” Bella teases. “It still feels good. You should try. Nothing’s wrong fucking a dildo.”_

But you never tried. You only look at it then you keep it. You want your first to be the real one. And you got it.

“You okay?” He rubs your arm. “Or do you want more but too shy to admit?”

That god damn low, deep voice. He is doing it. He KNOWS you love it. You dare yourself to look into his eyes. You notice that naughty smile on his face.

“Hmmm…yes…I do want more.” You pull him for a long kiss.

Next thing you know, the two of you are locking fingers as you ride his dick while he does the dirty talk. The living room is not the only witness. The kitchen counter is the next witness of your love making.

“Let me suck those cream off your tits, babe…”

You giggle, rather to seduce him. He gets on top of you after he sprays whipped cream perfectly circling your nipples. You lazily wrap your hands around his neck when he kisses your lips.

“Do whatever you want…”

~~~

“I thought you are dead.” Junhoe folds his arms. “You didn’t answer your calls. Bella said you didn’t even return home.”

You meet Junhoe on the Saturday afternoon before the dinner. You promised to see him for outfit fitting. Luckily you remember about that. What you did not remember is to check your phone.

Missed calls and messages flooding your phone.

“Sorry. I…uhh…was busy.”

“Busy till you could not bother to call back? Text? I was about to lodge police report.” He glances at you while checking himself out in the mirror.

“I’m really sorry okay. I should have at least informed Bella.”

Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs when you appeared at the front door. She hugged you tightly and even sobbed because she thought you were kidnapped. You apologized to her many times. You felt bad. You were having too much fun with Bobby that you forgot to tell anyone where you were.

Junhoe suddenly leans closer, only inches away from your face. “You had sex.”

“WHAT?” You push him away. “No. I don't...NO.”

“You are glowing differently…you smell…” He leans closer again. “Like man’s cologne. Your skin…radiates inner beauty. Oh you had sex, girl. I know.”

“I…no…shut up Junhoe.” You fan yourself. You suddenly feel hot.

 

“Well…someone finally remembers the world still exists.” Donghyuk puts a cup of coffee on Bobby’s table. “I thought you were…poof! Gone.”

Bobby thanked him for the coffee. “I was busy…uhhh…”

“Under the sheets with Sarah.” Donghyuk takes a wild guess. “Ooh. I AM right. You know…this is how I look like after I slept with Yunhyeong.”

“Look like what?” Bobby tries to stay calm. Holy shit. He cannot hide any secret from Donghyuk huh?

“Beautiful. Glowing. Happy. Those are the things you described me when I finally slept with Yunhyeong hyung.” Donghyuk smirks. He sips his hot americano. “Congratulations.” He laughs.

“Oh my God. Kim Donghyuk.” Bobby shakes his head. “Alright. Alright. I did sleep with her. Geez.” He sees Donghyuk with a happy smile.

“How did it happen?” Donghyuk looks at his surprised face. “What? You asked the same thing when I got in Yunhyeong’s pants so tell me.”

Bobby gives up. He tells Donghyuk how it happened but only until the kiss. “And the rest…well…you know.” He smiles shyly.

“Ah. So she kisses you back. She really likes you. I told you!” Donghyuk moves his hands, almost wanting to strangle Bobby. “You got jealous over nothing.”

“I can’t help it. You’d be jealous too if you were me.”

Donghyuk scoffs. “Probably but unlike you, I would not stress myself. I would ask her. You know, talk. Communicate with her.”

“Ya…I guess you got a point.”

“So…what are you now? I mean…you and her…”

Bobby keeps quiet for a second. It suddenly makes him think. Neither you nor him said anything about the relationship status now. No one declares anything throughout the 3 days he spent with you.

 

_“Are we dating?”_

 

“Are you?”

You glance at Bella. You are getting ready for the dinner with Junhoe and Chanwoo. You wear the dress which you were supposed to wear for your sister’s wedding but some unfortunate event happened and now the man is jailed.

“Dating? Well…everything he and I did was consensual.”

You told Bella from A to Z. Well, almost to Z but you told her how it happened and what you did during the days she thought you were dead. There were romantic evening which ended on bed and some shopping, some netflix and falling asleep.

And you told her no one said anything. You did not even ask further about his feelings and you said nothing either. You like him, a lot. You value his opinions and you love having him around you. But what about him? Did he simply ask if he can kiss you because it was such a perfect moment for a kiss?

“You need to sort this out. You and him can’t be left hanging just like that. Talk to him.” Bella looks at you. “Ask him. Does he consider you more than a friend or is this just friends with benefit?”

You keep quiet for a second before nodding. Her words are ringing in your head.

 

“You look wonderful.” Bobby offers his hand. “Wow…” He looks at you from top to bottom.

“Thanks. You look handsome…as always.” You can’t keep your eyes off of him; looking smart in a tailored coat with his hair pushed to the back, showing off his forehead.

“Thanks. I hope I’m not overdressed.” He opens the car door for you.

“Don’t worry. You are not.” You smile at him.

The car ride is silent for a while until Bobby plays some songs. He keeps glancing at you. Should he hold your hand? He taps the steering wheel, matching with the rhythm of the song when in fact he is nervous. Why? He doesn’t know either.

You look at photos of Junhoe and Chanwoo. “I wonder how is this Jung Chanwoo person is like.”

“Hmmm from what I’ve read, he seems nice. A little bit quiet. He tends to observe more and once he starts talking, you’d definitely pay attention to him. He has such a great, deep insight about many topics especially about economy.” He looks at you. “From…what I’ve read.”

“He sounds so…cool and mature. First things first…I gotta congratulate Chanwoo for being able to keep up with Junhoe, handle Junhoe’s random tantrum and…tame Junhoe down.” You giggle.

“Like how I did to you?”

“Huh…me?”

“Yes, you. I tamed you down…” He kisses your lips.

“Ummm…you sure did tame me down…” You kisses him back but the kiss is interrupted when the driver behind honk you two.

“Alright. Geez.” Bobby continues driving. “I’ll kiss you again.”

You just smile. You then remember what Bella said earlier. Ask him. Ask. What is the status between you and him now? More than a friend or just friends with benefits?

 

You and him finally reach the restaurant where Junhoe told you. Fancy indeed. Bobby passes the car key to the parking valet. You and him walk together to find Junhoe and Chanwoo. They are here already.

“Chanwoo, this is my childhood friend, Sarah Mae Jung-in.”

“Hi, Sarah. I heard a lot about you.” Chanwoo bows his head then shakes your hand. “You must be real awesome for putting up with him.”

“Babe.” Junhoe whines.

“I was about to say the same thing.” You chuckle. “Oh wow. I’m finally meeting you.”

Chanwoo gives a warm smile. He looks at Bobby who is standing awkwardly, seems like he is finding the perfect time to butt in. “And he is…”

“Hi. Nice to meet you. I’m Bobby, Sarah’s boyfriend.”

Your eyes widen when Bobby introduces himself as your boyfriend. You stand there, your feet glued to the floor while Bobby is talking with Chanwoo and Junhoe like they have known each other for so long.

“Babe. Why are you still standing here?” Bobby puts his hand on your waist. “Come. Chanwoo and Junhoe booked a table already.”

“Uh…okay…” You bite your lips. You feel hot. BABE? Did he just call you babe? You look at him as you mouth ‘Sarah’s boyfriend’. Did he mean it?


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner is filled with laughter and topics you barely understand. Damn these businessmen. Even Junhoe feels left out with whatever Bobby and Chanwoo are talking about so he talks with you.

“Boyfriend?” Junhoe whispers.

You raise your shoulder. You don’t even know yourself. Sure, you and Bobby make out, you like him a lot, you dream of dating him. Ya, the typical delusional self and now Bobby saying ‘Sarah’s boyfriend’ is really feeding your delusion.

You look at him who is speaking with Chanwoo about his designs and how Chanwoo is interested to invest. You take your chance to admire him; from the way he talks, the way he laughs, and the gestures he makes when he is excited about something.

He’s so cute and can be sexy sometimes. He’s gentle and soft not only around you but with other people. Despite his success and fame for his sneakers, he keeps his head down. Another thing you learn about him is how family oriented Bobby is.

You remember him talking about his family, his parents and especially his grandmother. He loves them so much and always feels like he owes them a lot, so he wants to be the best for them. Then he talks about his nephew, Raon. He regrets not seeing the baby for so long so he plans for a short vacation to see the baby.

“Some more wine?”

You realize you are in dazed. You smile and you nod. “Yes, please.”

“Your boyfriend is really cool.” Chanwoo looks at you.

“Ahhh…he is.” You blush. You glance at Bobby. You swear you just catch him winking at you. “Well…I still haven’t got the chance to talk with you.”

Chanwoo smiles. “Okay. Okay. Fair enough. Sorry I was too invested talking with Bobby.”

“Right. We exist here.” Junhoe pouts.

“Babe. Don’t pout or I’d kiss you.” Chanwoo wipes his lips. “Now…Sarah…tell me about yourself.”

“You owe me a kiss.” Junhoe interrupts.

“Sshh be quiet. This is me time.” You tap Junhoe’s hand away. “About me…hmmm wait before that…how you and Junhoe got together?”

“I know you are going to ask this.” Chanwoo chuckles a bit. “He rear ended me.”

Bobby almost chokes when Chanwoo said that and you can’t help it but to laugh. You know damn well where Bobby’s mind goes when Chanwoo said that.

“No. Not like that!” Junhoe panics a little. “Although…wait it is true. I did rear end Chanwoo-”

“Alright that’s enough.” You cover his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Bobby calms himself. “Continue.”

“You alright, hyung?” Chanwoo offers him plain water. Bobby just nods but he accepts the drink. He then continues.

You find Chanwoo’s story is like a fairy tale story. Not that his story is far fetched but his meeting with Junhoe after the car accident was beautiful. It may seem like the meeting was planned but knowing how Junhoe prefers staying home, it was definitely fate that brought them together.

“What about you and Bobby hyung?”

You exchange look with Bobby. What about you and him? What about it? You don’t even know what to tell Chanwoo.

“We just…started dating.” Bobby glances at you. “Maybe I was rushing to introduce myself as Sarah’s boyfriend.”

“Ya…I mean…we literally just get together.” Your heart beats fast. Nervous as fuck right now, you don’t want to hurt Bobby’s feelings or make things awkward.

“Oh. I get what you mean.” Junhoe looks at Chanwoo then chuckles. “I said the same thing too but I wasn’t even sure if Chanwoo likes me or not. Thank God.”

“Yes. You are lucky that I like…I love you.” Chanwoo holds Junhoe’s hand tightly.

“I love you too.” Junhoe smiles shyly.

This is new for you. Junhoe, someone you knew since kindergarten, is acting bashful and all smiley with his boyfriend. It tickles your heart. You look at Bobby with thousands of questions in your head but at the same time, you wish Bobby is acting like Junhoe but for you.

“Thanks for the dinner.” Bobby smiles happily at Chanwoo and Junhoe. “We should hang out again. I know a bar.”

“Sure. Just hit us up.” Chanwoo looks at him. “And oh. I’ll be dropping by your office but I’ll call first.”

Bobby nods. The two of them talk some more while you walk alongside Junhoe.

“So…boyfriend…” Junhoe mentions the word again.

“I don’t know.” You look at him.

“Do you like him?”

You look at Bobby from behind as the four of you are walking towards the parking lot. Do you like him? Yes, you do.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Junhoe puts his hand on your shoulder. “I think he likes you too.”

“Why are you so sure?”

Junhoe stands in front of you, causing you to almost bump into his chest. You whine but you keep quiet immediately as you wait for his answer.

“Of course I am so sure. He likes you, a lot…otherwise he wouldn’t simply introduce himself as your boyfriend.” Junhoe looks into your eyes. “Trust me. I know…I noticed the look.”

You still keep quiet. The look? What look? Junhoe has a point and you can’t believe it yourself. Well, maybe because Junhoe is in a relationship but what does he mean by the look?

“Jun...hoe…” You see him already in Chanwoo’s arm as the two of them bid good night. You wave at him and Chanwoo after wishing the same. “Drive safely!”

Bobby waves at them. “So…uhmmm…let me take you home.”

You nod. The car ride is silent for a few minutes. Good thing the music accompanies, making it less awkward. But you can’t take it any longer.

“Did you mean it?”

“Hmmm?” Bobby looks at you. “Mean what?”

“You know…the whole…” You lick your dry lips. “The whole boyfriend thing.” You almost whisper when you said ‘boyfriend’.

“Ohhh…” He focuses on the road again. “Yes. I mean it.”

“Pull over.” You look at him. He says nothing and just indicate signal to pull over.

“Alright. You wanna talk about it?”

“Yes.” You gulp. “Do you-”

Bobby kisses your lips before you could finish talking.

“I like you…a lot. So I mean it or else…I won’t be crazy enough to introduce myself as your boyfriend.” Bobby holds your cheeks with his thumbs caressing them. He leans for another soft kiss. “I don’t want us to be…friends for…”

“So…it was not a rush when you said those words?”

He shakes his head. “I was just saying that because I felt bad. I mean…I haven’t told you how I feel yet I declared myself as your boyfriend.” He chuckles.

You almost tear up. You look at him again. “Guess Junhoe was right.” You pull him for a kiss, this time you kiss him hard.

“What did Junhoe say?”

“You like me.”

“Yes. Sarah. I like you…a lot.” He kisses your lips.

You complain the seat belt is getting in your way. The moment you unbuckle your seat belt, you find yourself straddling on his laps. He just laughs while adjusting his seat to give some space for the two of you.

“Damn girl. You wanna do it here?”

His hands are cupping your butt, giving a light squeeze. You smile. “Nahhh. I feel like it is so much of hard work doing in the car.”

“You are right. Let’s go to my place.”

“Let’s go.” You return to your seat. “Hold on. Lipstick.” You gasp when he sucks your finger as you wipe his lips. “Calm down.”

“I am calming down. I’m gonna do more than just sucking.” He winks, putting his hand on your thigh.

~~~

“Morning, angel.”

You whine softly, stretching your arms and legs. “Morning…” You wrap yourself with the blanket.

He gives a soft kiss on your lips. “It’s actually almost noon.”

“Gosh! Really? Ahhh no wonder I’m suddenly hungry.” You snuggle closer to his chest.

“Hungry? Still? Even after you ate me?” He hugs your waist.

“You! Oh my God. Don’t say it.” You look at him. “Hmmm…eating you was just…appetizers.” You kiss his chest.

“Just appetizers? Not main course?”

You laugh. “Nope. But really…I’m hungry.”

“Alright. Let’s take a shower first then we go out for lunch.” He gets up. “Come. Shower together, save time.” He winks at you.

“Shower together? Is there only one bathroom in this house?” You tease.

“Well…uh…no but okay. Suit yourself.” He takes towel for you.

You look at him until he disappears into the bathroom. You giggle as you remember his flushed face when you teased him earlier. Of course you want to shower together with him!

Bobby hums to his favourite song while he washes himself. “Ummm nice smell. The salesperson wasn’t lying.”

He keeps humming while he showers when he suddenly feels like being watched. He feels something is creeping behind him.

“BOO!”

“What the fuck!” He grabs the shampoo bottle. “Jesus! You scared me.” He rubs his chest.

You are still laughing. “I’m sorry. Sorry.” You put your arms around his neck.

“So…you decided to join me?”

You notice that smirk on his face. “Yes. Save time.” You tiptoe to give a kiss on his lips.

“Suddenly…I think…we gonna spend more time here.” He touches your bare back down to your butt before he swiftly carries you,

You wrap your legs around his waist, giggling as you and him kiss again and again. “I think so too.”

The next thing you hear is yourself moaning his name and moaning for more as he pounds you in the shower against the wall. You dig your nails on his back every time he goes rough with you.

“Ughhh fuck….”

“Doing it now.” He gives a teasing laughter.

Both of you end up spending about an hour in the bathroom. Every time either you or him try to actually shower, it’d turn into a quick teasing and kissing.

“No more shower together after this.”

“Uh-huh.” He carries you bridal style to the room. “Are you sure?” He puts you gently on the bed then crawls on top of you.

“I’m sure.” You kiss his lips while your hands crawl down towards his towel before you yank it away.

“Ohh…someone wants more?” He lowers himself so he could kiss your neck.

But your sexy time is interrupted.

“Wait.” He gets up. “Oh…I gotta take this call.” He glances at you. “Hello. Mom…”

You watch him rocking the bathrobe even though he wears it messily with that wet hair while he answers the phone at the balcony. You could not help but to stare. But you decide to stare and get ready at the same time.

Part of you still could not believe that you are in relationship with him and even made love with him. It feels unreal. You realize you have your own fairy tale now. You smile to yourself, recalling the first time you met him. About to steal his car and now you steal his heart.

Oh sheesh. Bella was right.

“Alright. See you tomorrow. Have a safe flight. Love you.” Bobby walks back to his room. “Whewww.”

“What happened?”

“My parents are coming.”

~~~

“I haven’t met them in months. Kinda nervous. How do I look?”

“Handsome.” You style his hair a bit.

“Are you sure you don’t want to follow me to the airport?” He touches your chin.

You nod. You remind him how your relationship with him is only known to the public as ‘old friend’ but you and him hang out too often, there are rumours already.

“Don’t worry. I’d still meet them…maybe at your place. To avoid attention.” You give a peck on his lips.

“Alright then. I’ll call you.” He kisses your lips again.

“Should I move out?” Bella teases. “Looking good, Bobby.”

“Thanks Bella.” He chuckles. “Sorry you had to see us like this.”

“Hey that’s okay. Sarah used to be in my shoes. Me walking with different guys…good times.” She zones out. “Oh. Congrats by the way. I knew you gonna bone her.”

Bobby is so surprised upon hearing Bella saying “bone her” that he is speechless. He could only look at her with his lips moving but no words leave his mouth. BONE.

“Bella!” You face palm.

“What? I was right.” Bella blows flying kisses as she walks to her room.

“Bone. Wow.” Bobby is finally able to speak. “Bone.” He laughs.

“Sorry about that. Bella…she…is one of a kind.” You laugh with him.

“Still single? I’d introduce her to someone.” He looks at you. “Hmmm…my girl…”

“Yes please introduce her to someone.” You hug his waist as he lowers his head to kiss you. “My man…”

“I’ll call you.”

“Don’t rush. Go spend time with your parents.” You wave at him, catching his flying kiss. You giggle but hope Bella won’t see that or else…

“Eww that is so…cringe…”

Of course Bella sees that. “What? You have never done that with your exes?” You look at her shaking her head. “Not even with Jaewook? The longest relationship you have ever been into?”

“Okay maybe with Jaewook only. God…now that you mentioned him, I suddenly miss him now.” She jumps onto the couch. “Gonna stalk him.”

You lay down next to her, watching her stalk her ex-boyfriend. Jaewook was the nicest man Bella has ever dated and their relationship lasted for one year until Bella decided to call it a quit.

“Why did you suddenly…stop? I mean why exactly you broke up with him?” You look at Bella. Her expression changes.

“It’s going to sound silly but the reason is…he’s too nice.” Bella smiles a bit. “He’s the man that I’ve been dreaming of. He’s everything. He’s perfect in my eyes and that makes me feel…like shit.”

“I don’t understand. If he really is all that then…you wish you are better?”

“Yes! Yes! I wish I was better…but not to compete with him but to match with him. I feel so lacking.”

Bella is smiling but rather a bitter smile. You feel bad for talking about Jaewook all of sudden. Jaewook really is a nice man. You have met him a few times and you admit he is like the textbook definition of the perfect boyfriend, which is why Bella fell sick and lost weight after ending their relationship.

“Look at me. Party goer, attend almost every festival ever held in this country, too loud, rough. Jaewook loves me for who I am and embraces the differences we have but I still feel like I’m not good for him.” She chuckles a bit. “Still remember how I acted tough when I dumped him.”

You keep quiet for a while. You are not sure of the right words to say.

“I’m sorry. Oh my God, I dampened the mood.” She wipes her tears. “Ah wanna eat pizza? Fried chicken? Chinese food? Let’s go with Chinese food today.”

“Oh…that’s okay. I’m glad you talked about this.” You hold her hands. “Alright. Chinese food. The usual.”

“Got it!” She dials the number. “Hello…”

You think about what she had said earlier. Feel so lacking? Your mind wanders now, thinking about Bobby. Bobby, a man with successful career, surprises you with meals whenever you are stressed with school, cares for you when you are sick.

Anyone would want to date Bobby. Anyone, better than you?

Her words scare you. Maybe she had a point. Maybe you understand now why she felt that way. Jaewook is Bobby in your story now. How could you even match his level? You are still struggling with final year in university while Bobby is a successful man, with some fame and attention on him.

“Do I deserve you, Bobby?”

Meanwhile, Bobby is having a meal with his parents but he hardly enjoys the meal. The rice tastes like sand. The beef feels like rubber. Since seafood is not to his liking, he only stares at the stew.

“So, what do you think? Hyewon is a nice girl. You would love her. I’m going to meet Minjung, Hyewon’s mother tomorrow and I want you to come.”

“But…mom…” Bobby glances at his dad, hoping he could help him.

His father clears his throat. “Yeobo…I know you like Hyewon so much but you are not Jiwon. Let him decide.”

“Let Jiwon decide? No! No, no. You know how girls are these days. I just want the best for Jiwon.” She caresses his cheek gently. “So, 1pm tomorrow.”

“I know yeobo but you should discuss with Jiwon first before deciding this meeting.”

“We can discuss later. Hyewon is a good girl, the best for Jiwon. Trust me.” She looks at them. “For now, let’s eat.”

Bobby looks at his father again, sighing. His father looks apologetic for unable to change his mother’s mind. He just keeps quiet and tries to finish his meal.

_‘But mom, I’m seeing someone. Her name is Sarah.’_

Those words never leave his mouth. He isn’t sure what to do. Meet Hyewon but act like a jerk? Sounds like a good plan. Or be the bigger person, meet her then tell her the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that B99 reference


	6. Chapter 6

1pm. Lunch time.

“Put your phone down, Hyewon.”

Hyewon rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She puts her phone on the table. “Who are we meeting again?”

“My best friend, Youngmi and her son, Bobby. You know Bobby. He designs the shoes you are wearing now.”

Hyewon looks at her shoes. Of course she knows who Bobby is. She has been reading about him last night. She can’t believe her mother is setting her up with him. Would he even like her and even if he likes her or she likes him, this is not the way how it should be. Whose life is it now? Why is her mother deciding things for her? Not just small thing but marriage. Life sentence.

“Really had to take day off for this…Weekend exists…” Hyewon mumbles to herself.

“Youngmi!”

“Minjung!” Youngmi rushes to hug her. “Long time no see. Look at you now. Still gorgeous.”

“Well…I have my secrets.” Minjung chuckles. “You look beautiful too, radiant as always.”

“Thank you.” Youngmi smiles. “Oh right. This is my son, Jiwon or you can call him Bobby.”

“Nice to finally meet you in person. So handsome.” Minjung smiles. She signals her daughter to come closer.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. Thanks, ahjumma.” Bobby bows. He looks at the lady in green peplum dress approaching them.

“Hello. I’m Yoon Hyewon.”

“So pretty. Tall. Like a model.” Youngmi is mesmerized by her beauty.

Minjung smiles widely. “Why don’t we leave these youngsters to chat? Come, Youngmi. We have a lot to catch up.”

The two mothers walk hand in hand towards the kitchen, leaving Bobby and Hyewon standing awkwardly at the gazebo. They exchange look, giving each other a smile.

“Sorry.” Both of them speak at the same time.

“You first. Lady’s first.” Bobby takes a seat.

Hyewon smiles. “I’m sorry…about my mother. I did not want this.” She pours tea for him. “But at least enjoy my brownie which my mom forced me to make.”

Bobby eats a piece. “This is nice. Thanks.” He looks at her. “I did not want this either. We need to think of a way to stop this.”

Hyewon smiles. “I actually thought of picking random guy to pose as my boyfriend…or random girl…”

He chuckles. “That would be a lot of hard work. Trust me.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“Yes…actually yes. I am.” Bobby smiles as he thinks about you. “I like her…a lot. Like her…so much…we just started dating so…I’m still keeping low.”

“I see. But you should tell your mother…and my mother. Bring her along.” Hyewon keeps quiet for a while. “Did you tell your girl about this?” She sees him shaking his head. “What the hell. Tell her.”

“I know. I know. I should tell her before things get complicated.” Bobby sighs. He shoves another piece of brownie. “Damn this is good.”

Hyewon feels proud. “Of course. I created this recipe when I was 12…because I was bored at home.” She chuckles.

The two of them talk some more, trying to get to know each other to make it seem believable that they are alright with their mothers’ plan when they actually are making plans on their own. What their mothers don’t know won’t hurt them…yet.

“Ah look at them, Minjung. Only first meeting but they look comfortable already.” Youngmi feels happy. She looks at Hyewon and Bobby again.

“I know. I thought Hyewon is just going to ignore Bobby. She can be tough sometimes.” Minjung looks at them. She pours another glass of wine. “Cheers to them.”

“And to us.” Youngmi chuckles. She is glad Bobby is talking to Hyewon instead of sitting awkwardly. She can’t wait to brag about this to her husband.

“Your son is single right?”

“Yes. Still single. I hope…” Youngmi pauses. “I haven’t met my son for some time. So I’m not sure.” She sighs. “What about your daughter?”

“Hyewon is single. I don’t trust her finding own boyfriend.” Minjung shakes her head. “Her last boyfriend was…terrible. Already raised his hands on my daughter. Heh. The nerve.” She sips down her wine.

“Oh I know kids these days.” Youngmi chuckles. “Our kids already look perfect together.”

Minjung nods. “After this we can set the engagement date.” She pours another round. “Cheers to us being in-laws.”

~~~

You could not keep your eyes off of this lady named Hyewon who is sitting facing you. So beautiful, model-like figure, stylish, looking great rocking red hair and military styled boots. She smiles at you.

“You must be Sarah. I’m Hyewon.”

She extends her hand to shake with yours. “Hi. Yes. I’m Sarah.” You have a little ice breaking with her while you wait for Bobby and his friend at his house.

“Alright ladies.” Bobby sits next to you. “This is Hanbin.”

Hanbin is all smiling and waving at you then his smile disappears. “Hyewon? Shit. Yoon Hyewon.”

Hyewon gasps when she looks at Hanbin. “No fucking way.” She scoffs. “Kim Hanbin.”

“Oh great. You two know each other. We can cut the introduction short.” Bobby smiles happily.

You try not to laugh at how clueless Bobby is. From the way Hanbin and Hyewon greet, you know they hate each other.

“Is…Hanbin your only male friend?”

“Thank you, Sarah. I was about to ask the same thing.” Hyewon folds her arms.

“Wait…what is going on here?” Bobby looks at them and you. “Well…my other male friends are either taken or not into girls…and uhhh…they are not up to this plan.”

“You didn’t tell me her surname. What the fuck hyung.” Hanbin whispers. He takes a deep breath. “Hi Sarah. Why aren’t you my fake girlfriend instead?” He sits.

Bobby finally understands what is going on now. He looks at them. “I didn’t know…you two…hate each other.” He clears his throat then sips his coffee till he almost finishes it. “So…why…do you hate each other?”

Hanbin and Hyewon exchange look. It was a childish reason that they cannot even remember what the exact reason was that they always end up making up the reason.

“Please pretend to like each other if you wanna get out of our moms’ evil plan.” Bobby looks at Hyewon with pleading eyes.

Hyewon feels bad. She could sense desperation in Bobby’s voice. Also, this is for her. She does not want to go through this arranged marriage.

“Alright. Alright.”

“And you?” Bobby looks at Hanbin.

“Well…you are my best friend…” Hanbin pats his shoulder. “I hate you.” He looks at Hyewon. “I wanna help you.” He looks at you. “Alright.”

“Ahhh thank you so much, Hanbin.” You smile at him. What an interesting man. Cute too.

“Okay since you already know Hyewon…the only thing left is to pretend to like each other.” Bobby looks at them who still refuse to look at each other.

“Pretend. Sure. I’m good at this.” Hyewon glances at Hanbin again.

“Wait. How are we gonna make this convincing? Like…oh look. Suddenly Hyewon has a boyfriend right after meeting Bobby.” You finally voice out what is on your mind.

“Relax, girl.” Hyewon smiles brightly. “My mom never knew who my boyfriends were until I broke up. Also I’ve never brought my boyfriends home. She was never interested in my life…until now. Huh.”

“Means she can’t trust you.” Hanbin teases. “She wants you to settle down but after seeing how many times you broke up…ahhh she said…’gonna find a man for Hyewon because she failed to keep one’.” He laughs.

Hyewon looks at him. “You know…that’s exactly what she said. Well, almost exact but you know…she…did say something like that.”

“Okay. You two work together to look convincing while I gotta tell Sarah about my mom.” Bobby rubs his temple. “This is stressful than I thought.”

“Relax. We can do this.” Hanbin shows thumbs up. “Okay girlfriend. Decide the place we first met.”

“Do NOT call me girlfriend.”

“Then boyfriend?”

You watch Hanbin and Hyewon bicker. Oh wow, they look like a real couple now. You then turn your attention to Bobby now. Not gonna lie, you are nervous too. Although you are confident that the unlikely couple Hanbin and Hyewon are going to pull this, you are still nervous.

“What about your dad?”

“What about him?” Bobby looks at you.

“Well…you are mostly worried about your mom so what about your dad?”

“Hmmm my dad…” He puts his arm around your shoulder. “My dad is an awesome man.” He chuckles. “He objects this arranged marriage. He’s on my side. Don’t worry and oh…he’d love you too.”

You rest your head on his chest. “Really?” You are still nervous. Bobby is only your second boyfriend and you have never went to see your ex’s family. So you are not sure how to handle a mom, other than yours.

He nods. “Don’t worry babe. I’m here with you.” He kisses your head.

You and him are looking at Hanbin and Hyewon arguing over what to say when they are meeting Hyewon’s parents. It feels like watching a k-drama with the typical storyline; the male lead and female lead are always fighting at the beginning but as time passes by, the feelings bloom.

“I think they are going to be fine.” You glance at Bobby.

“Yup. They fight but they love each other very much.” Bobby laughs. “Yah. Kim Hanbin. Yoon Hyewon. Pipe down. You two look like a married couple already.”

Hyewon dramatically gasps. “Married? To him? Ewww.”

“Oh shut up. You think I wanna marry you? I’m offended.” Hanbin rubs his arms, pretending to be shivered at the thought of marrying Hyewon.

You and Bobby could only laugh as the two of you watching them continue bickering. Bobby then suggests take out for dinner which everyone agrees. You decide to relax at the balcony while you read your notes; things you need to know about Bobby’s mom. Sure, it looks stupid like you are taking an exam but you really have no idea how to greet her.

Plus, this is not the usual meeting with boyfriend’s parents. This is to stop arranged marriage which is why you are even more nervous.

 

The day.

“Why are you saying special dinner?” Minjung looks at Hyewon.

“Oh because the restaurant has special dinner offer. The menu looks yummy.” Hyewon walks ahead, leading her parents to the dining room she booked.

“Minjung! Ah come here.” Youngmi gets up. “Oh hello Kyungjae. It’s been so long.” She smiles at him.

“Hello Youngmi. Yes. It’s been so long.” Kyungjae bows his head a little. “Hyunsik.”

“Kyungjae.” Hyunsik laughs as they hug.

After catching up and laughing out loud, they finally notice unfamiliar faces. You and Hanbin are sitting there, awkwardly trying to figure out when is the appropriate time to cut in.

“Uh…who are you and you…?” Minjung glances at her daughter. “What is this?”

“Err…mom, dad…ahjumma, ahjussi…everyone! This is my boyfriend, Hanbin.” Hyewon hugs his neck from the back. She is screaming inside but smiling outside. Gotta look convincing!

“And this is my girlfriend.” Bobby holds your hand.

Silence. Complete silence. The mothers are speechless while the fathers…

“You are so pretty.”

“How a handsome man like you could fall for my little girl, Hyewon?”

From their faces alone, anyone can tell that the mothers really are not liking this!

“And that’s how I met Hyewon.” Hanbin smiles happily while trying to control his proud face. Proud of himself!

“Oh…you are the girl Bobby said was an old friend. Ahhh no wonder. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere.” Hyunsik looks at you. “So from fake old friend to lover now?”

You blush. “I guess so…” You smile shyly.

“Eat more.” Kyungjae puts some pieces of chicken into Hanbin’s rice bowl. “Big boys like you two needs to eat lots.” He does the same for Bobby.

“Thanks, ahjussi.” Both Hanbin and Bobby say at the same time.

“Hanbin, now that you are seeing my daughter…I hope you stay strong. This girl is difficult.” Kyungjae laughs.

“Dad.” Hyewon rolls her eyes but she is celebrating inside. Perfect.

“And you Sarah….I hope you love my son here for the way he is. Love him as Kim Jiwon first.” Hyunsik pats his son’s shoulder as he talks to you.

“Yes, ahjusshi. Loving him as Kim Jiwon first is the most important.” You look at Bobby while holding his hand under the table.

The dinner is a happy one but not for Youngmi and Minjung. They immediately lost appetite and only chug down wines. They are not even engaging in any conversation unless they have to.

They then excuse themselves to the washroom, excusing themselves to calm their nerve.

“What is going on right now?” Youngmi looks at her.

“Our kids. That is what going on right now.” Minjung searches for her cigarette to have a quick smoke. “Huh. Suddenly Hyewon has boyfriend?”

“Or maybe Hyewon has been dating but she never tells you…just like Bobby. Aigoo.” Youngmi sighs.

“Well…it is true. Hyewon never shares her personal, private life.” Minjung gives a bitter laugh. “Hyewon was never close with me. She is close with her father.”

“Hmmm…I haven’t seen my Bobby for years. That drove us apart.” Youngmi looks at her. “But we just want the best for them, right?”

Minjung nods. She tosses the cigarette bud into the bin. “If Hyewon and Bobby are really serious in relationship with their own partners…we can’t be in-laws.” She pauses. “Guess…if we don’t want to hurt our relationship with our kids…we have to start listening, talking to them.”

“I guess you are right.” Youngmi smiles a bit. “I don’t want to argue with Bobby because…he already has someone.” She looks at Minjung. “Let’s get to know Hanbin and Sarah.”

Minjung smiles again. “Agreed. Let’s get to know them and maybe…give some warning.” She chuckles.

Meanwhile, you feel comfortable with the dads. Even Hanbin who was tensed at the beginning has relaxed now. You cannot believe this but you are still unsure. Part of you is still anxious.

You can feel the stares from the mothers. Ah shit. This is why you are still anxious. You know the mothers don’t like you and Hanbin. You glance at Hanbin and you notice how he quiets down a little when the mothers return to the table.

Finally, they have finished everything served on the table.

Youngmi approaches you. “Sarah. Hi.”

“Oh ahjumma. Hi.” You bow.

“We didn’t have much chance to talk together right?” Youngmi smiles as she holds your arm. “So how about you give me your number? Maybe we can talk some more over coffee.”

_‘Ah shittttt.’_ You know this game. Your mother warned you. She even did this to your brother’s girlfriend.

“Sure!” You type your phone number. “There you go.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you when I see you. Good night.” She waves at you.

“Oh boy.” Hanbin stands facing you. “I’m dead.”

“Did Minjung ahjumma ask for your phone number?” You see him nodding. You are not even surprised. “I know they want to separate us from their kids.”

“I think that was okay andddd... I'm sure my mom officially hates you.” Hyewon looks at Hanbin.

“Geez. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry. We are in this together, alright.” Bobby massages his shoulders like prepping him for a fight.

“We gotta make our back story even more convincing.” Hyewon sighs. “Anyway…enough stress. Let’s get some drink. My treat!”

Everyone agrees. After reaching the nearest bar, all four of you choose the most secluded table and order a tower of beer.

“Hey baby…are you okay?”

You look at Bobby. “Hmmm…I guess.” You tell him you are actually worried about your internship when in fact you are worried to meet his mom alone. You are sure that she would want to meet you ALONE. The thought scares you.

“You’d be okay, baby girl. I know. You are a smart, hardworking and talented girl. Sexy too.” Bobby teases, giving you a soft kiss on your lips.

“Stop it.” You smile shyly. “I’m gonna get some rum…” You get up. “Holy!” You tap Bobby’s shoulder repeatedly.

“What’s wrong? Ohhh…” He quickly takes his phone and snaps a few shots. “Nice! Gonna use these photos in future.” He laughs.

“Very nice. They really are serious in this…convincing thing.” You giggle.

Hyewon and Hanbin are standing at one corner or you could say in their own world where there is no space in between them. You could see Hanbin pulls Hyewon’s leg closer as he rubs her thigh while they kiss like nobody’s watching.

You then feel a pair of hands creeping around your waist. “Should we leave them?” You glance at Bobby.

Bobby nods. “We should but tell them first.”

“Oh they are coming. Let’s pretend we see nothing.” You hold your beer glass and trying to sip whatever is left in the almost empty glass.

Hyewon fixes her blouse and hair as she walks back to the table. She wipes her smudged lips then applies another layer of lipstick. Hanbin is seen drinking sky juice at the bar, acting like nothing happened.

You and Bobby try not to laugh but Hyewon catches you two.

“Okay…you both saw.”

“No.” You smile awkwardly.

“Yes.” Bobby glances at you. “What?” He whispers when you look at him like you are going to beat him.

“Everything?”

“It depends on your definition of everything.” Bobby looks at her. “How much is the everything?”

“Bobby.” You elbow him. “We saw the kiss. But hey it’s okay. You are allowed to kiss Hanbin. No need to hide. We are not judging you.”

Hyewon blushes. “Funny. One moment we are at each other’s throat and the next moment…”

“You and him are at each other’s tongue.” Bobby teases. He sees Hanbin slowly makes his way to the table. “Ahh the man of the night. Our MVP Kim Hanbin!” He notices a man standing next to Hanbin. “Who…”

“Oh this is Christian Yu.” Hanbin raises his voice to beat the loud music but the music stops at the right moment. “Well…I wasn’t shouting…sort of but ya, Christian Yu.”

You almost choke when you hear the name. “Christian…” You look at him.

You suddenly feel like you are Amenediel. This is what watching Lucifer suddenly influences your thought. The time seems to slow down and your focus is on Christian only. You gulp. All the memories are coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes fellas. watch Lucifer on Netflix


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little throwback. uwu

5 years ago

You always take the bus to your part time job. Reason? Because you get to see this hot guy on the bus. He hardly pays attention to surrounding as he prefers listening to songs with his eyes shut. You don’t mind because you can bravely stare at him until you get off of the bus.

You never talked with that hot guy. You wished.

That is until he talks to you first.

“Hey.”

You look around but no one responds to him. “You…hey to me?”

“Yes silly.” He smiles. “Where were you yesterday? You weren’t on the bus.”

_‘Oh my God? He noticed?’_ “Err…I was feeling unwell.” You look at the hot guy you have been staring at for weeks standing right in front of you.

“Ah. Really? Did you visit the doctor? Eat medicines?”  

You nod. He sounds worried and concerned. You keep looking at him. This hot guy is really talking to you. What a great morning. You cannot wait to tell Bella.

“Oh by the way, my name is Christian Yu.”

_‘Sexy beast please marry me.’_ “I’m Sarah.”

And that marks the beginning of your friendship with the hot stranger turned friend named Christian Yu. Bus ride is something you look forward to everyday. Eventually, you and him exchange phone numbers.

From random ‘how are you’ and ‘what are you doing’ texts, to ‘good morning’ texts daily, to texting till late night, texting in context of third party while actually describing each other and to finally meet outside your rented house for him to confess and gave you the best kiss.

You feel like you are at the top of the world. Christian is your first boyfriend which makes you feel giddy whenever you think about him. You try not to ask for relationship advice yet since he is your first boyfriend but you sure love reading online.

It is the 7th month with Christian.

“Are you free?”

“Like now? Sort of. I just finished my shift and I’m super hungry now.” You put your phone on loud speaker while you change your shirt. “Why? Anything?”

“Perfect. I’m outside. Let’s grab something to eat.”

“Really?” You shove your shirt into your bag then rush outside to see Christian sitting on his motorcycle waiting for you. “Really perfect timing.” You approach him.

“Come here.” Christian holds your hands, pulling you closer before kissing your lips softly. “My baby girl works hard.”

You whine. He kisses you again. “Hmmm I should whine often.” You chuckle. “I’m so tired. The new stocks came today and ughh so many boxes.”

He cups your chin. “Poor my baby girl. Come. Let’s eat something. Feed that tummy.” He kisses your lips once again before putting the helmet on.

“Let’s go!” You cheer as you get onto his motorcycle. “Don’t go too fast.” You lean against his back.

“Alright baby girl. Hold me tight.”

Christian is the man you have always dreamed of. Dork with lame uncle jokes, knows how to make you laugh, loves babying you and surprises you. Surprised kisses, surprised hugs, carrying out like you are a bag of potato. Things like that made you happy.

Your fear is not losing him but the thoughts in your head are slowly conquering you. Everyday you look at him and you think, what if you are not good for him?

Eyes are always on him whenever you go out with him. Understandable. Look at him. Just look at him. You try to shoo your negative thoughts away but they always find their way back to your mind especially how lately, Christian seems to distant himself from you.

But perhaps you love him too hard. You started to get too positive even when you don’t see him for two months. You convinced yourself he is just too busy so you make sure you are busy too so you won’t miss him too much.

Wrong. You missed him.

“Hey, Sarah.”

“Hi, Jun.” You greet his friend. “Ummm…is uhh…Christian here?”

Jun tilts his head a bit, letting you in. “He’s…kinda busy. But since you are Sarah, you can come in. Feel like I haven’t seen you hanging out here for so long.”

You follow him to Christian’s studio. “I’ve been busy. Thanks, Junhong.” You take a deep breath before you knock the door. Don’t know why, usually you would just barge in but this is the first time you knock.

“Come in.” Christian sighs. “What are you doing here?”

Okay, you take that hard. Ouch. He doesn’t want to see you? He doesn’t even look happy to see you. Hello. You and him haven’t met for 2 months.

“I…wanted to say hi.”

“You can text.” He turns his attention back to his computer.

“But you don’t answer.” You slowly approach him. “I miss you.” You whisper, hesitating to hug him.

“Sarah.”

Uh oh. That tone. You heard that tone before, somewhere. You know it already.

“You are breaking up with me.” Christian looks surprised but immediately shows his relaxed face. You know the tone. You are always there when your friend Bella is being dump or she dumps someone. “Okay…well…at least not through text.” You force a smile.

“I’m…sorry. It’s just…I don’t feel it anymore, you know? You and me…it feels empty. There is no spark.” Christian tries to hold your hand but you avoid him. He stands quietly, waiting for you to speak.

“Since when?”

“About 2…3 months.”

“Is there another girl?”

“No. No, no…no other girl. It is just…”

“You. I know what you are going to say.” You gather your courage to look at him. “It is not me, right? Am I lacking in anything?” You see him shaking his head.

The atmosphere makes you feel uncomfortable. You don’t want to be here anymore. You take a look at him one last time before you leave. You look at the couple ring on your finger then search on his fingers. Of course, what do you expect? He no longer has the ring on him.

“Thanks for the good times. Goodbye, Christian Yu…”

~~~

“No way.”

You nod. You just told Bella your encounter with Christian. What a small world. Christian is Hanbin’s friend. You did not lie saying you don’t know Christian but you felt like you were suffocating earlier. In the club with your boyfriend and your ex? Yes, very suffocating.

“I…I hope I won’t see him anymore.” You plop on the couch. “I THOUGHT I won’t see him anymore. What the hell.” You bury your face on your pillow, screaming your lungs out.

Bella makes hot tea for you and her. “There. There. Drink first.” She takes a seat. “Have you…ever thought about him? Remember him?”

“Sometimes.” You drink the tea. Feels good drinking hot tea. “That was after the breakup…when I see you with a man…hmmm…Valentine’s day. Then I got over him. I’d only suddenly remember him if I see things which remind me of him.”

“Then…I think you’d be fine. Don’t fall into temptation. You know how exes are like.” Bella rolls her eyes. “Oh wait. You don’t.” She laughs.

You don’t take it to your heart because it is true. You don’t. “Alright. Since you are a pro at this…do tell me how exes are.”

~~~

You smile happily. Feel like nothing can bring you down today. Maybe tomorrow but not today! Today is declared as the best day even though it is only 10 in the morning. You hum to your favourite song while walking towards the cafe.

“Someone looks cheery today.”

You smile at the barista, Lena. “Well because I AM cheery today.”

Lena smiles at your remark. “So…the usual?”

“Hmmm how about I try that coffee you keep recommending?”

Lena chuckles. “You ARE cheery. Alright then. You won’t regret this.”

“Hopefully. Or else…gonna blame you if my day is ruined.” You tease her.

Why are you happy? Your professor accepted the topic you proposed for your dissertation. FINALLY. After research and so much crying, the topic was approved.

“That would be 5,000 won.”

“I’ll take care of this. Let me have what she has.”

You realize the owner of the voice is Christian. Fuck. Day is ruined already. “Oh you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Christian looks into your eyes. “We can do this all morning but we gonna hold the line. That’s rude, right?” He smiles.

He got a point. You hate it. “Very well.” You take your drinks. “Thanks. See you.”

“Wait. Can we talk or are you really busy?”

You look at his pleading eyes then you remember what Bella said last night.

_“He would wanna talk with you and somehow you don’t have the heart to say no because he would show his pleading, puppy eyes. Since you hold no grudge against him and you don’t hate him, just talk BUT…try to change topic if he starts to talk about the past.”_

“Yeah sure. I’m kinda free.” You sit.

Christian is satisfied. He sits facing you. “Hmmm…the coffee tastes nice.” He looks at you agreeing to his comment. “And…you look wonderful.”

_“Expect him to compliment your look.”_

Bella’s words are ringing in your head. “I know. I mean….ya I know I look wonderful.” You have no idea where you got that confidence. Must be from Junhoe.

_“But don’t compliment him back. Talk about the weather. Politics. Sports. School.”_

“I’ve got new tattoo.” Christian sips his coffee to fill the awkward atmosphere. He curses in his mind for not knowing what to say when he invited you to have a drink with him.

“I love library now. Great place. Perfect for my finals which I should be focusing at.” You look at him. It IS SO awkward. Bella didn’t tell her this and how the heck she stays friends with her exes?

“Oh. You are a uni student now. Congrats.” Christian leans closer. “Do you still play instruments?”

You nod. “It makes me happy. I would never stop playing.”

“Including drums?”

You look into his eyes.

 

_“I’ve always wanted to play drums…violin…you know. Same sort.” You take a seat then holds the drumsticks as you randomly hit the drums. “For you.”_

_Christian chuckles. “Aghh so bad.” He kisses the top of your head. “I can teach you.”_

_“Really?” You rubs his arms. “Then do teach me.”_

_He spins you around then kisses your lips. “Of course baby girl. I’d teach you.” He kisses you again and again._

_There and then, you would go to his place to learn how to play the drum. He is very gentle with you, patiently teaches you but lucky for him, you are a fast learner._

_You play a beat for him on his birthday. He looks very proud as he watches and listens._

_“I am the best, most awesome teacher.”_

_“And the best boyfriend.” You hug his neck. “Happy birthday.”_

_“Right. I am the best boyfriend.” He pulls you closer. “Thanks babe…I love you…”_

 

“Well of course. Drums…I’m part of the drumline for my uni band.” You stare down at the floor, cursing yourself for reminiscing the time with him. “I…need to go.”

“Let me take you home.” He tries to look at your eyes. “Please.”

“But you already bought me coffee.”

“Ah not a big deal. Come.”

You follow him to his motorcycle. He is still using the same old one. _‘Yes memories, please come to my mind uninvited.’_ This is harder than you thought. Before you put on the helmet, you notice a Hello Kitty sticker on it. The same sticker that he put because a little girl was thankful for your and his help. Darn memories!

_‘This isn’t right. I should inform Bobby. But what should I say? Maybe I should tell Bella. No. She would nag at me.’_

You unconsciously put your hands around his waist, resting your head on his back. You shut your eyes with your mind haunting you with your memories spent with him. You remember how much you loved him. You loved him hard, so hard. People always say first love is the hardest, most memorable and leaves a special place in heart.

You took about 3 months and weight lost to get over Christian. You even traveled. You really have gotten over him and you haven’t thought about him at all. Then you met Bobby. You fell in love again. Bobby makes you happy and makes you feel so loved.

What is Christian suddenly doing here, appearing back in your life?

“We are here.”

His voice wakes you up from your thoughts. “Oh. I almost fall asleep.” You slowly get off of his motorcycle.

“You are always able to sleep literally anywhere.” Christian keeps the helmets properly. He turns to look at you, extending his hand to fix your hair. “There. Pretty.”

You feel nervous when he touches your hair. What is he doing? “Christian…I’m good.” You sigh. “Thanks for the ride back home. Ride safely.”

“Wait.” He holds your cheeks then he leans for a soft kiss. Somehow you are not resisting and instead, you kiss him back. The kiss is slow and soft yet sensual. He miss your lips, your touch, you.

 

“Christian.”

He realizes he is just imagining. “Sorry. I was uhhh…thinking what to eat.”

“That is so random. Are you really hungry? There’s a convenience store in about 100 meters.” You smile at him.

“Really? Good then. Well, see you?” Christian puts on his helmet again while looking up at the sky. “Ah don’t rain yet.” He whispers.

But the dark clouds haunting you and him earlier are slowly getting accompanied by thunder. It starts to drizzle but the thunder and lightning are so scary and loud, you could hear stray cats screaming to find shelter.

“Or you can come inside. There are food in the fridge.” You unlock the door then you wait for him. You tell him to park his motorcycle under the roof at the side.

“Really? You don't mind?" He sees you shaking your head and inviting him again. "Thanks." He parks his motorcycle just right before the rain pours heavily. "Can’t believe you are still renting here.” He looks around. “It’s been years.”

“It is still the cheapest. Also, the landlady is nice.” You look at him. “Make yourself at home. Let me reheat the food.”

You are brave for allowing Christian to come in, knowing damn well Bella is totally going to yell at you. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Sorry, Bella!

You are lucky Bella is not home and won’t be home for the next 3 days.

“The place is cute. Just nice. Not too big and not too small.” Christian hears you agreeing with him. He looks outside to see the rain showing no signs to stop.

You are at the kitchen, hiding yourself from Christian for a while. You are nervous. You keep checking your phone to see if Bobby drops any messages. There are a few; just him telling you how the day is and how Bali is beautiful.

Meanwhile, Christian is standing by the kitchen table as he watches you busying yourself. He smiles a bit. He misses you but perhaps it is too late now? He keeps looking a you...wishing you are still his…


	8. Chapter 8

You rub your eyes as you pull your blanket higher. Such a cold morning and you love it. You stare outside the window, watching the heavy rain is still pouring. Perfect. Just stay indoor the whole day.

Then you smell something from the kitchen. Eggs, bacon and toast. Someone is cooking. Wait. Someone is cooking! You shoot up and grab your robe before you remember Christian is here with you.

You sit on the bed again thinking about last night.

Last night was awkward with lots of sexual tension between you and Christian. Catching up with him, eating dinner with him on the couch while watching Netflix, laughing and smiling with him. Then there’s that awkward atmosphere when you caught him staring at you like he’s longing for you.

_“I’ve missed you…a lot. I know you don’t want to hear this but…I really missed you.”_

You shut your eyes. Damn it. Don’t make it difficult. You look at yourself in the mirror while you convince yourself once again that you are over him and you love one man only named Kim Jiwon a.k.a Bobby.

“Listen Sarah. Christian is just a passerby now. Don’t let him get into your head.” You look at the mirror. “Okay. Act natural.”

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

You smile at Christian. “Good morning.” You look at him. “You shouldn’t have…I mean you are the guest but you cook.”

“That’s okay babe. Ahh I mean…Sarah.” Christian glances at you.

You pretend not to hear that. Babe. He’s been calling you babe since last night. “So…coffee or juice?”

“Both.”

You brew coffee for the two of you and pour some orange juice into the glasses. “Not fresh orange but straight from the box.” You smile.

“I don’t mind.” Christian then serves the breakfast on the table. “I hope I’m not overdoing with this breakfast.”

“You clearly overdo this.” You laugh. “These…could feed like 4 people.”

“Sorry. It’s been so long since I last prepared meal…for two…”

Oh boy, here we go again. “Let’s eat. Very hungry. I could use a heavy breakfast.” You change the topic. “Umm the pancake is good.”

“Thanks. I remember you love eating pancake.”

“Well, who doesn’t love pancake?” You smile at him. “Anyway…I’m sorry I cannot accompany you or anything. I’m heading to the library and probably gonna spend a lot of time there.”

Christian’s mood goes down the drain. His hope to spend time with you just crushed but he puts a smile on his face. “Ah that’s okay. You sort of accompany me already…right now.” He chuckles. “Maybe next time…”

“I can’t promise especially how my finals are coming and I’m still working on to get a place for internship.” You notice his disappointed eyes. “But…I’ll try. We can…go to festival or anything. Once I’m free.”

“Okay. Focus on your work first.” He smiles. “And our breakfast.”

You chuckle a bit. “Yes.”

The rest of the morning goes by smoothly. No more awkward moments and the talk about the past. You are relieved because he stops trying to mention the past. You really don’t want him to regret the past too. Maybe you and him are not meant to be.

“Hey. Do you have like extra towel?”

“Yes.” You gulp when he appears only in shorts. You could see his tattoos. You don’t remember him having that many tattoos and honestly, he looks hot. “Here.” You nod when he thanked you for the towel. “My ex and my current boyfriend are both sexy. I am lucky.” You giggle.

Your phone rings, startling you from your thoughts.

“Babe.”

“Ahh Bobby…” You whine. “When are you coming back?”

“Tonight. Oh babe. I miss you so fucking much.”

“Me too. I miss you too. I wanna kiss you now if I can.”

Bobby laughs then he smirks although you can’t see him. “Well…I wanna do more than just kissing you.”

“Then come back quick…I’m all yours…”

Christian overhears you on the phone with Bobby. He slowly walks away to the living room. He knows it is too late for everything. He should be the bigger person and respect your relationship with Bobby but evil thoughts just love to drop by his mind and conquer him for a while.

He sighs, telling to himself that he shouldn’t try to win you back.

_‘But why not? You love her…’_

“Ya but I ruined it. Too focused in my work…didn’t think well and I let her go. Didn’t even try back then so I shouldn’t try now…especially how she is seeing someone…’

_‘She is just seeing someone. Heck. Even married couples play behind their spouses’ back…’_

“What the hell…” Christian bites his lip. He shuts his eyes, trying to calm himself to shoo the evil thoughts.

“Are you ready? Sorry if I look like as if I’m chasing you out from the house.” You smile at him.

“Oh! Wait.” He dries his hair. “Nahhh it’s okay. You are already nice letting me stay overnight. Thanks again.”

“No problem. That’s what friends are for.” You look at him.

The two of you say nothing as you and him look into each other’s eyes. You can feel your heart beating fast and your palms are sweaty. You want to say something but your lips are sealed. You could only say ‘let’s go now’ in your head.

But there is more than just that which you want to say or rather ask. Sure, you told yourself to not think of the past but you couldn’t help it. You want to know but do you really want to know?

The silence is killing him but he takes the time to appreciate this moment. He never know when else he would be able to look at you this close. He would have if he was not a fool. He would have you in your arms if he did not neglect you.

“Christian…”

“Sarah…”

You take a deep breath.

~~~

You look at the screen and smile. The plane has landed. Immediately, a text comes in from Bobby to inform you that he just unbuckle the seat belt. You are excited to see him again. Only 4 days apart but it felt like forever. You miss him.

Most importantly, you need him.

You need him especially how your old love comes into your picture again.

You need Bobby to keep you sane, to keep you away from Christian, to remind you that your one and only man is him.

“Hey…babe.” Bobby whispers. “Did you wait long?”

“Not really.” You look at him. How you wish you could hug him and kiss him now but since your relationship with him is still a secret to the public, you hold yourself back. “Come. I can’t wait to hear stories about Bali.”

“And I can’t wait to hear what you have been up to.” Bobby follows you to the parking lot. He keeps looking at you. He knows you have something to tell him.

“Okay.” You start the engine. “Before we go…” You lean for a quick kiss. “Finally.”

Bobby chuckles. “Leave the parking lot first then we can kiss more.”

“Oh you are right.” You giggle. “I just missed your kisses…your hugs…you scent…everything about you.” You push the gear to drive.

“I missed everything about you too. So good to see you again.” He pats your hand. “Not gonna disturb you driving so…” He leans the seat. “Ahh nice.”

You glance at him. “Please disturb me. I missed that too.” You chuckle. You continue driving. “So, how’s Bali? Looking at your photos…Bali looks beautiful.” Quiet. You glance at him only to see he is in slumber land. “Huh? So fast? Hmmm…good night.”

You reach Bobby’s place after about more than one hour drive. You just park the car but still has not wake him up. You don’t want to disrupt his sleep. Plus, he looks really tired and you don’t have the heart to wake him up.

“I’m glad you are home. I need you to remind me that I love you only.” You kiss his forehead. “How do you deal with your ex? Hmmm…I’ll talk again tomorrow.”

You decide to sleep in the car with him instead. You didn’t know when you fell asleep as you wake up the next day on the bed with your clothes changed into his pajamas. You wrap yourself with the blanket, not planning to get up soon.

Meanwhile, Bobby just finished with his exercise at the balcony. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly. He keeps thinking about your words because the truth is, he was already awake at that time.

“Is your ex…Christian Yu…the guy at the club? Hmmm…” Bobby snickers. “Well…” He walks to his study room. “Christian…Yu…Ohhh…Interesting.”

~~~

“Uhmmm…who…” Christian finally realizes who is waiting for him. “Wait. I remember you. From the club. Hanbin’s friend…and yes…I know you because of your shoes.” He smiles. “Sorry I keep you waiting.”

Bobby approaches him. “That’s alright. My fault. I just came unannounced.” He bows his head a bit as he shakes hand with Christian.

The room suddenly feels hot. The atmosphere is tensed with the two men only look at each other without saying much. Of course, they talked about someone named Sarah earlier which has come to this silence.

“Why are you so scared? She loves you. She is yours. I’m just…old story.” Christian speaks first.

“How can I be sure if you are just an old story? An old story….waiting to be revived…to renew.” Bobby smirks. He takes a sip from his beer bottle.

“Hmmm…so you ARE scared.” Christian smiles. “Look. I can stay away from Sarah if that’s what you want but…I should at least tell her why.”

Bobby holds his fist. Hate how he is physically smaller than Christian but he feels like he could throw a punch. He calms himself down by taking a slow, deep breath.

“Anyway, I’m very busy. We can chat later if you still have more to say.” Christian gets up. He walks to his table and pretending to ignore Bobby’s presence.

“I’d make sure we talk again.”

Christian glances at Bobby but he says nothing. He looks at the door when Bobby slams it. He sighs. He keeps thinking of what Bobby said earlier. Leave Sarah alone. Stay away from Sarah. Of course he can do that…can he?

Meanwhile, Bobby is on his third cigarette now. Part of him is angry with himself and another part of him feels insecure. The first time he saw Christian at the club, he found that man as good looking, cool, funny guy. Then when you told him you knew him, he already started to feel shaky.

Sarah, you knew him but you put a full stop on that introduction.

You dated him.

Bobby tosses his cigarette aside then takes the wheel. He doesn’t feel like going to office today. He drives to wherever he feels like it. Maybe far away from the city would be good.

“Ahh. Wait. Maybe I should go see my parents instead.”

He changes the route. Visiting his parents is the right thing to do now. He could at least sleep and calm himself there a bit so he would think rationally. He glances at his phone when he hears the notification tone. A few voice notes from you.

 

_“Hey Bobby. Where you at? Listen…I’d be very busy these few weeks.”_   
_“Need to finish my report…studying. More like dying. Ughhh…”_   
_“Finals coming up.”_   
_“I really miss you but timing is bad to cuddle with you all the time. Sighs.”_   
_“Anyway, if wanna hang out tell me. Miss our little dates.”_   
_“See you.”_

 

You look at your phone. You wonder why Bobby is kind of distancing himself from you. Did you say something wrong? Did you hurt him? You don’t know. He is suddenly so quiet.

“Hmmm…does he find out already that…I didn’t just know Christian? Oh no. What if he is mad? Then he should talk to me.” You sigh. “Wait…am I overthinking? Is he just tired? Creator’s block? Is that a thing?”

“Ssshhh…”

You apologise to that student. For a second, you have forgotten that you are at the library. You gather your things as you decide to find other secluded table. You can’t really focus when your boyfriend is acting odd and your mind is now invaded by an ‘alien’ named Christian.

“Come on, Sarah. Finals. Boyfriend aside. Ex-boyfriend, throw that far away.” You whisper to yourself. “Hmmm…maybe I should get coffee.”

You walk slowly to the same cafe while at the same time checking your phone. Still no replies. You tell yourself that Bobby is just busy even though you know you can’t even lie to yourself. You know Bobby always steals a minute or two so he could reply no matter how busy he is.

“Something is bothering him…” You look at your phone again while walking but you don’t realize someone is standing in your way that you bump into him. You gasp as you fall on your butt first. “What the hell?!”

“Whoa. Calm down.” Christian helps you to stand up again. “More like something is bothering you.” He chuckles a bit. “Are you alright?”

You rub the dirt on your pants and your elbow. “Ya. I’m alright.” You look at him. _‘No Christian. Not alright. My butt hurts. I feel like a fruit falling to the ground.’_ “Sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“Good thing you are sidewalk.”

He sounds worried. You look at him again with your books in his hands. “Come. Let me buy you a drink this time.”

Christian nods.

You decide to study at the cafe instead. Maybe the jazz music at the cafe calms you that you manage to study better than your sad attempt at the library earlier. Your table is a mess with books and a few cups of coffee.

“Wow. Bet your exam result is good always. Straight A student.”

You just remember Christian is still here. “Oh! Christian…” You smile shyly. “Well…I don’t want to brag…” You giggle. “What are you still doing here?”

“Working. I’m editing the video my crew shot the other day.” Christian puts his laptop aside. “You are really focused in your studies huh. That’s…good.”

“Thanks.” You look at him. You stretch your arms a bit. “Whewww. Tired.”

“Take a break first.”

You nod. You then take your phone to see if Bobby replies. To your disappointment, there is still no replies. What’s up? You decide to call him. No answer. You try again. No answer. You are sure he knows the phone is ringing and is just looking at the phone instead of answering it.

“Hmmm…okay fine. Maybe he really is busy.” You enter the cafe again.

You see Christian is there with his eyes fixed to his laptop. It reminds you of the day you went to see him for the last time, the day he broke up with you. It hurts, somehow still hurts. It is fresh in your memory. From one text to no text at all. Calls? In your dream. There was no contact for two months and when you finally met him, you went home with a heartbreak.

You think about what Bobby is doing now. Is Bobby going to turn into how Christian was? You hope not. You deserve to know if you have done something wrong or if you hurt him. You never had the chance to talk with Christian back then so you don’t want the same to happen to you with Bobby.

You slowly take a seat again, quietly as you try not to disturb Christian.

 

“Sweetie…I know something is bothering you.”

Bobby glances at his mother. “What are you talking about?”

Youngmi sits next to him. “We may have…a distance between us. I’m probably not the best mother but still, I am your mother.” She pats his hand gently. “I know there is something on your mind.”

Bobby sighs. He puts the console aside. “Mom…have you ever felt jealous? Like…uhhh…maybe you have a hunch…bad feeling?” He rubs his face. “I mean. Okay. Let’s say dad…meets his ex-girlfriend and they hang out.”

Youngmi listens to her son’s worries. This must be about Sarah. She wants to get to know you better since you are her son’s love interest but she hasn’t had the time. She keeps quiet as she listens. Sarah meets her ex-boyfriend?

“Have you talked to her?” Youngmi finally speaks. “Have you asked her about this…what’s his name? Christian… yes Christian. The world is small, Bobby. It is no surprise that the two of them would eventually meet.”

Bobby hugs his pillow. “I’m insecure. That Christian guy is really good looking…he looks like a fun guy.” He pauses. “I don’t know what to say, mom. I don’t want to fight with her.”

“Is that why you ignore her calls and texts all day?” She looks at her son. “Please. I noticed.” She gets up. “You shouldn’t do that. You should act like nothing happened because I’m sure she has no clue of why you are behaving…like this.”

Bobby takes his phone to read your messages and listen to your voice notes again. Maybe his mother is right. He shouldn’t act like this all of sudden. He owes you an explanation although in a way, he wants you to explain to him. But he shuts you down even before you know how he feels.

“I…went to meet his ex. Thought-”

“You what? Oh no.” Youngmi sits again. “Why? Aigoo. This boy.” She hits his shoulder. “You should never meet the ex yet. Too soon. You are already showing to him that you are scared.”

“Well…that’s because I AM scared.” Bobby screams. “Sorry.”

“Talk to her. Talk to Sarah.”

Bobby looks at his phone and at the same time, a call comes in.

“Answer that.”

Bobby still hesitates. In the end, he just lets the call unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian watches you sleep at the table in the cafe. He smiles. He already apologized to the staffs and good thing they are nice. He assumed they must have known you for so long that they don’t mind. Still, he is not letting you to sleep there.

He packs your things then wake you up. He finds you adorable seeing you whine as you slowly wake up.

“What time is it?” You yawn.

“Almost 10pm. Come. Let me take you home.”

Christian’s soft voice makes your heart flutter. You look at him and smile. “Okay…let’s go home.” You apologize to the staffs as you leave the cafe.

“Sarah.” Lena, the barista calls you. “Got a minute?”

You nod. “Anything?”

“What’s with you and…him? I thought you said you are seeing…” Lena whispers. “Bobby.”

“Oh!” You chuckles. “Nahhh he is just a friend.”

“A friend?” Lena crosses her arms. “He doesn’t look like ‘just a friend’, Sarah. The way he looks at you…the way he treats you.”

You keep quiet for a second. You look at Christian who is waiting for you outside. “He was my boyfriend.”

You hug his waist tightly while he rides his motorcycle back to your place. Riding motorcycle with him has always been fun. You remember the first time you took a ride with him when he finally bought himself a motorcycle. He rode too fast every time you told him not to then you decided to sulk with him.

When he asked you why, you told him that you wanna spend more time with him on motorcycle and risk losing your phone to the ground for taking photos and videos.

You smile as you recall the memory. You take your phone and start taking videos for your instagram story.

“Christian, say hi.”

“What? Oh HIIIIIII!”

You laugh happily, posting the videos and other photos you took although mostly are just vehicles and street lights.

But Bobby is not even smiling.

He sees your instagram stories.

“So…she is spending time with Christian. Busy with finals my ass.” He scoffs. He takes a deep breath. “What is she doing….I’m…lost.”

He knows he hasn’t been replying or answering your calls but that doesn’t mean you can go around playing with Christian. And this Christian Yu guy…he really doesn’t give a fuck. He is not staying away from you…

Is it because of opportunity lies before Christian? Is it because Christian came at the right time, just right before Bobby left for Bali and there was a space for him to squeeze himself back into your life? And now he is ignoring you, Christian gets more opportunities.

He sighs.

“Still not sleeping yet?” Youngmi approaches him. “Go to bed.”

He glances at his mother. “Mom…have you ever have…doubts about love?”

She sits next to him. “Doubts? Sometimes…even though I’m married to your father for so long.” She chuckles a bit. “Don’t tell your father.” She pauses. “Sometimes I think to myself, what if I’m not good enough? What if…appa stop loving me? That’s why I ask appa every now and then if he loves me or not.”

Bobby listens to her. He keeps quiet the whole time as his mother continues.

“I know…maybe you are confused. Is it love or just infatuation? Do we are really love each other or we think we love each other? Were we rushing…” Youngmi looks at her son. “Don’t get me wrong dear. I respect and accept your relationship with Sarah. I felt bad too for trying to pair you up with my friend’s daughter.” She smiles at him. “But ask yourself. Is it love? How about you have a talk with her and take a break from each other.”

“Take…a break? Like breaking up?” Bobby looks down. He tries not to cry in front of his mother. “Take a break…talk…what is there to talk about, mom? I…” He sighs.

“Talk about how you feel. Tell her. Let her talk too. Talk about the two of you. Talk. How long are you planning to ignore her? Hmmm?” Youngmi caresses his head gently.

Bobby slowly nods. He looks at her, thanking her for the advise. He then wishes good night before walking towards his room. Her words are ringing in his head. Talk to you. Talk.

 

_For months on end I’ve had my doubts_   
_Denying every tear_   
_I wish this would be over now_   
_But I know that I still need you here_

 

You lazily stretch your arms as you wake up. With eyes half opened, you check the time. Still early, only 7 in the morning. You yawn again then curl yourself like a womb under the thick blanket. It must have rained last night, you thought to yourself.

Wait a second.

This is not your blanket.

You open your eyes again and look around the room. This is not your room! This is Christian’s room. What happened last night? You check clothes. Good. You are still wearing yesterday’s clothes but really, what happened last night?

While on his motorcycle, you suggested to have a drink at the bar which he agreed. You don’t remember how much you have drank but it must have been a lot. You can feel the headache now.

Then what happened?

You sigh. You then recall the talk you had with him before you left the house for library. For real, you hold no grudge against him. Everything was in the past. You want to maintain a good friendship. You told him how you have never hated him.

_“Sarah…”_

_“It’s true, Christian.” You look at him. “I was mad…really mad. I kept wondering what I went wrong. Was I lacking? Then I realized…there is no point hanging in the past, hanging at failed relationship.”_

_“So…you are saying that…so we can be friends?” Christian looks at you._

_You nod. “I don’t hate you. In fact…I’ve never hated you. I know and I’ve accepted that…maybe we were just not meant to be.” You smile at him._

_Christian moves closer. “You are so nice, Sarah. I’m really sorry I made you felt that you were lacking. I’m really sorry that I was such a jerk. I realized that I need you more only when I’ve lost you.” He shakes his head. “Sarah…”_

_“Christian…please stop apologizing already, okay? It’s in the past. Let’s…open new chapter. I don’t want you to feel sad and I don’t want to feel sad either.” You smile softly at him. “You are nice too. Don’t think of the past anymore.”_

_Christian keeps quiet for a moment. He uses this time to admire you closely. Somehow, he is proud to see how much you have grown maturely. You are still nice as ever and he really loves that about you._

_“Can I…hug you?”_

_You chuckle. “Of course you can, Christian. Come here!”_

_You and him hug tightly, as if neither you or him want to let go. You almost jump to wrap your legs around him just like old times but you managed to calm yourself._

_“I do hope you can stop talking about the past. Don’t walk on that road anymore.” You lean forward, planting a soft kiss on his cheek._

_Christian freezes for a second but he smiles. He looks at you, agreeing to what you just said. He feels relieved, like a heavy weight has just been lifted and he feels at ease now._

_“Well, let me drop you off at the library.”_

_“You don’t have to.” You look at him._

_“Please.” Christian passes you the helmet. “It’s the least I could do.”_

And there you were, taking a ride with Christian to the library. Oh right so it is no coincidence that you stumbled upon him at the cafe near the library. You studied and studied some more while waiting for Bobby to call or reply your text.

Bobby!

You check your phone again. Nothing. You frown.

 

_“Hey Bobby…good morning. How are you?”_   
_“Hmmm…you must be busy. Take care.”_   
_“See you when I see you.”_

 

You sigh. You drag yourself to the bathroom to wash your face then to the kitchen, hoping to find extra toothbrush. You notice the house is quiet. Perhaps Christian is out for his morning jog.

“Woof!”

“Eh? Christian has a dog?” You approach the dog. “Hey. Oh you are cute and hyper. What’s your name?” You rub its head gently.

“Hmmm…Lori seems to like you.”

“Oh shit!” You look at him. “My gosh. Don’t scare me like that.” You play with Lori again. “So her name is Lori? Hi Lori. I’m Sarah.”

Christian leaves you and Lori at the living room. He takes his shirt off then tosses it into the washing machine. He mumbles alone, regretting that he sat on a rock but it was slippery that he fell to the ground and ruined his shorts so he takes it off.

“Christian…I’m kinda hung…ry…”

“Fuck. Ahhh! Sarah!” Christian panics because there really isn’t anything around for him to cover his lower body. He kneels instead, looking like he tries to hold his pee as he looks at you. “Hungry. I see.”

You could feel your heart beating fast that you resort to breathing exercise. You feel hot, obviously because you just saw a naked Christian Yu in the laundry room.

“I…I’m…I think Lori calls me.” You quickly runs to the living room again. You hide your face between the pillows on his couch, indirectly inhaling his scent…or his fart, you don’t know.

“Woof!”

“Ah Lori. Help. That was embarrassing.” You look at Lori which slowly settles next to you. She puts her paws on your hands and that make you giggle. “Is your owner always like this? I mean yea…when I dated him…he likes going around shirtless but oh my God…”

You then remember Bobby too likes walking in his house without shirt. Bobby… You check your phone but there is still no reply, not even a ‘hello’ and obviously no missed calls. Why is Bobby like this, you don’t know.

Then your phone rings. It’s Bella.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Hi, Bella.”

Bella laughs a bit. “Hi Sarah. Where the hell are you and why are there pillows and blanket on the couch? Did you have nightmare again?”

Oh shoot! “Ya…I had nightmare.” You lied. You had a good sleep when Christian was sleeping there. You would sleep on the couch when you have nightmare because you feel like nothing can hurt you in wider space but there was no nightmare that night. There was Christian. “You are home already?”

“Uh-huh. Where are you? At Bobby’s place?”

“No…” You almost whisper. “I said no.”

“Omo then where? Don’t tell me you fell asleep at the library again.”

“No, Bella…”

Bella notices your voice tone; it is the tone you have when you are hiding something. She keeps quiet for a second. “Well, as long as you are somewhere safe. I’ll call you again later.” She hangs up. She sniffs the pillow again. “Christian Yu.”

You feel bad for lying to Bella so you promise yourself to come clean once you meet her. It would be better to talk to her face to face.

“Hey…I’m fully clothed now.” Christian looks at you. “Let me prepare breakfast for us.”

You smile as you look at him. “Alright.”

You end up spending the whole day at Christian’s place. It is quiet and calming. He goes extra mile to preparing a space for you to study that he even lights up scented candles. He said he read somewhere which stated that scented candles are good for mind relaxing but of course his ‘somewhere’ is Christian-pedia.

After a few sessions of studies and breaks in between and a quick nap, you decide to call it a day. You stretch your arms a bit then rub your stiff neck. You glance at your phone with hope to receive a text from Bobby.

“Still nothing?” You shove your phone aside. You leave the room to find Christian. The house is so quiet. Did Christian go out? “Hey, Lori…where is Ba-rom?” You bite your lips. You have never called him with that name.

Lori just jogs towards the couch at the living room.

There you see Christian is in deep slumber, snoring softly with his laptop clutched in his arms. You slowly pull the laptop away from his grip.

“Hmmm…sleep well.” You put a blanket on him. “Yu Ba-rom…” You smile shyly. You don’t know why his name makes you smile. “I’m sad. I feel like Bobby is avoiding me. What should I do?” You pout. “Ah…I shouldn’t talk about Bobby to you. Sorry.”

You sit on the floor with Lori on your laps. You don’t have the heart to move because Lori fell asleep on you so you just stay that way. Then slowly, you doze off there, resting your head on the couch.

 

Meanwhile, Bobby reaches your house.

“Bobby? Come in.” Bella invites him.

“Thanks.” Bobby settles himself on the couch. He takes a sip of the hot tea. “You alone?”

“Hmmm.” Bella nods. She sits facing him. “Alright. Bella’s therapy is on session. Spill.” She looks at him.

Bobby chuckles weakly. Of course, anyone even with poor eyes could see the worries written on his face. He leans against the couch, letting out a loud sigh.

“How much…do you know about Christian Yu? He was…is…whatever. He is more than just a friend to Sarah, right?”

Bella looks at Bobby’s pleading eyes. She feels awful but she knows she can’t lie. “Yes…Christian was more than just a friend.”

“I knew it. I knew they dated.” Bobby rubs his face. He shuts his eyes, remembering the time at the club. You looked uncomfortable but you still smiled to Christian. He noticed too that Christian kept looking at you. Damn it.

“But that’s it. They…have never contacted after the break up. I think the meeting at the club was the first time they met.” Bella looks at him. She contemplates whether or not to tell her assumption that Christian stayed overnight here but she told herself not to say a word about it.

“I think they meet again…I mean after meeting at the club. They meet again…and again…and again. And me not being here…you too right?” Bobby massages his temple. “I can’t help it, you know. Being jealous is normal right?”

Bella nods. “Yes it is normal. You are her boyfriend. You can feel jealous.” She pauses. “But have you talked to her? Ask her about Christian? You know…maybe…uhmm slow talk tell her that…you don’t feel comfortable if she meets Christian by herself. Tell her how you feel…have you told her?”

Bobby hesitates to answer. Of course he hasn’t talked to you. All he does is avoiding you and ignoring all your calls and texts despite his mother telling him to not do that.

“You haven’t talked to her, right?”

Bobby slowly shakes his head. “I…I don’t want…I don’t know what to ask. I don’t want to look like I’m controlling her. She can be friends with anyone but with her ex…I don’t want that.” He looks at her. “Why did they break up by the way?”

“Lack of communication. Christian putting his work first before her.” Bella smiles a bit. “Don’t let it happen between you two. Please talk to her.”

Both of them are distracted when they hear a loud motorcycle exhaust outside. Bella knows whose motorcycle is that. She looks at Bobby, suggesting him to just sit down quietly.

“Thanks, Christian. The food was nice. And oh! I’d return your shirt and shorts.” You pass the helmet back to him.

“No no. No need. You can keep them.” Christian smiles.

“Really? Hmmm I should have chosen a nicer shirt.” You chuckle. “Come in. Let’s have a drink first.”

You have completely forgotten that Bella is home already but to your surprise, you see Bobby is at the living room too. You thought it is someone else’s car parked outside but it turns out to be Bobby’s. You freeze by the door and so is Christian.

“Sarah! Christian! Hello there. Come in.” Bella hugs you tight.

Your eyes are fixed on one person now. Bobby. He puts on his emotionless face and honestly, that scares you the most. You have seen emotionless Bobby once, a quiet but sharp with his words kind of Bobby and you swear to yourself that you would never make him look like that.

It looks like you are eating your own words now.

“Have a seat, Christian. Wow…it’s been so long and ooo…buff. You have been working out huh?” Bella smiles. “I’m going to make more drinks.” She leaves for the kitchen.

“You are here.” You slowly take a seat at the end of the couch.

There is a silence, a long silence. You know damn well Bella is not returning to the living room so you are now alone in this tense atmosphere with two men looking at each other without saying a word. You keep rubbing your knuckles to calm your nerve and only dare to stare at the floor.

The silence is suffocating you.

“I thought I’ve told you to stay away from Sarah.”

“I thought you would treat her better by answering her calls and her messages…you know….not disappearing without making her worried.”

“Mind your damn business!”

Christian snickers softly. “I am minding my own business but I can’t help it.” He then looks at you. “Sarah kept trying to reach you but…you just…”

“Again…mind your damn business.” Bobby holds his fist. “I owe you nothing, Christian so whatever goes on between Sarah and me…I suggest you stay out.”

“Okay. Fair enough. I’m just Sarah’s friend anyway so I guess I will stay out…unless…never mind.” Christian smiles.

“Alright both of you. Enough.” You get up. You cannot take this anymore. “Christian…” You look at him helplessly.

“Okay. I will go.” Christian picks up his jacket.

You take a deep breath. “What the hell, Bobby? You met Christian behind my back? Then you just ignored me and now you are here?”

You realize that you should get angry rather than sad. Sure, you missed Bobby but with how Bobby acted, you feel like you need to give him a piece of your mind.

“And you? You met him behind my back too? What the fuck.”

You scoff. “It was just a coincidence.”

“So you are like what…like…was it a coincidence that you…” Bobby looks at you from top to bottom. “That you spent the night at his place?”

“Why do you care? You suddenly ignored me…you didn’t even try to talk to me. If you hate it so much then you should tell me.” You look at him. “Talk.”

“I don’t know what to…say…so-”

“So you chose to be childish and completely ignoring me.” Your voice starts to crack, slowly sounds shaky as you hold back your tears.

Bobby realizes he actually fucks up.

“Baby…”

“Leave.”

“But you want to talk…” Bobby keeps quiet. The truth is, he just doesn’t know what to say yet. Perhaps it is best to leave because by now, he is sure that you know why he behaved that way.

Because of Christian Yu. Because of his jealousy. Because of his immature self.

You hear the door leaf shuts. Your knees feel weak that you fall to the couch. You sob and you sob till the tears put you to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
  
_Just a second we’re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_  
_It’s in the stars, it’s been written in the scars on our hearts_  
  
_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_  
_There’s nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love_

You pull your earphone so you could order your drink. Final exam, the most final of all finals in your university life is finished. Today is the last paper and you feel that you have done well.

“I’d have mocha latte and…the chicken sandwich.”

“How was exam?” Lena looks at you.

“It was great. I’m confident with this paper.” You smile happily.

“Congratulations. You can sleep for one week now.” Lena chuckles. She then excuses herself to continue with her work.

You look around the cafe. This cafe brings so much memories. Memories…including Bobby and Christian. After that night, you met none of them. You blocked their numbers and told Bella to not say anything either. Luckily Bella complied.

You cried for nights. You tried to study but your mind wandered. You decided to go for a short getaway outside city which Hyewon recommended. Hyewon, the girl Bobby was told to date but now dating Hanbin had recommended you to visit Bukhansan National Park. It seems that dating Hanbin means joining him for hiking which Hyewon falls in love to the activity.

So you went there with Bella and Hyewon to clear your mind, to inhale as much fresh air as you can and to enjoy the nature. You said nothing about Bobby and Christian, so did Bella and Hyewon. It was really a fun, all girls night out.

You came back feeling better. You called your parents too, updating them about your life minus Bobby and Christian. You thought about your parents so you decided to set your priorities straight again. You pushed your thoughts about them aside and you put finals and internship as top priorities.

So that’s how you have been ignoring them. Blocking their numbers, even their social media. You didn’t even open the door when they came to your place.

Except one time.

But it was because of delivery guy.

_“For Sarah Mae Jung-in : Do your best for your finals. I know you can do well. I’ve seen how you studied. Make yourself proud. Remember, hard work pays off. Best of luck! From Yu Ba-rom.”_

It was a calendar diary with a pen and a bracelet.

And that was it. Only from Christian. You only saw Bobby on the news though, talking about his business expansion and a collaboration with a young artist named Kim Donghyuk. Other than that, you did not exactly see Bobby.

Do you miss Bobby? Do you miss Christian?

Yes. To both.

You miss them.

Are you still angry at Bobby?

Angry? That is a strong word. Maybe not angry but now just disappointed. Disappointed because all he should have done is to talk with you instead of leaving you hanging and wondering if you did something wrong.

You look at the photos in your phone. There are photos of you with Bobby and Christian. You smile as you look at each photos, remembering the good times you shared with your ex-boyfriend and…current boyfriend?

What is your status with Bobby now?

You look at his contact.

“Let’s meet.”

You breathe out slowly. Your heart is racing. Bobby doesn’t say much except agreeing to meet you. You suddenly regret. Are you ready to meet him?

~~~~~

You sit on the swing, biting your ice-cream while waiting for Bobby. The night is chilly. There aren’t many people at the park so you thought it should be a good place to meet Bobby.

“Hi, Sarah…”

“Ohh!” You startled. You throw the ice-cream wrapper into the dustbin. “Hi, Bobby.”

“You look wonderful.” Bobby smiles a bit. God knows how much he misses you, how hard it is without you, how strong his urge is right now to just hug you tight and kiss you lots. But he knows his place. “How was final exam? Did you get a place for your internship?”

“Final exam was good. I think I did well for all papers.” You don’t mean to brag but that is really how you feel. “And yes…I got a place for my internship.”

“Congrats. I’m proud of you.” Bobby looks at you. “Really proud. You are smart. See, already got yourself a place for internship.”

“Thank you.” You smile at him.

The two of you say nothing. You have forgotten everything, every words, every sentences that you have rehearsed earlier. You only look at him but it starts to get awkward.

Bobby keeps staring at the ground. He catches you looking at him but he looks away immediately. He is still arranging his words properly. Talk. Communicate, though it may seem too late but this time, let him talk this time.

“I’m sorry…”

You still say nothing. Bobby continues.

“You were right. Heck…even Christian was right. I should have said something, talk to you, ask you…meet you…but I chose to be immature in this relationship.” Bobby gulps. “I was just so blinded by jealousy and insecurity.”

“Jealousy? Insecurity? Is this because…”

“Yes.” Bobby looks at you. “Because of Christian. Look at him and…and he was your first love. First love is always impressionable, the most memorable. So I was insecure…scared. Jealous… I saw the way he looked at you at the club and I was already…you know.”

“Bobby…what…are you doubting my love? Are you worried that I would go back to Christian?” You are hurt. You are not sure if you still want to listen to him.

“No. No. I’m not doubting your love…but yes I’m worried. We just started dating then suddenly…he came into your life again. Yes, I’m worried. Still am.” Bobby moves closer but stops when he notices you move backward, avoiding him.

“I understand…because we just started dating but really…you could have talked to me. Tell me but instead…you went to see him right? Trying to warn him? Remember…you yourself said it. Stay away from Sarah, you said.” You turn around, wiping your tears as you cannot hold them back anymore.

Bobby keeps quiet for a second. He nods. “Yes. I went to see him. I went to tell him that you are…my girlfriend and I wanted him to stay out of our relationship. Old love story…what if he tries to win you back?”

“Of course he would try to win me back.” You sob. “But why can’t you trust me? I love you for who you are, accepted your flaws, love you as Kim Jiwon first…then this?”

“I just don’t want you to hang out with him.”

“Then tell me!” You almost raise your voice. “I figured…you wouldn’t mind. He is a friend now. Nothing else.”

“Of course I mind. What the hell.” It’s Bobby’s turn to start to feel irritated. “I’m your boyfriend. Christian is your ex! I have the right to feel jealous. I have the right to tell him to stay away from you. I have the right to have such thoughts…like him probably wanting you back and fuck. Yes I MIND.” His heart is beating fast as he tries to suppress his anger.

“Okay…you have the right…but you have no right to doubt me, doubt my love.” You look at him with tears in your eyes.

“Before you say much…please. You hide the fact that you knew him more than just a friend.”

“That information is irrelevant!”

“It is relevant to me!” Bobby stresses. He looks straight into your eyes with anger. He always thought he is at fault but now he realizes that you are to be equally blamed too. “It is relevant.”

You still sob, thinking everything turned upside down now. Who to blame? Yourself? Bobby? Christian? You wipe your tears again but they never seem wanting to stop falling anytime soon.

“When I came to see Bella…to ask about you…you were not even home. Then…oh! I see why. Spending quality time with dear ex boyfriend.”

Bobby sounds cynical. You tell your brains to stop crying as you bring your attention to him.

“Yes. I was spending time with him because my other ex boyfriend ignored me. Refused to talk, refused to be the bigger person. Christian just came at the right time.” You look sharp at him. Two can play this game.

Bobby is taken aback when you said _“my other ex boyfriend”._

“I was left confused. I thought my other ex boyfriend is a grown up, can discuss with me but he thinks he is 5 years old and thinks silent treatment is the best way to deal with this.” You scoff. You are no longer crying and you feel good about it.

“Your other ex boyfriend…” Bobby almost whispers.

You utter no words. You sit on the swing again to calm yourself. Meanwhile Bobby puffs his cigarette near the dustbin. He is helpless, he feels hopeless. He thought tonight’s meeting could end well with him saying sorry and have you back in his arms. He thought.

“Let’s break up.”

~~~~~

 _“I didn’t mean to date you just to cry together_  
_I didn’t mean to create memories to be left with pain_  
_I’ve once again become strangers with someone so easily_  
_I didn’t just love you to break up with you”_

You press next on your playlist. Too depressing, you think to yourself.

“Hi. You must be our new intern. I’m Park Yujin, your supervisor.”

Yujin seems friendly but you want to be careful. Still, you show her your best smile since she is like a fresh flower in the garden. Smells nice too.

“Hi, Miss Park. Yes, I’m your new intern. My name is Sarah.”

“Oh shush. Just call me Yujin.” She smiles happily. “Come. Let me show you around.”

Being an intern in a production company has always been your dream. You screamed so loud in the subway when you received their e-mail accepting you as their intern that you had to apologize to everyone in the coach. You wish you be a producer or a creative director so landing a spot here feels like one step closer.

You smile awkwardly to everyone Yujin is introducing to you. The staffs here seem nice so far but you would hold that comment until you finally work with them.

“And this is the pantry.”

You bow to the few staffs having their breakfast there as you greet them. You feel good. The environment seems carefree and the office even has a pet dog.

“And that’s about it.” Yujin looks at you. “Any questions? And oh. Have you received your pass card?”

You nod. “Wait…it’s on my table. Sorry. I forgot to hang it.”

“That’s okay. No need to hang. Just make sure you have it with you.” Yujin smiles.

You go back to your office cubicle. Somehow, you are grateful that you are starting your internship now. At least you won’t spend time in your room crying and eating ice-cream because of Bobby. It has been two weeks since the breakup and you haven’t heard anything from him. The same with Christian. You haven’t seen him either.

But good, you thought to yourself. You felt like you have lost track, like you should not get too involved with your love life. You figured, you don’t want to think about them anymore. Maybe for now…

“Alright. Where is the new intern? I wanna tell her to buy coffee for me.”

You hear a familiar laugh at the corridor. So familiar but you just couldn’t put your finger on it. You hear Yujin playfully scolding the gentleman.

“She’s there. Sarah, some annoying man wants to tease you.”

You fix your hair and get up to greet him. “Scott?” You gasp.

“Sarah?”

Scott passes you his coffee instead. He has his coffee but he really just wanted to tease the new intern which happens to be you.

“I didn’t know you are the new intern.”

“I didn’t know you work here.” You glance around his office. Neat. “How long?”

“About 3 years already.” Scott smiles at you. “How are you? I haven’t seen you…for so long.” He tries not to mention ‘since the breakup’ with Christian.

“I’m fine, Scott.” You play with your fingers. You wonder if you should ask about Christian or not. “You all have pet dog. That is so cool.”

“Ya. That was our CEO’s idea. He adopted the dog.” Scott looks at you. “I hope you would enjoy your internship here. If you do well, you could secure your position here. Most of the staffs we have actually did their internship then…got themselves a permanent job.”

“Really? That’s cool. Great.” You take a sip of the coffee. “Anyway, I should get back to my table. We can catch up later.”

“Lunch with me. My treat and you can’t say no.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

You chuckle. You agree to go out for lunch with him.

“Where the hell are you, Scott?” You look at wrist watch. “On your way from where? Denmark?”

You walk to the restaurant where Scott tells you to go. You smile to the waiter as you enter. Your eyes lurk around the restaurant to find Scott. You swear you would kick him in the nuts if he is lying.

“I can’t believe my secretary actually contacted you…like of all people.”

Christian says nothing. He smiles at Bobby. “I can’t believe either but…I don’t mind. It’s work. I must put my professionalism first when it comes to work.”

Bobby leans against the chair. He looks at man who he wants to blame for ruining his relationship with you. Yes, blame Christian instead. Everything was Christian’s fault, his fault for not drawing a line and not knowing his place as your ex-boyfriend.

But great, he is working with Christian now for the shoot of promotional video for his new shoes. His secretary, Jung, was so excited when he managed to set appointment with Christian but Jung told him the name was ‘Yu Ba-rom’. Bobby was impressed with the videos Jung showed to him, which is why he did not object.

He actually forgets Christian’s name is Yu Ba-rom.

So here he is now, with Christian, discussing about the video. Guess Christian has a point. Professionalism first. He has to put personal and ill feelings aside.

You walk to table 9. Scott said he booked the table but what Scott didn’t tell you is how Bobby and Christian are sitting there at that moment. One, you are so going to kill Scott. Two, you should get out of here before both of them notice you.

CLANG!

Fuck.

You quickly apologize to the waiter and help him to pick up the shattered plate. Great. You have gathered more attention than you wanted. You try to leave after you help the waiter but of course that is not happening when you hear your name is being called.

You stop walking then turn around.

Both Bobby and Christian are just looking at you without saying a word but what you could see is the sense of longing in their eyes. They miss you. That kinda makes you feel giddy and proud. Holy smokes. Two men are missing you.

You look at them.

“Hey. I gotta go now. Lunch time is almost over.” With that, you dash out of the restaurant. Even Usain Bolt could be impressed.

“Wait.” Both of them speak at the same time.

Christian clears his throat. So this is what Scott meant by ‘little surprise’. He sighs while returning to the table. He packs his things, telling Bobby that is all for today.

“We will start shooting tomorrow at 9.”

“You are going to chase her, right?” Bobby looks at him.

“And what if I chase her?”

“See. I knew it. You are the reason we broke up.”

Christian laughs. “Me? I’m the reason? Ahh good one.”

“I mean it. You really are the reason we broke up. You came back into her life and…please. The way you look at her, talk to her, your smile. You ignored what I said.” Bobby stands closer. “You still love her.”

“Shocking, isn’t it? Yes, I still love her but I’m not the type of person you think I am.” Christian pauses. “I know my place. We are just friends. Sarah just doesn’t want me to be in awkward position whenever she and I meet. If we are meant to be then we are meant to be…just like you.” He carries his things. “See you tomorrow.”

Bobby watches Christian as the latter leaves the restaurant. He sits again, thinking about what Christian just said. Sure, Christian still loves you which is why he can’t help it but to feel insecure. He really is doubtful of your love. He is afraid that you would turn your attention back to Christian.

He smiles a bit when his mind brings the image of you earlier. You look good, you seem happy. Does that mean you have moved on? That easily? That fast?

You are zoning out for too long that you forgot about your instant noodles. You just ‘fuck it’ and eat your noodles with 20 minutes to spare before lunch time is over.

“Mind if I join you?”

You see a familiar figure standing behind you. “Sure, Christian.” You smile at him.

Christian puts his bowl of instant noodle on the table then settles to the chair next to you. He looks at you and compliments your look today.

“You look nice too. I see you got yourself new tattoo.” You point to the back of his palm.

“Ya…just last week.” Christian looks at his tattoo. “Anyway, you…have you started your internship?”

You nod. “And I’m gonna kill Scott later.” You laugh with him.

“I’ve missed you…”

You gulp. He may be whispering but it is loud enough for you to hear him. You look at him, wanting to say something but your lips are sealed. You are nervous sitting next to him.

“Me too…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who reads this, next chapter would be the last one! :)

“Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem.” Christian keeps the helmet. “Tell Scott I’d kill him too.”

You chuckle. “I’d definitely tell him that. Bye. Ride safely!” You wave at him then you make your way inside. You turn around and see he is still outside looking at you. “Bye!” You wave again.

He laughs while he waves at you. “Cute.” He then remembers what Bobby said. Broke up because of him? Did Bobby not trust your love?

“Someone’s all cheery.”

You roll your eyes. “You tricked me.”

“Sorry. I just want you to meet Christian.” Scott looks at you. “He always talks about you…checking on you.” He says softly.

“That’s what friends are for…right?” You smile a bit. “Well…Mister. I’m busy.”

“No, you are not.” Scott teases. “Ack!” He laughs when you ‘threaten’ to hit him. “Okay. I’ll go. Geez. You never changed.”

You watch Scott leaves. His words are ringing in your ears. “He always talks about you…checking on you.” You sigh. “Oh…Christian…”

You told him you missed him. Yes, it is true that you miss him and not because you want to tell him what he wants to hear. You do miss him. A lot.

Lunch with him was alright. Did some catch up with him. He never failed to repeat how much he missed you. At some point, you imagined yourself shutting his mouth…with your lips.

“Damn it, Sarah.”

~~~~~

Bella opens the door. “Bobby…” She is disappointed because she thought it was the delivery man. Nevertheless, she invites Bobby inside.

“Is Sarah here?”

Bella raises her eyebrow then she remembers you blocked his number. “Nope. She left the house earlier…even before I reached home.”

Bobby keeps quiet. He assumes you go out with Christian. For fuck sake, know his place? Friends? Who does Christian think he is? He sits on the couch with his mind still uneasy. Though his work with Christian two days ago went smooth, the anger within still makes him want to strangle Christian. He held that thought and just proceeded with the work, smoothly.

He thinks it was smooth.

But of course it was not.

They had different ideas and Bobby almost threw his fist to Christian’s face. But after a smoke, he calmed himself and the shooting continued. He hates to admit it but Christian’s work ethic is respectable and his work is smooth and clean.

“You know…you could have called me first.”

Bella’s voice wakes him up from his thoughts. He looks at her. She is right. He has her phone number after all but he just didn’t think straight.

“Thanks, Scott. See you.” You unlock the door. “I’m home.” You gasp loudly when you see Bobby on the couch. Of course every time he comes here, he has to take different cars that you don’t know whose car is parked outside.

“We have a guest.” Bella says bluntly. “Take a seat, Sarah.”

“Where did you go?” Bobby looks at you. “And who the hell is Scott? Wow.” He smirks. “So fast getting new boyfriend?”

You glance at Bella. “First of all…what are you doing here? Secondly…I can go anywhere I want and thirdly…you need to work on your interrogating skill. It’s so poor.” You cross your arms. “Scott is one of my bosses. He drove me to the company’s dinner and of course drove me back home.”

Bobby keeps quiet. He then just notices you are wearing a dress. You look pretty in the dark red dress coupled with strap heels. He looks at you again but his tongue is tied and his ego is bruised. So…Scott is just your boss.

“I want to talk about…our short meeting the other day…at the restaurant.” Bobby licks his dry lips. The truth is, he doesn’t even know what to say. He came here to ask you out for dinner, thought that he could mend whatever that was broken.

He realizes how things could never go back to the way it was.

Was it really love then? Was it just infatuation? Was it rushed?

“Okay. Talk.” You look at him, waiting for him to speak.

Bobby looks at you from top to bottom. He suddenly sees a bracelet that he has never seen before. His gut tells him that the bracelet is given by Christian.

Again. Christian.

You could feel his eyes are piercing through. You cough a bit, hoping to bring Bobby back to present. He seems startled but he smiles at you.

“I’m…I…I’ve missed you. I was so happy to see you the other day even for a short while.” Bobby looks at your poker face. He gathers his courage again. “How…how was exam?”

You pretend not to hear the first few words he said. “Great. Passed with flying colours. First class honours.” You give an awkward smile. God, it feels weird now. Your palms are sweaty. You really want to get out from this situation.

“Oh by the way. I brought you my latest sneakers.” Bobby takes the paper bag then puts it on the table.

You look at the paper bag but somehow, you don’t feel like taking the new sneakers especially how your relationship with him meets dead end. “Hmmm…Bobby…that is nice of you but-”

“Please take it. Plus…we had a deal.” Bobby forces his smile. “A gift, from a friend. Congratulations for finishing university and for your place of internship too.”

_‘A gift, from a friend.’_

“Well…if you insist.” You look at him. “Thank you.”

And then there’s the dreadful silence. You keep staring at the floor while Bobby just sits there looking at you. Even Bella stays quiet that she excuses herself. You glare at her for leaving you alone with Bobby but you don’t stop her.

“I mean it. I’ve missed you a lot. I keep myself busy because…I don’t want to bother you…especially how you blocked my number.” Bobby laughs dryly. He gulps. “I thought I could get over you by busying myself but…I can’t.”

You look at him. You missed him too but you occupy yourself with work and good thing you landed yourself with internship spot almost immediately. You try not to think about him. Somehow, you are still hurt. How could Bobby doubt your love? And yes, you love him. Still love him.

But would you accept him again and go back to how things were? How much you still love him?

“Work is just an excuse. I think of you…I cry myself to sleep sometimes. I know I’m wrong…but…” Bobby pauses.

“But you are not sure if you are completely wrong in this relationship? You wanna blame…Christian…am I right?” You finally speak. You sigh, loud. “Bobby…Christian would always…be a friend.”

“How would you know? You…you still have feelings for him? Did the love spark again?” Bobby looks at you.

You feel annoyed. It started well and you thought of giving chance to listen to what Bobby has to say but sure he has to be a jerk like this. You scoff.

“What is wrong with you? Would you feel better if Christian…die?”

“Maybe…I can’t help it…” A sly smile curved on Bobby’s lips. “If my competition is gone…” He feels bad suddenly but he just hates it. Hates the sight of Christian.

You are speechless for a second. “Bobby! Come back to your senses.” You have no words. You look at him, thinking if this the same Bobby or different person. “Maybe breaking up really was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Bobby realizes he may have gone too far with his deep jealousy towards you and Christian’s close friendship. He just couldn’t help it. He hates when Christian came at the right timing and has been treating you better. He is afraid of change of heart. The “what ifs” are haunting him.

“So…this is it…for real? No turning back?”

“It has long been real, Bobby…It is over between us.” You speak softly to him. “I don’t think we can go back to the way we were. It is difficult like this.”

Bobby takes a deep breath. _‘Could you please say you love me one last time?’_ “Okay…I…guess I understand.”

“I’ve loved you so much, Bobby. I’m sorry if I’m not the best girlfriend. Meeting you was something I’d never forget and dating you…” You smile a bit as you fix his jacket properly. “Dating you had been wonderful. I’d always cherish the moments with you.”

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry…Please don’t forget me too quick?” Bobby looks into your eyes. He doesn’t know what else to say. There is so much regret that he couldn’t voice his thoughts well.

“I won’t.” You kiss his cheek softly. “Goodbye, Bobby…”

~~~~~

You sit at the bar while you watch Bella dancing with a man. She is having the time of her life now that the conference organised by her company and handled mostly by her is over. She truly deserves some time off.

And you too. You deserve some time off. Internship is fun and stressful but you love working there. Everyone is very helpful and is like a family to you. That is the environment the CEO tries to maintain for years. He doesn’t want hierarchy in that company.

Scott is like a brother now. He takes good care of you and occasionally tricks you into meeting Christian. You don’t mind anyway. You are a free girl now. You don’t want to think about relationship at this moment. You want to focus on yourself.

It has been 3 months after breaking up with Bobby. You only see him on television advertisement, Youtube advertisement and the venue where his shoes were launched. Of course, you don’t exactly meet him. You are not sure if you want to.

“Whewww. I’m gonna relax a bit.” Bella sits next to you. “Hey cutie. Tequila.” She smiles at the bartender. “Thanks.”

You chuckle. “You were really channeling your inner hoe.”

“It’s been so long okay. Fuck that conference. I’m a hoe tonight!” Bella drinks. “Ahhh. Cutie. What am I? 12? Leave the bottle here.”

You agree with her. “To Bella Jane Marion…congratulations for your successful 2 days conference. Cheers!”

You join her at the dance floor. You let yourself drown in the pool of people and the loud EDM remix music. Your body moves freely to the rhythm of the songs. You feel happy.

Then you suddenly feel a stranger’s hand snaking around your waist.

“What the fuck!” You turn around to see a man pressing his body against yours while pulling you close. “Hey. Let me go.”

“What? I can’t hear you.” He laughs.

You begin to panic. You see another man grabs Bella’s waist too. What the hell? You don’t want to create a scene but you don’t want to jeapordize your safety, together with Bella’s. You try to free yourself so you could kick his nuts but his grip is tight.

_‘No…I can’t die like this…’_

Everyone at the dance floor is in their own world which makes it harder for you to catch their attention. You keep avoiding the man who wants to kiss you but you suddenly feel helpless. His hands then start to squeeze your butt.

“Come on pretty lady. Follow me…”

“NO!” You scream. “Let me go. You can take my money. Let my friend go too.”

“I don’t want your money baby girl…I want you…” He traces his fingers along your exposed chest. “Big titties you got there.”

“No. Please….” You are shaking. You start to tear up and wonder if this is how your fate is written as. You glance at Bella. Seeing her trying to set herself free also breaks your heart.

You realize the grip is let loose. “Christian!” You gasp loudly when Christian punches right at the stranger’s face.

The music stops abruptly and the lights are switched on. Christian throws another punch to the man while you notice Scott is here too and is punching the man who harassed Bella. Thankfully the bouncers are here too and they carry the two men like a couple of sacks outside.

You are still shaking.

“Bella!”

“Sarah! Oh God.” Bella wipes her tears. “We are safe now.” She hugs you tight.

You flinch a little when you feel a gentle tap on your shoulder. It is Christian. You immediately hug him tightly, thanking him again and again.

“Come on ladies. Let’s leave this place.” Scott removes his jacket then puts it on Bella.

“Come.” Christian puts his hoodie on you then zip it properly. He holds you tight, leaving the crowded pub.

“Haejangguk for the ladies.” Scott puts the tray on the table.

“Thanks, Scott.” Bella replies weakly. She takes the first sip of the hot soup and it is already enough to freshen up herself.

Meanwhile you sit still, hugging yourself. The scene earlier keeps flashing on your mind. You flinch again when Christian touches your hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“That’s okay…” You stare at the soup. “Thanks…for…”

“That’s what friends are for. You don’t have to thank me.” Christian smiles a bit. “Now eat. Then Scott and me will send the two of you home.”

You nod slowly. After about 15 minutes, you and Bella have finished up the soup and feeling slightly better. The boys suggest to go home before the rain pours considering the loud thunder and the sudden strong wind.

"Thanks for the ride home.” You look at Christian. “Is your knuckle alright? You punched the guy twice.”

“It’s alright.” Christian looks at his knuckles. “Don’t worry about me.”

You smile a bit. “Thank you again. I would never stop thanking you. You saved my life…Bella’s too. You really came at the right time.”

Christian fixes your hair gently. “I’m just glad I entered the right pub. I was about to enter next door actually. But anyway…I’m glad you are okay. Nothing worse happened.”

“Because you were there. My saviour.” You look into his eyes.

“Sarah…”

Bobby grips the steering wheel tightly. He cannot believe what he is seeing right now. His heart aches and his tears can’t stop falling. Sarah has really moved on? Back to Christian’s arms? He looks at you and Christian again.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” You bite your lips. You can feel the sexual tension between you and Christian.

“Fuck this.” Christian tosses his helmet aside as he marches closer and pulls you into a deep kiss.

You don’t resist. Instead you wrap your arms around his neck and kisses his lips hard. A soft moan escapes your mouth as the kiss becomes passionate.

“Let’s go inside.” Christian carries you like a bride.

“My fear…becomes a reality…” Bobby steps out from his car, slowly makes his way to your front door. He sits on the steps, crying his heart out. What he fears the most is now happening. Of course, you are a free woman now. You can date, kiss, fuck, anyone you like but why it has to be Christian? Why?

“I gotta take my helmet for a second.” Christian laughs. “Not gonna let it wet under the rain.”

“Alright!” You yell from the kitchen.

Christian is shocked to see Bobby sitting outside. He quickly shuts the door. “What…what are you doing here?”

Bobby clears his throat, trying to appear calm in front of Christian. “What are you doing here?”

Christian just smiles. He picks up his helmet from the ground. “Well…I brought Sarah home after a rough night at the pub.”

Bobby notices the cuts on Christian’s knuckles. “Got into a fight?”

“I was…more like…saving two girls.” Christian looks at him. “Really, Bobby. What are you doing here?”

“I came here to see Sarah but I guess she is busy…with another man…” Bobby keeps quiet for a second. “Just friends…hah.” He scoffs.

“Oh so you did see…the kiss.” Christian decides to add the fuel. He smirks. “Sarah…is…single. She can do whatever she wants with anyone.” He pats Bobby’s shoulder. “You still wanna see her?”

The door opens.

“Christian, what is…taking you so long…” You see Bobby outside. “Bobby. What’s up?”

Bobby sees you only wearing shorts and hoodie. “Err…nothing. I mean…I was in the neighbourhood actually. Well…gotta go. Good night.”

“Hmmm…okay. Good night.” You smile. You may look calm outside but you are really nervous. You almost open the door wearing only your bra. You wonder what Bobby is doing here?

“Taken your shower already?”

“Huh? Oh. Not yet.” You look at Christian.

“Waiting for me?” Christian moves closer.

“Shut up. Oh my God.” You blush. You see that naughty smile on his face. “Christian Yu.”

“What?” He giggles. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Nope.” You tiptoe, pressing your lips on his lips.

Meanwhile, Bobby sits in his car, staring directly to your bedroom window. He is uneasy. He sees Christian still hasn’t left your house. It makes his heart aches more. He then thinks of the way you greeted him earlier. It was as if nothing happened, as if he was nobody in your life. You seem carefree, like the first time he met you. You seem happier.

He hates how he is not the reason for your laughter and smiles.

“Sarah…I still love you…”


	12. The End

Hahaha no, no. I am not suddenly saying the previous chapter was the ending. Just drop by to say thank you for reading. It has been a great pleasure writing a long fic of y/n x Bobby fic and I have been enjoying writing this fic. Of course, everything must come to an end eventually. I also don't want to drag the story. Hahaha. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'm sorry if the story is not up to your expectation or flawed in a way. 

Regarding the ending, I would post THREE (yes 3 endings). So I hope you all enjoy the 3 endings then choose which ending you would want to reread. Hahaha.

Once again, thank you for reading! xoxo


	13. Re: Old Friend Love - Goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ending - Sarah moves on
> 
> p/s: don't be confused reading the next two chapters because only the wedding scene is the same but the rest are different ending. first one is this! :)

You are looking at the dresses while waiting for Hyewon in the fitting room. Hyewon is getting married in two weeks but she is still very fussy with her wedding dress. Still unbelievable that Hyewon’s relationship with Hanbin moves beautifully. They are in love and they are sure to take their relationship to the next level.

Meanwhile, you and Bobby?

After that night, you happened to meet Bobby again about three weeks later. He looked tired and soulless. You feel awful seeing him like that. Still, he gave you the same smile he has always put on his face while lying through his teeth, telling you that the work is causing the fatigue.

_“So…you have moved on? Back to Christian?”_

_You keep quiet for a second. That is how Bobby starts the conversation? Seriously? You are tired. Even if it is true, it should not be his concern._

_“I don’t know if I have moved on or I am just…having this fuck this attitude now. I don’t know.” You look at him._

_Kissing Christian? Have you really moved on or are you just frustrated that you are happy to have Christian with you and you would jump into his arms to cure your loneliness? Are you friends for benefits with Christian?_

_“You seem happier. You glow differently. Huh…” Bobby chuckles a bit. “It sucks that I’m not the man in your life anymore.”_

_“You could still be the man in my life-”_

_“If we didn’t fuck up? Or…wait. Maybe just me?” Bobby looks at you. “I missed you so much and…I still love you. I can’t get over you.” He reaches his hand to hold yours._

_You say nothing. You let him hold your hand tightly. “Bobby…let’s just…let’s take it slow maybe? Let’s go back to being friends. Hmmm? To get back to you…as your girlfriend…I’m still unsure.”_

_Bobby sighs. Friends? Does that mean he could get a second chance to win you back? He looks at you again, holding both your hands. He notices the same bracelet. Guess you really love the bracelet. He can’t lie; it is pretty. It does make him jealous._

_“If it is written that we are meant to be together no matter what then…we will be together. But in the meantime, let’s just become friends.” You speak softly to him as you retreat your hands. “I don’t want you to be sad all the time though.”_

_Bobby could only stare at the floor. Friends, you said. It is still hard for him to accept the fact that it really is over between you and him, all because of stupid ego. He shuts his eyes. Part of him is hoping that it is just a long, bad dream and he would wake up soon._

_“I’ve got to go. My parents are in town so I’m bringing them around Seoul. See you, Bobby. Take care.” You hug him before you go._

_Bobby hugs you tighter. “You too…take care. We can still meet, right? Hang out like…like friends?”_

_You smile at him. “Of course we can. Well…see you when I see you.” You wave at him as you walk away._

And that was the last time you saw Bobby which is about 8 months ago. Like always, you only see him on television or Youtube. Other than that, you don’t meet him in person.

You hardly meet Christian also since he has his own work to do. You only meet him if Scott invites you for a drink. Your relationship with Christian? Just best friends. You face time with him sometimes and you miss him dearly. But somehow, you refuse to commit yourself into serious relationship. Maybe later but definitely not now.

“Sarah!”

You are startled when Hyewon calls your name. Oh right. You just remember what you are doing at this moment. You look at her in the wedding dress. Simple yet elegant. The embroidery on her dress is just nice and not too sexy, not too dull. The dress is not too long either. Just right.

“I would definitely marry you, Hyewon.” You are stunned by her beauty.

Hyewon blushes. “Oh Miss Sarah. I do.” She chuckles. “So…what do you guys think?”

Bella shows ‘okay’ hand sign. “You are so gorgeous, Hyewon. I guess what old people say about bride-to-be is true. You are glowing.”

You nod in agreement. “Very beautiful. Hanbin is a lucky guy. From enemy to husband.” You tease.

Hyewon just smiles. “You are right about that. He IS lucky. Alright. Taking this dress.”

You and Bella are choosing dress too for you two to wear as bride’s maids. Of course you both hope that no one steals the spotlight on Hyewon’s wedding day but you two giggle at the thought of it, even dreaming of meeting handsome princes charming.

“What fairytale is this?” You laugh. “I wish to have my own fairytale…”

“Sarah.” Bella smiles at you. “Do you think you would fall in love again…with…Bobby or Christian?”

You are surprised with her question. “Honestly…I don’t know and I hope not. I mean…imagine dating your ex again.”

“I can imagine.” Bella looks at you. “I’m seeing Jaewook again.”

Jaewook! Yes you remember him and yes, you are happy to see that Bella and Jaewook are together again. They do look perfect together and you can really see how much Jaewook loves her. But Jaewook is different! He never break Bella’s heart.

Both Bobby and Christian broke your heart but to love them again? Old friend love? Could it happen? Not going to lie to yourself; you feel lonely sometimes. You are longing for a company. You miss him.

Which ‘him’?

~~~~~

It's the day of solemnization between Hanbin and Hyewon. The couple look the happiest in each other's arms. You stand at the side, watching them walk together greeting the guests. Then your eyes catch two familiar guests at the venue. They are here. Of course. They are friends with Hanbin. You didn't expect them to be here but knowing Hanbin, the guy would make sure Bobby and Christian attend.

They approach you at the same time but none of them say a word to each other. You sigh. 'Here we go again', you think to yourself. So you suggest to speak with them outside to avoid any of you to cause unwanted scene.

“I don’t know if I want to…give second chance.”

You begin to speak after a long, painful silence. It is Hanbin and Hyewon’s wedding day and you happened to meet both Bobby and Christian at the venue. They said they wanted to talk so you agreed but neither Bobby nor Christian are saying anything.

The silence is suffocating you so you decide to speak first.

“I mean…I love both of you but I don’t know if I can love the same way I used to love. I’m happy…not being attached to anybody.” You pause to read their faces. “I miss you two…dearly…heck I thought I miss Bobby more but…I guess no.”

“What…what do you mean?” Bobby looks at you.

“I meant…let’s just…stay friends. All of us. I thought I love you more, Bobby then…” You look at Christian. “I think of the time you and I spent together…and I realised…it is too complicated like this.”

Christian exchanges look with Bobby. He still tries to arrange his words in his head. His lips are sealed, tight.

“Or maybe…instead of friends…maybe for now….let’s stay away from each other. You two are handsome and successful men. You two should go out and meet new people and so do I.”

“Stay…away…” Christian clears his throat. “Stay away from each other?”

“Yes.” You look at them. “Maybe we are not meant to be. You and me…” You look at Bobby then at Christian. “You and me…”

“But to stay away from each other?” Christian sounds like he is begging but he doesn’t care. He couldn’t afford not to see you at all. No. Not again.

“I think it’s for the best.” You take a deep breath. “I don’t want to get confused with my own feelings anymore. I love both of you…which is why it is hard…because what if I’m lying to myself?”

“But seriously…are you sure? I mean…we can’t even hang out? Be friends like you said…” Bobby looks at you. “Please…”

“I don’t know. But I really think we need some time off from each other.” You sigh. “Anyway, I should get back to the hall. See you boys.”

“Wait.” Both Bobby and Christian speak at the same time.

“Maybe after the wedding.” You look at them then you quickly make a run back to the hall before they stop you again.

“So…thank you.” Bobby says, rather sarcastically. He fishes his cigarette out from his pocket and light it up. “Why you even came back into her life?”

Christian scoffs. “Oh geez I’m sorry Seoul is not a huge as you think.” He wants to vape but realises the battery is dead. “It was purely coincidental and you thought…I…I just appeared into her life again? We met at a pub or whatever.”

“And then you never stopped seeing her. Why?” Bobby stands facing him.

For a minute, Christian says nothing. “But why not?” Is that all he has to say? Even he himself is disappointed with his own reply. “We met…we just happened to meet.”

“You are really going to keep bullshitting me by saying ‘purely coincidental’ again? All your meetings with her?” Bobby smirks. “Come on, Christian. You can do better than that.”

“Back at you.” Christian moves closer. “You can do better than that too. You could have been the bigger person but instead…you…you ruined your own relationship. I was just there as her company.”

“Son of a bitch. You always try to lecture me about my relationship.”

“Well maybe you should have listened to me.” Christian almost raises his voice. “You know what…I’m done. Maybe it is good that she broke up with you.”

“You dick…” Bobby whispers before he punches Christian’s face.

Christian just laughs, spitting the blood to the grass while trying to bear the pain. Bobby’s punch was hard. “Go ahead. Punch me more or should we continue in the hall instead and have people watching us?”

Bobby swears he wants to punch Christian again especially how smug the latter looks right now. He shuts his eyes, telling himself to calm down before things get ugly. He doesn’t want you to see him like this too.

“Fuck.” Bobby walks away.

Christian touches his jaw. It stings. After he is done washing his face, he walks back to the hall and sees Bobby is still there. He wonders what you see in Bobby but guess love is blind. His heart aches. Why couldn't you choose him again?

You stay until the end where the guests are already leaving or drunk but mostly family members and relatives. You sit together with Bella and Hyewon at the table, enjoying the champagne till the last drop.

“When is your flight?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” You look at them. “Ah Bella. Don’t cry. I will come back when you marry Jaewook.” You smile.

“Ugh then you will leave again.” Bella pouts.

“Are you sure…you know…leave Seoul?” Hyewon holds your hands. “You are not making a hasty decision, right? You have thought deeply about this, right?”

You hold her hands tightly. “Yes. I have thought deeply about this and I am sure I’m making the right decision.” You lied.

Bella notices Bobby is still at the hall, karaoke with Hanbin and their pals. She turns her attention back to you. “Does Bobby…or….and Christian know about this?”

You shake your head. You intend not to inform them at all. That’s why you suggested to stay away from each other and hope they listen to you although knowing them well, they are not going to stay away from you immediately. 

“So you gonna ghost them?” Hyewon chuckles a bit. She pours another round of champagne. “They gonna annoy…us….mostly Bella. They gonna be asking where the hell is Sarah.”

Bella laughs with her. “Don’t worry. I know how to handle those two men.” She looks at you again. “But I’m worried about you the most. Are you sure you gonna be fine?”

You nod. “I’d be fine. Hey, you two should visit me in Japan and we can have our girls only trip.” You look at their worried faces. “You guys…I’m only going to Japan. It’s very near.”

“Well…Daegu is literally in Korea yet I haven’t met my sister in years.” Bella keeps quiet for a second. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too.” You pull her for a long hug. You try not to sob but you fail miserably.

It is a long silence after you hugged Bella and Hyewon. The three of you are lost in own thoughts while sipping the last glass of champagne. Truthfully, you are not sure. You are not ready to leave everything behind to start a new chapter.

It really was a hasty decision. You accepted the offer without thinking twice. You thought it is the only way to forget about Bobby and Christian. You want to focus on yourself more instead of thinking about them so you thought the best way is to move. Literally.

Finally, after a whole day at the wedding and three days earlier at the place of tranquility, you are in your room now; alone. You have finished packing your clothes and place another set of clothes on the empty chair for you to wear tomorrow.

You lay down on your bed, accompanied by a piano playlist to soothe your mind. You glance at the sneaker you’d be wearing tomorrow while your fingers touch the bracelet on your wrist. How did your love life come to this tragic ending?

You couldn’t choose but you are not sure if you really love them both or you just want them in your life without a string of attachment. You want them both but you know it is impossible. Do you really love them or do you just want them as company for your loneliness?

You scream under the pillow. You are confused. You keep telling yourself you are not making a rash decision until sleepiness kicks in and you fall in deep slumber land in no time.

~~~~~

The taxi driver puts your luggage in the trunk. “Is there anything else?”

You shake your head. “That’s all.” You pass the key to your landlady and hug her tight. She is like a mother to you. “I’m going to miss you so much. Thank you for being kind and generous especially with the food.” You chuckle softly.

“Aigoo don’t mention it. I’m sad to see you leave but I guess it is for the best. You are still young. Run while you still can.” She holds your hands. “And oh. For you.”

You gasp when you see the jade bracelet. “Thank you.” You hug her again.

“Don’t mention it dear.” She pats your head. “Do well.”

You nod. You wear the bracelet there and then. “Pretty…”

“Sarah!”

You turn to look at owner of the familiar voice in your life. “Bobby? What…what are you doing here?”

“I came here to see you…I guess one last time...” Bobby approaches you then pulls you into his arms. “You are leaving? For real?”

You are surprised but you hug him back. “How did…”

“Hanbin told me. He was…eavesdropping but…this is not about him now.” Bobby looks at you. “Why are you leaving?”

“I got a job offer actually.” Your heart feels heavy but you tell yourself to be strong.

“You accepted the job? Where? Tell me…” Bobby pauses. “Okay…don’t tell me.” He gulps.

“I’m sorry, Bobby…Please take care. Stay cool and fun like the way you have always been.” You stroke his hair gently. “Be happy.”

“Sarah…” Bobby kisses your forehead. “But...Okay...Be happy…” He whispers.

You nod. “I gotta go. Taxi driver is waiting. Goodbye, Bobby…” You wave at him.

Bobby stands there watching the taxi drives further from him every seconds. This really it, huh? You mean it, except it is you who stay away from him. His heart aches. The fear of losing you finally hits him hard.

“Goodbye…Bobby…”

You lean against the seat with your eyes shut. “Japan…new life…Japan…new life…” You have been chanting those words since you accepted the job offer so you wouldn’t be swayed easily by the two men in your life.

You reach the airport after about 40 minutes drive. After checking in, you decide to grab something to eat before you go to the flight terminal. You still wander near the check in area. You hope not to see Christian at the airport. What are the odds, right?

“Alone?”

“Christian!” You look at him. Seriously? Meeting him at the airport? “Ya…alone.”

“I thought so.” He sits facing you. “So…where are you going? Somewhere…far?”

“I guess.” You hide your boarding pass under your passport. “Where are you going?”

“Europe. Just…chilling…finding new ideas…relax my mind.” Christian notices ‘Kansai/Osaka’ on your boarding pass but he says nothing. “Wherever you are going…I hope you would do fine. Take care. Don’t forget about me.” He says softly.

“Thank you. I won’t forget about you…I hope you take care too.” You look at him.

Christian suddenly grabs your wrist. “Another bracelet. I got this when I went to Mongolia. I’ve been wanting to put this on special someone but I don’t have one…I thought…”

You watch him putting the bracelet around your wrist. “It’s pretty…”

Christian smiles a bit. “It looks prettier on you.” He looks at you. “Take care, Sarah. Enjoy…new environment I guess?” He gets up.

“Ian…Christian…” You bite your lips. You stand in front of him, feeling small when he looks at you. “You too. Take care.”

Both you and him are standing awkwardly, hesitating to hug or not that you two laugh at how silly it is. Christian wraps his arms around your body as you hug him first, resting your head against his chest and listening to his heart beat.

“Goodbye…Christian…”

 

“Final call for Flight KA 3178 to Kansai International Aiport. All passengers please proceed to Gate 17 for immediate departure. Thank you.”

You put your phone on airplane mode after texting your parents and Bella. There really is no turning back now. You smile, thinking about the upcoming days in your new chapter in life and you hope this experience, even though it was your love life, could help you grow better and mature.

You look outside the window. The sky is clear. You are ready now and you start to feel that it really is the best decision.

“Goodbye…my old friends…love.”


	14. Re: Old Friend Love - I Love Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second ending - Sarah chooses Christian

You are looking at the dresses while waiting for Hyewon in the fitting room. Hyewon is getting married in two weeks but she is still very fussy with her wedding dress. Still unbelievable that Hyewon’s relationship with Hanbin moves beautifully. They are in love and they are sure to take their relationship to the next level.

Meanwhile, you and Bobby?

After that night, you happened to meet Bobby again about three weeks later. He looked tired and soulless. You feel awful seeing him like that. Still, he gave you the same smile he has always put on his face while lying through his teeth, telling you that the work is causing the fatigue.

_“So…you have moved on? Back to Christian?”_

_You keep quiet for a second. That is how Bobby starts the conversation? Seriously? You are tired. Even if it is true, it should not be his concern._

_“I don’t know if I have moved on or I am just…having this fuck this attitude now. I don’t know.” You look at him._

_Kissing Christian? Have you really moved on or are you just frustrated that you are happy to have Christian with you and you would jump into his arms to cure your loneliness? Are you friends for benefits with Christian?_

_“You seem happier. You glow differently. Huh…” Bobby chuckles a bit. “It sucks that I’m not the man in your life anymore.”_

_“You could still be the man in my life-”_

_“If we didn’t fuck up? Or…wait. Maybe just me?” Bobby looks at you. “I missed you so much and…I still love you. I can’t get over you.” He reaches his hand to hold yours._

_You say nothing. You let him hold your hand tightly. “Bobby…let’s just…let’s take it slow maybe? Let’s go back to being friends. Hmmm? To get back to you…as your girlfriend…I’m still unsure.”_

_Bobby sighs. Friends? Does that mean he could get a second chance to win you back? He looks at you again, holding both your hands. He notices the same bracelet. Guess you really love the bracelet. He can’t lie; it is pretty. It does make him jealous._

_“If it is written that we are meant to be together no matter what then…we will be together. But in the meantime, let’s just become friends.” You speak softly to him as you retreat your hands. “I don’t want you to be sad all the time though.”_

_Bobby could only stare at the floor. Friends, you said. It is still hard for him to accept the fact that it really is over between you and him, all because of stupid ego. He shuts his eyes. Part of him is hoping that it is just a long, bad dream and he would wake up soon._

_“I’ve got to go. My parents are in town so I’m bringing them around Seoul. See you, Bobby. Take care.” You hug him before you go._

_Bobby hugs you tighter. “You too…take care. We can still meet, right? Hang out like…like friends?”_

_You smile at him. “Of course we can. Well…see you when I see you.” You wave at him as you walk away._

And that was the last time you saw Bobby which is about 8 months ago. Like always, you only see him on television or Youtube. Other than that, you don’t meet him in person.

You hardly meet Christian also since he has his own work to do. You only meet him if Scott invites you for a drink. Your relationship with Christian? Just best friends. You face time with him sometimes and you miss him dearly. But somehow, you refuse to commit yourself into serious relationship. Maybe later but definitely not now.

“Sarah!”

You are startled when Hyewon calls your name. Oh right. You just remember what you are doing at this moment. You look at her in the wedding dress. Simple yet elegant. The embroidery on her dress is just nice and not too sexy, not too dull. The dress is not too long either. Just right.

“I would definitely marry you, Hyewon.” You are stunned by her beauty.

Hyewon blushes. “Oh Miss Sarah. I do.” She chuckles. “So…what do you guys think?”

Bella shows ‘okay’ hand sign. “You are so gorgeous, Hyewon. I guess what old people say about bride-to-be is true. You are glowing.”

You nod in agreement. “Very beautiful. Hanbin is a lucky guy. From enemy to husband.” You tease.

Hyewon just smiles. “You are right about that. He IS lucky. Alright. Taking this dress.”

You and Bella are choosing dress too for you two to wear as bride’s maids. Of course you both hope that no one steals the spotlight on Hyewon’s wedding day but you two giggle at the thought of it, even dreaming of meeting handsome princes charming.

“What fairytale is this?” You laugh. “I wish to have my own fairytale…”

“Sarah.” Bella smiles at you. “Do you think you would fall in love again…with…Bobby or Christian?”

You are surprised with her question. “Honestly…I don’t know and I hope not. I mean…imagine dating your ex again.”

“I can imagine.” Bella looks at you. “I’m seeing Jaewook again.”

Jaewook! Yes you remember him and yes, you are happy to see that Bella and Jaewook are together again. They do look perfect together and you can really see how much Jaewook loves her. But Jaewook is different! He never break Bella’s heart.

Both Bobby and Christian broke your heart but to love them again? Old friend love? Could it happen? Not going to lie to yourself; you feel lonely sometimes. You are longing for a company. You miss him.

Which ‘him’?

~~~~~

“You may kiss the bride.”

The soft, gentle song played by the group of musician lifts up the happy atmosphere to the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Kim. They look beautiful, perfect in each other’s arms. You couldn’t help but to shed a little bit of tears as you watch them walking along the aisle.

“Congratulations, Hanbin and Hyewon. May both of you be blessed with eternal happiness. Cheers!” You raise your glass once you end your speech.

You then listen to Bobby’s speech for Hanbin. It is full of jokes but towards the end, it is touching and beautiful. Bobby wishes all the best for the couple, wishes them to last forever and have him as their children’s godfather.

“They went from hating each other for whatever reason that even they themselves had forgotten why.” Bobby chuckles. “But something happened…and the sparks between them became strong. Their relationship bloom. It goes to show that love…love is a mysterious feeling. It either brings happiness or sadness. It happens…poof! Just like that. Something that we cannot control. A beautiful emotion actually especially when you respect the relationship…the love grows stronger.” He is looking straight at you as he delivers his speech. Full of regrets haunting his life. “Anyway, congratulations my dear best friend Hanbinnie and Hyewon. Cheers! Thank you.”

The crowds cheer and clap for Bobby’s wonderful speech. Bobby didn’t even prepare his speech. Everything was spontaneous. All he did was looking at you while he gave his speech. He takes a glass of champagne then slowly approaches you. But he stops.

It is too late.

“Cheers, beautiful.”

“Wha- Oh my God! Christian!” You could not believe your eyes that you immediately hug him tight. You feel like you haven’t met him for so long.

“Whoa. Never knew you miss me this much.” Christian hugs you back. “How are you angel?”

“I’m fine. Of course I miss you…miss you so much.” You hug him again.

“Hmmm… Let’s talk somewhere.” Christian looks at you.

You and him sit on the bench under the tree, sipping on champagne and just admire the scenery. Hanbin and Hyewon chose wedding at the park for the view and the fresh air. It is that beautiful, you even decided to stay longer there before the wedding.

“I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Christian nods. “Me either. But because…Hanbin is my friend so…I tried to find time and here I am.” He smiles.

You look at Christian from head to toe. Handsome, really handsome. He pushes his long hair to the back and tie into a small bun. He’s wearing a dark red coloured suit without tie so he leaves the first three buttons undone.

“You look beautiful…sexy too.”

You blush listening to his compliment. “Thanks. You look handsome. It’s rare to see Christian Yu fully clothed.” You tease.

He laughs. “You didn’t lie.” He looks at you. “God…it’s so good to finally meet you again…face to face like this instead of face time.”

“I know right! Like…finally.” You pause for a second. “I miss you…” You whisper.

“Hmmm? What did you say?” Christian hears you but he just wants to see you go all shy and annoyed when you have to repeat what you just said. “Or did I hear wrong?” He sits closer.

You look away. Christian is still the same. “Nothing. Nothing.”

“Ahh really? Hmmm I guess I’m the only who misses you.” He whines softly.

You smile as you turn to face him. “I miss you.” You kiss his cheek. “I miss your dumb jokes…your dumb rambles about internet slang that you don’t know…your hugs…everything. I really miss you.”

“Cute.” Christian pauses. “Sarah…this wedding was not the sole reason I came.” He sees your confused face. He chuckles a bit. “Hanbin told me that you are Hyewon’s bride’s maid so I figured…I must come to see you.” He touches your cheeks.

You heart is beating fast. You look into his eyes. “You…for me…you came to see me?”

“Yes…you.” He holds your jaws while rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs. “I rescheduled everything so I could attend this wedding just to see you.” He gulps. Heck, he is nervous.

“Ian…Christian…uhmmm…” You chuckle, hoping to brush off the butterflies in your stomach.

Bobby just stands there watching you and Christian having a moment. He thought he could have a chance to speak with you, telling you how much he misses you but guess he losses the chance by only split seconds. Again, time beats him. He sees you in another man’s arm because he wasn’t quick enough.

Bobby is still looking at you and Christian. His heart is aching and his eyes could not longer hold his tears. Is he really too late? Guess so… Defeated, he watches you in other person’s world. He smiles a bit, whispering all the best before he makes his way back to the hall with heavy heart. He really ruined it and now...it is too late.

“Scott is always updating about you.”

“Not surprised. He updates to me about you too.” You laugh. “Is Scott our massenger? The middle man?”

“I’d say cupid.” Scott smiles happily. “Well hello there lovebirds.”

“Stop it.” You blush.

“So are you two like…together now because I swear I saw you two are like about to kiss.” Scott leans closer. “Dating old friend or should I say old lover?”

“Scott.” You fan yourself. You are suddenly shy being with Christian and having Scott teasing you.

“Maybe if you are not interrupting then I would have kissed Sarah already.” Christian responds lightly but the truth is, he still wants to take time with you.

“Oh. Sorry. My bad. Say…you two want a room as well?”

“SCOTT!” You shake your head but you still laugh when Scott quickly runs away from you. So now you are left alone with Christian again. “Did you…mean it?”

“Huh? Mean what?”

“Never mind.” You get up. “Let’s go inside.”

“Wait.” Christian grabs your waist swiftly then pulls you closer to him. “I mean it…but…I’m going to wait till you truly open your heart for me again…wait till you really love me again.”

Christian’s low voice sends shivers down your spine. You gather your courage to return his gaze. “You will wait?”

He nods. “I know you are worth the wait and I promise you this time…I’d be better. I’d redeem all the lost time that I was supposed to share with you in new chapter. But that is if…you love me again.”

“Christian…” You smile. “Thank you…I mean…for giving me time. I don’t want to rush yet…” You tiptoe, pressing your lips on his cheek. “But I know…my heart already yearns for someone.” You whisper at his ear.

“You…mean it?” Christian’s mood is suddenly brighter. “Ahhh babe!” He carries you and spins around. Your laughter is music to his ears, always. “You really mean it? I’m not…pushing you right?”

You shake your head. “I mean it.” You hug his neck. “I love…Yu…”

Christian laughs at your puns. “Witty. Yu…loves you too…”

~~~~~

1 year later.

 

“He’s your boyfriend?”

You look at your younger sister. “Yup yup yup, the one with heavily tattooed arm is my boyfriend.”

“Hey, did I miss anything?”

“Bobby!” You give a peck on his cheek. “Nope. The show is about to start. Go. Christian is waiting there.”

You watch Bobby makes his way to the stage. Of course, his cool aura attracts attention from the crowd. They cheer loudly for him and him being his humble self, only smiles shyly and bows to the crowd.

Tonight is the launching of Bobby’s new clothing line which in partner with Christian. You smile as you look at the two gentlemen on the stage. How life works in ways you cannot imagine. Your ex-boyfriend and your boyfriend now are working together after they have put aside their differences and their fights over you. Somehow, Bobby has slowly accepted that maybe you and him are not meant to be.

Maybe in the next life, Bobby jokes.

The next segment is performances by Dabin. You only meet him a few times and that is when he is performing but you really adore his charisma on stage.

“Hey dear…”

You touch Christian’s arms around your waist as he hugs you from behind. “Hey…” You still watch Dabin performs.

Christian rests his chin on your head while hugging you tight. “Are you tired already? Wanna rest?” He whispers to your ear.

You giggle a bit. His hot breath is ticklish. You nod. He pulls you away from the crowd but not forgetting to smile to them. Both of you then enter a room designated for him at the venue.

“Ian…”

“Hmmm when you call me Ian…it’s usually because you want something…or you want to tell me something.” He pulls you onto his laps. “What is it babe?”

You smile. He knows you so well. “You are right. I want to tell you something.” You take a deep breath. “Ian…I’m...what if I tell you...that I am...pregnant.”

Christian’s eyes widen upon hearing this that he tears up immediately. “You…you are pregnant? You are carrying…our future little one?”

You nod. “Yes. Yes. Carrying our junior. Ian…are you happy?”

“Happy? I’m beyond that babe! Oh God. I’m gonna be a father. Holy! I’m gonna be a father.” He hugs you tightly. “Baby…I love you…and you too baby…” He rubs your belly.

You are touched seeing how Christian reacts. You have been contemplating whether to tell him or not. You are afraid that he is not ready for a kid but Bella and Hyewon reassured you, told you that Christian would be excited and they were right. He is excited! Plus, sooner or later Christian would find out anyway especially how you cannot hide the belly once it grows bigger.

“I love you, Ian…so much.”

“I love you too. I promise to be the best father for our child.” He gives a soft kiss on your lips.

After a long silence, Christian asks you a question.

“Marry you?”

He nods. “Maybe after giving birth. Will you marry me?”

“Ian…” You touch his face. “Yes. I will marry you.” You kiss his lips with a smile on both of your faces. You are too happy with this.

“Sarah…be mine forever okay?” He holds your hand, kissing each knuckles softly.

You nod. You never thought you would be in love with your first love again. In love with him, carrying his baby and would marry him, you never thought you could have your own fairytale. Truly old friend love. From old friend, to ex lover to the love of your life.

You are happy to meet Bobby too. He was someone special but perhaps, he was not the one. He was like a stop in your life, a stop you would cherish and remember always. More importantly, Bobby too has found the love of his life which of course only a few know. He still prefers to keep his relationship low. That is what you want for Bobby. To be happy. He is still your old friend love, as a very good friend.

Old friend love, always.

 

*****

“Ian. I think my water broke.”

“What? Okay. Okay. Don’t panic. Fuck I’m panicking.” Christian sweats. “Okay. Cline! Wait. I’m not living with the boys anymore. Fuck.”

You giggle softly although you are worried too. “Calm down. Let me call the taxi while you go to our room and take that pink bag I keep in the closet.”

“Pink bag. Got it.” Christian is still panicking that he takes both pink coloured bags. “Are you okay babe? Oh God. Okay. Let’s do breathing exercise? Is that even real?”

You take a slow breath, in and out while trying not to laugh at your fiance. He looks so worried and you swear you have never seen him sweating like that in an air conditioned room.

“Ahead of you and oh by the way…I called Dabin instead.”

“Alright I’m here!” Dabin barges into the living room. “You carry your lady here okay. Let’s go.”

Your breathing changes. Your night shirt is drenched with your sweat. You keep licking your lips as you feel like you are dehydrating now. Christian looks confused, not knowing how to handle the situation. Poor guy.

“Come on. Step on it!”

“I AM.” Dabin glances at Christian.

“Ahhhh…Ian…” You breathe rapidly. “Ian…is the hospital still damn far or what?”

“I’m taking the shortcut. I hope I can make it or else your child’s place of birth is going to be ‘Dabin’s car’ but….hey. It’s not that bad.”

“Dabin!” You laugh a bit but the pain is excruciating that you groan afterward.

“Okay. Okay. Sorry!”

Though Dabin’s driving scares Christian more than it scares you, the three of you manage to reach hospital in no time. You are immediately brought to the labour room upon arrival.

“Go. Accompany her.” Dabin smiles. “And oh…congratulations.”

Christian smiles happily. “Thanks. Really. Thanks!”

He holds your hand tight as he watches you trying hard to deliver the baby. All the curses in your mother tongue could be heard for the first time. It kinda tickles his heart but he feels bad because he couldn’t take the pain away from you. He hopes that him being by your side could give some energy to you.

“I’m fucking thirsty!” You holds his hand.

“Just a little bit more, miss.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Aghhh!” You gather yourself one last time and finally, you hear a baby cries in the arms of the nurse. You shut your eyes. You yourself are crying now; tears of happiness and tiredness. 

“Congratulations you two. Baby girl, meet your mommy and daddy.”

Christian could not hold back his tears. He holds the newly born child carefully in his arms then he moves closer to you. “Hey babe and baby…” He chuckles. He kisses your forehead softly.

You look at him and your baby. “Hi my baby girl. Welcome to the world.”

“What should we name her?” Christian then notices you have fallen asleep. “Gonna name our baby here sleepyhead like her mom.”

After a while, you are awake again. While staring at the ceiling, somehow it still feels unbelievable that you are now a mother to your child with Christian. You then look around and notice your fiance is sleeping on the couch.

“Ian…I love you…”

Your first love, you met someone else, and you are back with your first love and you hope, he is your last love.

Your old friend love is your first love.


	15. Re: Old Friend Love - My Own Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third ending - Sarah chooses Bobby

You are looking at the dresses while waiting for Hyewon in the fitting room. Hyewon is getting married in two weeks but she is still very fussy with her wedding dress. Still unbelievable that Hyewon’s relationship with Hanbin moves beautifully. They are in love and they are sure to take their relationship to the next level.

Meanwhile, you and Bobby?

After that night, you happened to meet Bobby again about three weeks later. He looked tired and soulless. You feel awful seeing him like that. Still, he gave you the same smile he has always put on his face while lying through his teeth, telling you that the work is causing the fatigue.

_“So…you have moved on? Back to Christian?”_

_You keep quiet for a second. That is how Bobby starts the conversation? Seriously? You are tired. Even if it is true, it should not be his concern._

_“I don’t know if I have moved on or I am just…having this fuck this attitude now. I don’t know.” You look at him._

_Kissing Christian? Have you really moved on or are you just frustrated that you are happy to have Christian with you and you would jump into his arms to cure your loneliness? Are you friends for benefits with Christian?_

_“You seem happier. You glow differently. Huh…” Bobby chuckles a bit. “It sucks that I’m not the man in your life anymore.”_

_“You could still be the man in my life-”_

_“If we didn’t fuck up? Or…wait. Maybe just me?” Bobby looks at you. “I missed you so much and…I still love you. I can’t get over you.” He reaches his hand to hold yours._

_You say nothing. You let him hold your hand tightly. “Bobby…let’s just…let’s take it slow maybe? Let’s go back to being friends. Hmmm? To get back to you…as your girlfriend…I’m still unsure.”_

_Bobby sighs. Friends? Does that mean he could get a second chance to win you back? He looks at you again, holding both your hands. He notices the same bracelet. Guess you really love the bracelet. He can’t lie; it is pretty. It does make him jealous._

_“If it is written that we are meant to be together no matter what then…we will be together. But in the meantime, let’s just become friends.” You speak softly to him as you retreat your hands. “I don’t want you to be sad all the time though.”_

_Bobby could only stare at the floor. Friends, you said. It is still hard for him to accept the fact that it really is over between you and him, all because of stupid ego. He shuts his eyes. Part of him is hoping that it is just a long, bad dream and he would wake up soon._

_“I’ve got to go. My parents are in town so I’m bringing them around Seoul. See you, Bobby. Take care.” You hug him before you go._

_Bobby hugs you tighter. “You too…take care. We can still meet, right? Hang out like…like friends?”_

_You smile at him. “Of course we can. Well…see you when I see you.” You wave at him as you walk away._

And that was the last time you saw Bobby which is about 8 months ago. Like always, you only see him on television or Youtube. Other than that, you don’t meet him in person.

You hardly meet Christian also since he has his own work to do. You only meet him if Scott invites you for a drink. Your relationship with Christian? Just best friends. You face time with him sometimes and you miss him dearly. But somehow, you refuse to commit yourself into serious relationship. Maybe later but definitely not now.

“Sarah!”

You are startled when Hyewon calls your name. Oh right. You just remember what you are doing at this moment. You look at her in the wedding dress. Simple yet elegant. The embroidery on her dress is just nice and not too sexy, not too dull. The dress is not too long either. Just right.

“I would definitely marry you, Hyewon.” You are stunned by her beauty.

Hyewon blushes. “Oh Miss Sarah. I do.” She chuckles. “So…what do you guys think?”

Bella shows ‘okay’ hand sign. “You are so gorgeous, Hyewon. I guess what old people say about bride-to-be is true. You are glowing.”

You nod in agreement. “Very beautiful. Hanbin is a lucky guy. From enemy to husband.” You tease.

Hyewon just smiles. “You are right about that. He IS lucky. Alright. Taking this dress.”

You and Bella are choosing dress too for you two to wear as bride’s maids. Of course you both hope that no one steals the spotlight on Hyewon’s wedding day but you two giggle at the thought of it, even dreaming of meeting handsome princes charming.

“What fairytale is this?” You laugh. “I wish to have my own fairytale…”

“Sarah.” Bella smiles at you. “Do you think you would fall in love again…with…Bobby or Christian?”

You are surprised with her question. “Honestly…I don’t know and I hope not. I mean…imagine dating your ex again.”

“I can imagine.” Bella looks at you. “I’m seeing Jaewook again.”

Jaewook! Yes you remember him and yes, you are happy to see that Bella and Jaewook are together again. They do look perfect together and you can really see how much Jaewook loves her. But Jaewook is different! He never break Bella’s heart.

Both Bobby and Christian broke your heart but to love them again? Old friend love? Could it happen? Not going to lie to yourself; you feel lonely sometimes. You are longing for a company. You miss him.

Which ‘him’?

~~~~~

“You may kiss the bride.”

The music played by the group of musician lifts up the happy atmosphere to the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Kim. They look beautiful, perfect in each other’s arms. You couldn’t help but to shed a little bit of tears as you watch them walking along the aisle.

“Congratulations, Hanbin and Hyewon. May both of you be blessed with eternal happiness. Cheers!” You raise your glass once you end your speech.

You then listen to Bobby’s speech for Hanbin. It is full of jokes but towards the end, it is touching and beautiful. Bobby wishes all the best for the couple, wishes them to last forever and have him as their children’s godfather.

“They went from hating each other for whatever reason that even they themselves had forgotten why.” Bobby chuckles. “But something happened…and the sparks between them became strong. Their relationship bloom. It goes to show that love…love is a mysterious feeling. It either brings happiness or sadness. It happens…poof! Just like that. Something that we cannot control. A beautiful emotion actually especially when you respect the relationship…the love grows stronger.” He is looking straight at you as he delivers his speech. Full of regrets haunting his life. “Anyway, congratulations my dear best friend Hanbinnie and Hyewon. Cheers! Thank you.”

The crowds cheer and clap for Bobby’s wonderful speech. Bobby didn’t even prepare his speech. Everything was spontaneous. All he did was looking at you while he gave his speech. He takes a glass of champagne then slowly approaches you.

“Is this seat taken?”

You smile at Bobby. “What year is this for you to be using that pickup line?”

Bobby snickers as he slowly sits next to you. “Hanbin looks happy.”

You nod. “He does look happy. He met the one for him. How love works wonders right? One day you hate someone then the next day, you fall in love with that someone.”

Bobby looks at you. “That’s why I said…love is…mysterious.” He takes a sip of his champagne. “Love is a strong force that you can’t resist. Love…do you believe you could fall in love with the same person over again?”

You know what Bobby meant with that question. Honestly, you ask the same thing to yourself many times too. Can you fall in love with the same person over again? You look at him while you think of an answer. You and him are never out of love. You two broke up due to poor communication, jealousy, insecurity and how neither the two of you know how to talk properly and ended up choosing the ‘easiest’ way which was breaking up.

You do admit, in a way, it was also your fault. Your fault for not fully understanding why he acted that way. With Christian’s presence in your life, of course he felt that his position was at stake. You knew you prioritized Christian more and you felt bad because you spent more time with Christian and you almost fell into Christian’s arms again.

But you talked to Christian. Maybe friends for benefits was not for you. Still, you are friends with him and you have drawn some fine lines between you and him. Just friends. Nothing more than that. Your feelings for him have also faded and you were sure, the feelings you had were loneliness and lust.

Loneliness.

You crave for a company, true love. You want to love and to be loved. You want to wake up with someone on your bed, wishing you ‘good morning’ everyday. So, falling in love with the same person? It could happen.

“Hmmm…I do believe…that.” You finally answer his question.

“Ohh…well…I guess I have a chance.” Bobby winks at you.

You bite your lip. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Bobby drinks his champagne. “Wanna dance, milady?” He extends his hand towards you.

“Sure.” You reach for his hand then he leads you to the floor with the rest of the guests dancing together with the bride and groom. You put your hand on his shoulder while you slow dance with him.

“Maybe someday we will dance together again.”

You understand what he means but you decide to tease him. “Maybe. When Bella and Jaewook get married. I’d invite you, don’t worry.”

Bobby holds you closer. “Uh-huh….I mean….are you teasing me?”

You laugh, nodding to his question. “If it is meant to be then…” You pause to look at Hanbin and Hyewon. “We could dance together again…the way you meant it.”

Bobby could not hide his wide smile. “I’d make sure it happens.”

~~~~~

“Let’s just confirm it.”

You stop walking back and forth at the living room. “Are you sure?”

You and him woke up to numerous phone calls coming to Bobby’s phone that he has to switch it off. Then you checked online, only to see the medias exposed his ‘secret’ relationship with a ‘mysterious girl’ with photos of him picking you up from your place.

The articles added that Bobby’s ‘secret’ relationship started since many months ago. You laughed a little bit with how the media described you and how they suspected the ‘secret’ relationship Bobby has with you.

Bobby nods. “Just…screw this. They want the news so let’s give them. Plus…we can’t really hide anymore when people notice our couple stuffs and whatever.” He smiles. “And…I’m tired of having to hide our relationship.”

“Bobby…” You look into his eyes. “Are you really sure? I…you…you are…and me…I don’t know.”

“I’m sure.” He holds your hands and kisses each knuckles. “I wanna date freely, not like this. In my house…your house or my cars. It would be hard at first. The attention would be on you…the crazy medias and all but once they find other juicy stories, they would leave you.”

You are still hesitant but he has a point. You would receive unwanted attention at the beginning but that is the ‘price’ you have to pay for dating a public figure like him. It was different when you go out with Christian but with Bobby? All eyes are on him.

“Trust me baby. Sure…they would still take photos of you and both of us when we go out but just to keep everyone updated for a few seconds.” He holds your cheeks. “I really want to tell everyone that we are dating. No more hiding.”

You keep quiet for a second. Since everyone is just busy body wanting to know about Bobby’s ‘mysterious girl’ and you know damn well they won’t stop until they dig deeper, you have made your decision. “If you…really are sure then…okay. Let’s tell them what they want to know.”

As expected, the medias are not letting you to breathe for one second. They wait for you at the entrance of your office building but thank goodness they are all chased out by the security guards.

“Don’t worry. I got you covered.”

You smile at your boss, Ryu. “Thank you for bringing all your good men to guard this building.”

“Hey. I want everyone here to feel safe…and want my office to run smoothly.” Ryu looks at the reporters who slowly leave the premise one by one but probably just go somewhere for a second. “Hmmm…dating Bobby. THE Bobby. Wow. That kinda explains how…you are always wearing the limited edition stuffs before official launch.”

You giggle. “You noticed huh?” He nods. “Of course I get to wear everything first because I’m…well…” You blush.

“His girlfriend. Psshh. Lucky while I have to spend a lot for his limited edition sneakers.” Ryu scoffs but he laughs. “Anyway…since when…”

You tell him briefly. “And then…we woke up to those photos so ya. We decided that it is best just to feed these busy body people what they want.”

“Hmmm that is true. They would move on quick so don’t worry. Hey at least now you can kiss your boyfriend in public.”

“Is that really all you could think of?” You shake your head but deep down, it is what YOU could think of. Kissing Bobby, hugging Bobby and doing all couple things with him publicly. It feels like a huge boulder was lifted and you can breathe again.

The dating news don’t affect Bobby at all. Probably because Bobby is not an idol group member and he doesn’t have to worry about fans leaving him like those idols. He gets magazine interviews and appearances on television. In other words, nothing has changed.

Bobby was right. After about three weeks, the medias move to another celebrity couple. You are relieved although you lowkey miss the attention.

“The only attention you need is from me.” Bobby hugs your neck and kisses your lips softly.

“Bobby.” You whine, pretending not to like it. He still has his arm around your neck as the two of you stroll together along the street.

“Babe. When I propose you…do you want it public proposal or secret?”

“Public so I can say no and laugh then actually say yes.” You giggle. “Aish why you even ask this? Now I won’t live in peace because I’d be waiting for you to propose.”

“Naughty.” Bobby messes with your hair. “Well…good. Please wait. I’d make sure you look the most unkempt, looking like a hobo when I propose you.”

“Yah! Kim Jiwon!” You jumps on his back. “Proceed my mighty horse.”

Bobby laughs but he holds your legs tightly. “You rode me last night and you wanna ride me again?” He smirks, reminding you of the sex you had with him.

“Oh my God. Shut up.” You close his mouth with your palm. “Am I heavy though?”

Bobby nods. “Very heavy. Gonna break my back like this. Ahhh ahhhh…” He laughs when you whine loud.

You rest your chin on his head. “Eww. You really gotta shampoo your hair.”

“I did shampoo my hair today.” He glances at you.

“Then why is it still stinky?” You try to free yourself but he holds your legs tightly. “Stinky stinky Bobby.” You play with his hair. “Let me shampoo your hair.”

Bobby glances at you. “Just say you wanna take a shower with me.”

You blush. “Who said I wanna shower with you?”

Bobby has his eyes shut as he feels your fingers gracefully massaging his scalp. It feels so good that he almost dozes off. You love washing his long hair and you told him to keep the long hair too. He can trim his hair but not cut it short.

During free times, you would watch some hair tutorial videos and try the style on his hair. He doesn’t mind. The same with make up, even when you do it while he sleeps then tricks him to open the door whenever there is the delivery guy with the make up on his face.

You are happy now with Bobby. You recall the bitter memories with him just to tease him a bit but honestly, those bitter memories teach both of you a lesson. You two grow up from that and be better to each other.

You and him learn to sit down and have a proper conversation whenever there is a misunderstanding or tension between you two. No more childish fights. He also learns to give you some time and space when you need. You read him, always tries to figure him out if he is being too secretive. No more hiding the truth even if it is harsh.

“Bobby…Bobby Bobby Bobby.”

“Hmmm….” He yawns. “You are done? Ah babe. I love when you rub my scalp. It feels so good.”

You nod. “I know and I love rubbing your scalp.”

“That’s not the only thing that you love to rub.” He glances at you.

“Kim Jiwon. Aish.” You chuckle, wrapping your arms around him then kisses his lips softly. “Are you like…horny right now?”

“I don’t know…am I?” The water in the tub gushes out as he slowly turns around to face you. “What if…I am horny?”

“Then…let me help.” You giggle.

He kisses you softly at first then the kiss becomes hot and passionate. You suggest to do this on the bed instead which he immediately agrees. It takes some time for the two of you to reach the bed as he stops to suck your clit against the wall.

“Damn it, Jiwon! Ahhh…”

He loves it when you call his real name. He growls a little then darts his tongue deeper into your hole while he rubs your clit, spanking it a bit. “Uhmm…you taste sweet.”

You curses when he pushes two fingers inside, scissoring your walls till you almost come. He knows that so he stops touching you. “Jiwon. Please.”

He tosses you to the bed. “Not until I put my dick inside.”

Loud moans and curses fill the bedroom at 1 in the morning. The cold, rainy weather makes you and him not wanting to stop and just to keep making love to keep yourselves ‘warm’.

“Uhhh…Fuck!” Bobby finally releases himself.

You lie down next to him, catching your breath from your love making session with him. You can feel your love juice mixes with his are dripping down your thighs.

“Bobby…” You turn to face him. “Hmm…I love you….” You kisses his lips before you make way to his chest. “I love…you…”

“I love you more…” He runs his fingers through your hair.

“I know…” You rest your head on his tummy. “Thank you…for loving me. You never give up huh.”

“Of course babe. I love you so much. I never get over you. I thought avoiding to see you would make me forget about you but…no.” Bobby smiles softly. “No babe. I just can’t. That’s why I’m glad to meet you at Hanbin’s wedding.” 

“I’m glad too. I’m glad you came…literally.” This time, you are teasing him with the sex joke.

“Ahh nice one.” He laughs. “Come here.”

You move closer to him with his arms firmly hugging your waist. “Bobby…I really love you. I wanna be with you forever. Would you be my last love?” You look into his eyes.

Bobby kisses your forehead deeply. “I’d be your last love…the one who would love you till the last breath. Just me…for you.” He touches your chest. “I’m yours forever, Sarah.”

You tear up upon hearing this. You know that your heart only belongs to Bobby and your love is for him only. You look at him again, whispering ‘you are his’ again and again.

“I wanna wake up everyday next to you.”

“What if I wake up early?” Bobby teases. He pulls you into his arms.

“Ugh I hate it when I’m trying to have a moment with you then you turn it into a joke.” You pinch his cheeks hard, laughing when he groans in pain. “I mean it.” You kiss his cheeks.

He smiles while drawing lazy circles on your back. “I know babe. I wanna wake up next to you too…only you…see your bloated cheeks when you wake up and hear you whine when it is time for work.”

“My face doesn’t bloat…okay maybe my face bloat a bit.” You pout.

“Don’t worry. You look cute and I don’t care.” Bobby gives a soft kiss on your lips.

You just smile as he kisses you more. “Uhmm…another round?”

“Why not?” He smirks. “Come here baby!”

~~~~~

You look at yourself in the mirror. You never expected to see yourself donning a wedding dress but here you are, standing in front of the mirror while your friends help you with the dress and the veil.

“There she is.”

“Junhoe!” You hug him tightly. “You made it.”

“Of course babe. I must come to your wedding. Finally…someone actually asked you to marry him.” Junhoe holds your hands.

“Shut up.” You chuckle. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” Junhoe spins you around. He smiles as he admires you. “I’m glad you have found the one for you. Be happy with him okay.”

“You gonna make me cry like this.” You fan yourself. Suddenly you feel extra sensitive. Any positive words could make you cry easily.

“Awhhh baby girl. Don’t ruin your make up. Cry later.” Junhoe kisses your forehead softly. “Congratulations.”

Meanwhile, Bobby is fidgeting as he tries not to smoke to calm himself. Hanbin keeps telling him to sit down but as usual, he doesn’t listen to Hanbin. He sees Junhoe from far and he smiles at the gentleman. You still don’t know that he once thought you and Junhoe are dating and he plans to keep it a secret forever. This is the only secret he wants to keep.

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

You walk hand in hand with Bobby, thanking the guests for attending your wedding. You notice Christian is here too with his friends so you smile and wave at him.

“Hey beautiful. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Christian. Wow, you look very handsome today.”

“Today?” He chuckles. “Ah damn. I can’t believe I failed to win you back. I thought I was so close.”

“Christian…” You smile at him. “Someone better could be waiting for you.”

“Hmmm…maybe. Congrats again. Go to your husband now before I kidnap you.” He laughs then gives a you a hug.

“Ohh I better run.” You laugh with him. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Hey, we got free food.” Scott looks at you. “Didn’t even call me ever since you left the company huh. Wow.”

“Sorry but hey I called.”

“Psshhh to invite me to this wedding.” Scott hugs you lightly. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” You smile.

“So…Bobby is a lucky guy huh?”

You turn to look at Bobby who is busy catering the guests. “Yup. Very lucky but….I think I’m luckier to have someone who never stops loving me…who never gives up…who could bear with me. I’m the lucky one.”

Your love started from a fake old friend story just to distract the medias for a while but it doesn’t matter. It is still a beautiful love story of two “old friends”.

Guess you have found your own fairytale. Old ‘friend’ love.

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend. uwu. also this is just my second y/n fic. i'm not good at this but i try. writing fic in this situation ikonics are in right now is a way to distract myself. anyway, i hope you all enjoy this hehe.


End file.
